Harry Potter und Die Suche nach dem 7 Element
by holiday-amazone
Summary: [Complete]Geschichte spielt nach Band 5. Harry entdeckt Veränderungen an sich. Mithilfe neuer und alter Freunde versucht er Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen. Mithilfe von Merlin reisen sie in die Vergangenheit zurück, um sich für die Zukunft zu wappnen.
1. Bei den Dursleys

**Harry Potter und Die Suche nach dem 7. Element**

**Disclaimer:** Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört uns. Alle Charaktere und Orte sind den Büchern von J.K Rowling entnommen. Einzig die Personen die ihr nicht aus dem HP-Universum kennt, sind unserer Feder entsprungen. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, sondern schreibe nur aus Freude.

AN: Bitte nicht zu Hart sein ist unsere erste Fanfic.

**1. Kapitel: Bei den Dursleys**

Es war ein wunderschöner, heißer Sommernachmittag und jeder hätte sich über dieses Wetter gefreut, nur im Ligusterweg 4 saß ein fast 16 jähriger Junge mit zerzausten Haaren deprimiert auf dem Fensterbrett. In seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen und er starrte ins Nichts. Zwar hörte er unten seinen Cousin Dudley lauthals fluchen, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass sich jemand über eine Nichtigkeit wie ein falsches Geburtstagsgeschenk aufregen konnte und auch noch getröstet wird, während er in Trauer über Sirius Tod alleine gelassen wurde.

Er ignorierte das weitere Gebrüll und verfiel wieder in seine düsteren Gedanken. Immer wieder sah er seinen Paten durch den Schleier fallen und immer wieder gab er sich dafür die Schuld. Die tröstenden Worte, die ihm seine Freunde per Brief schickten halfen wenig, trotzdem war er ihnen dankbar. Doch seit einigen Tagen machte ihn noch etwas anderes zu schaffen. So sehr auch seine Seele von Dunkelheit erfüllt war, spürte er dennoch ein Licht in seinem Inneren. Mehr noch, er glaubte manchmal, wenn er wieder schweißgebadet aus seinen Alpträumen erwachte, dass ihn ein helles Licht umfasste, das ihn irgendwie beschützen wollte. Das Licht verschwand so schnell wieder, dass er es bis heute aber nur für Einbildung hielt.

Doch heute war es anders. Nicht nur das er diese Nacht traumlos verbracht hatte, hatte er das Licht trotzdem gespürt und als er erwachte, wusste er, dass es sich um keine Einbildung handelte. Da er nicht wusste, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte, beschloss er seinen besten Freunden einen Brief zu schreiben, um sie um Rat zu bitten.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich habe mich sehr über deine Briefe gefreut._

_Ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, weil ich dich in einer dringenden und beunruhigenden Sache um Rat bitten möchte._

_Du weißt, dass ich seit Sirius Tod nicht mehr ohne Alpträume schlafen konnte. Doch seit letzter Nacht spüre ich ein warmes Licht, dass sich während der Nächte um mich legt und es hat allen Anschein danach, als ob es mich beschützen möchte. Doch bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass diese neue Kraft von mir ausgeht und nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hat. Vielleicht kannst du etwas in deinen Büchern darüber finden._

_Ich hoffe, dass ich euch recht bald wieder sehe, denn die Dursleys gehen mir am Arsch._

_Dein Freund Harry_

Rons Brief hatte so ziemlich den gleichen Inhalt, außer dass er sich sicher war, dass Ron nichts in Büchern nachschauen würde. Anschließend fügte er noch hinzu:

_Liebe Grüße an deine Familie, besonders an Ginny._

Es wunderte ihn zwar, dass er dies gerade geschrieben hatte, doch es fiel ihm immer mehr auf, dass er oft an Ginny denken musste. Er las sich die Briefe noch einmal durch und fand, dass er sie so abschicken konnte. Er pfiff Hedwig zu sich und befestigte die Briefe sorgfältig an ihrem Bein. Sie schuhute und flog eiligst davon.

Die restliche Zeit des Tages verbrachte Harry damit weiter aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich seinen Gedanken hinzugeben.

Drei Tage später bekam er endlich Antwort auf seine Briefe.

_Lieber Harry!_

_Zuerst einmal hättest du es dir sparen können zwei Briefe zu schreiben, denn ich befinde mich seit einer Woche bei Ron im Fuchsbau. Um auf deine Frage zu kommen: Ich kann dir zwar nicht sagen, was diese neue Kraft zu bedeuten hat, aber ich kann zumindest sagen, dass auch bei uns in letzter Zeit merkwürdige Dinge passiert sind. Am besten du hörst es dir selbst an und kommst in den Fuchsbau. Mr. Weasley wird dich morgen um drei abholen. Und bevor du dich fragst warum, muss ich dir gestehen, dass ich deinen Brief an Dumbledore weitergeschickt habe. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich. Ich muss jetzt aufhören. Ginny hat aus versehen meine Bücher in Brand gesteckt._

_Bis morgen._

_Hermine, Ron und Ginny_

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Auf der einen Seite freute er sich endlich von den Dursleys weg zu kommen. Auf der anderen Seite war er nicht begeistert darüber, dass Hermine Dumbledore alles erzählt hatte und er ihn schon wieder kontrollierte.

Schnell packte er alle seine Sachen in seine Koffer, ging dann zum Abendessen nach unten und überbrachte den Dursleys die freudige Mitteilung. Diese ignorierten ihn wie immer total. Als er nach oben kam, las er sich noch einmal den Brief seiner Freunde durch. Er fragte sich, was Hermine mit "merkwürdige Dinge" wohl meinte. Und warum zum Teufel hatte Ginny ihre Bücher in Brand gesetzt? Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, den er wiederum seiner neuen Kraft zu verdanken hatte.


	2. Auf in den Fuchsbau

**2. Kapitel: Auf in den Fuchsbau**

Wie versprochen kam Mr. Weasley am Nachmittag um Harry abzuholen. Er reiste mit Flohpulver und war sehr froh darüber, dass der Kamin nicht wie beim letzten Mal zugemauert war. Harry rief noch ein "Auf Wiedersehen." zu den Zurückgeschreckten Dursleys, stieg in den Kamin und nach einem deutlichen "Zum Fuchsbau" war er verschwunden.

Als sein Blick wieder klar wurde stand er bereits in der Küche wo ihm ein mehrstimmiges "Harry" entgegenschalte. Nachdem ihn alle begrüßt hatten, stand er plötzlich vor dem Mädchen, das ihm in den letzten Wochen immer wieder verfolgte. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde er jedoch etwas unsanft in die Realität zurückgeholt, da er sich mal wieder in einer knochenbrecherischen Umarmung Mollys wieder fand. "Ich mach euch erst einmal etwas zu essen", sagte sie. Und während sie das Essen zubereitete, setzten sich die anderen an den Tisch um über ihre Erlebnisse während der Ferien zu berichten.

Nachdem Harry den anderen nochmals berichtete, welche Veränderungen er bei sich in letzter Zeit gespürt hatte, wollte er natürlich wissen, was Hermine mit den "merkwürdigen Dingen" meinte.

"Na ja, ich habe es geschafft meine Eltern in unserem Swimmingpool einzufrieren", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und mit rotem Kopf. Ron und Ginny prusteten ihren eben getrunkenen Kürbissaft quer über den Tisch. Harry starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an. "Das ist noch gar nichts", sagte Ron immer noch lachend. "Warte, bis wir dir erzählen, was mir vor einer Woche passiert ist oder Ginny gestern", fügte er noch hinzu. "Moment", sagte Harry, immer noch völlig paff. "Zuerst würde mich interessieren, wie du das geschafft hast, Hermine und vor allem, wie du sie wieder befreit hast."

"Ich hab das doch nicht mit Absicht getan", schrie Hermine auf. "Ich hab mir einfach nur gewünscht, dass das Wasser im Pool etwas kühler wäre, damit die Erfrischung größer sei und plötzlich war das Wasser zu Eis erstarrt und meine Eltern waren mitten drin." "Wie hast du sie da wieder rausbekommen", fragte nun Ginny, die bis jetzt ziemlich ruhig gewesen war. "Das ist das nächste Merkwürdige", sagte Hermine. "Ich wollte gerade einen Eimer heißes Wasser holen, weil ich doch nicht zaubern darf und wünschte mir nur, dass es meinen Eltern wieder gut gehen möge, doch als ich zurückkam, hatte das Wasser wieder seine normale Konsistenz. Meine Eltern hatten sich bereits aufs Trockene geflüchtet und tauten in der Sonne wieder auf. Zum Glück ist ihnen nicht viel passiert. Haben nur einen Schnupfen."

"Warum hast du mir das nicht erzählt", fragte Harry. "Ich wollte dich einfach nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen. Du hast doch selbst schon genug", gab Hermine flüsternd zur Antwort. "Okay", seufzte Harry. "Und, was habt ihr beide ausgefressen", sagte er zu den Weasley Geschwistern gewand. "Ach, ich nicht viel", sagte Ron. "Ich hätte den Garten wieder einmal entgnomen sollen, nur irgendwie hat der Garten das von selbst getan."

"Was, wie denn das", fragte Harry. "Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Ron. "Ich hab mir einfach gewünscht, dass die Gnome einfach verschwinden sollen und plötzlich flogen sie durch den ganzen Garten. War recht lustig anzusehen. Nur meiner Mom hat's nichts so gefallen. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass einer von denen durchs Küchenfenster geflogen kam und mitten in ihrem Kochtopf landete. Und du kennst doch ihre liebenswerte Heulerstimme", sagte Ron und schüttelte sich dabei.

Wieder war Harry sprachlos. Trotzdem wollte er noch wissen, wie Ginny es geschafft hatte, Hermines Bücher in Brand zu stecken. "DAS würde mich auch interessieren", sagte Hermine ein kleines bisschen wütend und schaute böse in Ginny's Richtung. "Wie ihr zwei schon sagtet, ich bin komplett unschuldig. Ich wollte nur in mein Zimmer gehen, das ich mir derzeit mit Hermine teile und bin dabei über "die Geschichte Hogwarts" gestolpert. Und als ich die Bücher zum Teufel wünschte, gingen sie plötzlich in Flammen auf."

"Erinnere mich daran, dass ich nie meine Füße ausstrecke, wenn du in der Nähe bist, sonst lässt du mich auch noch in Flammen aufgehen", warf Ron grinsend dazwischen. Aber bevor Ginny mit ihrem Besteck auf Ron losgehen konnte, kam Molly bereits mit dem Essen herein. Dies unterbrach auch die Grübelei zwischen den Vieren.

Nach dem Essen gingen die Vier in Rons Zimmer um sich dort ungestört weiter zu unterhalten. "Was hältst du davon", fragte Harry Hermine, da er wusste, dass sie die klügste von ihnen ist. Hermine schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor sie antwortete. "Ich habe nur einen Verdacht", sagte sie. Aber bevor ich euch davon erzähle, möchte ich zuerst mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Da dieser morgen sowieso vorbei kommt, um mit uns zu sprechen, wäre es falsch heute irgendwelche Vermutungen aufzustellen." Zwar sahen die anderen drei sie etwas enttäusch an, doch wussten sie, das sie recht hatte.

"Schluss mit dem Gequatsche", warf Ron dazwischen. "Habt ihr Lust auf eine Partie Quidditsch?" Sie gingen in den Garten und bestiegen alle außer Hermine ihre Besen. Sie hatten gerade mal zehn Minuten gespielt, als Harry den Schnatz sah und auf ihn zuraste. Ginny verfolgte ihn zwar, doch Harry war schon komplett außer reichweite. Harry hatte den Schnatz bereits erreicht, Ginny hatte schon fluchend aufgegeben, als das Heck seines Besens plötzlich Feuer fing. Durch den Schock ließ er seinen Besen los, der nun vollends in Flammen aufging. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich 50 Meter über den Boden befand. Ohne irgendetwas tun zu können, drohte er auf dem harten Boden aufzuschlagen. Doch er landete nicht hart, so wie er es angenommen hatte, sondern feucht und matschig, als wäre er gerade in einem Moor gelandet. Und tatsächlich, er lag in einem 3 Meter großen Sumpf. Die anderen waren längst gelandet und eilten auf ihren Freund zu. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry", fragte Ginny besorgt. "Körperlich ja, aber was ist hier gerade geschehen?", frage Harry verwirrt. "Von wegen körperlich ja. Sieh dir mal deinen Arm an", sagte Ron. Tatsächlich hatte Harry eine sechs Zentimeter große Brandwunde auf seinem Arm. "Lass mich mal sehen", meinte Ron und griff nach Harrys Unterarm. Doch als er seine Hand wieder wegnahm, war die Verbrennung bereits verschwunden. Alle sahen Ron verwundert an. Ron wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. "Ich habe mir nur gewünscht, dass ich Harry helfen könnte", versuchte Ron sich zu rechtfertigen. "Hier stimmt etwas ganz und gar nicht", sagte Ginny. "Zuerst geht Harrys Besen in Flammen auf, woran wohl ich schuld bin, weil ich mir wünschte, dass Harry den Schnatz nicht fangen sollte. Dann fällt er 50 Meter in die Tiefe, landet in einem Moor, das vorher noch nicht da war und jetzt kann Ron Wunden heilen und das nur mit seinen Händen." "Das mit dem Sumpf war wohl ich", meinte Hermine. "Ich wollte nur, dass Harry nicht zu hart aufschlägt."

"Leute, egal was das ist, morgen kommt Dumbledore und er wird uns hoffentlich ein paar Antworten geben können. Auch wenn das nicht gerade seine Stärke ist", sagte Harry und blickte wütend ins Nichts. Die anderen wusste zwar was er meinte, sagten aber nichts dazu.

So ging dieser ereignisreiche Tag im Fuchsbau zu Ende. Sie wünschten sich noch eine "Gute Nacht" und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Harry brauchte ziemlich lange bis er endlich einschlafen konnte.


	3. Der Traum

**3. Kapitel: Der Traum**

"Wo bin ich hier" schrie Harry nun schon zum wahrscheinlich 100-mal. Er stand in einem Runden Raum der komplett dunkel war, nur um ihn herum war ein Kreis aus hellem Licht, das in von den Schatten trennte. Und plötzlich als er schon dachte er wäre verrückt, hörte er eine Stimme, die allem Anschein nach aus seinem Kopf kam:

"Hab keine Angst du bist nicht verrückt was du hier siehst ist die Spiegelung deiner Seele." versuchte ihn die fremde Stimme zu beruhigen.

"Und wer bist du, bist du das Licht um mich herum? fragte Harry. "Ja und Nein, das Licht ist deine Gabe und ich bin nur ein Teil dieser Gabe." Antwortete die Stimme. "Der muss mit Dumbledore verwandt sein so wie der in Rätsel spricht" dachte Harry." Du hast Humor", "du kannst verstehen was ich denke", "natürlich ich bin in dir, schon vergessen." "Würdest du mir jetzt bitte sagen wer du bist", "Ich bin dein Wächter, dein Beschützer, dein Gefährte nenn mich wie du willst." "Und was ist die Gabe von der du gesprochen hast?" "Das sollte dir besser jemand anders erklären, die Zeit ist noch nicht reif, ich kann dir nur soviel sagen ab heute bist du nicht mehr allein. Du musst jetzt gehen, wir werden uns wieder sehen, mach's gut mein Freund". " Warte geh noch nicht ich hab noch so viele Fragen."

"Harry, HARRY wach auf" schrie Ron. "Was, was ist passiert". "Du hast geträumt und ich bin durch ein helles Licht aufgewacht, Harry das Licht kam von dir. Es war gleißend hell und der ganze Raum war erleuchtet, was hast du bloß geträumt?" "Das erzähl ich dir und den anderen morgen. Versuch wieder zu schlafen, glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass das Licht nichts Böses ist."

Langsam ging Ron wieder in sein Bett, und auch er hatte einen sehr ungewöhnlich Traum, der doch sehr dem Harrys glich.

Was beide nicht wussten, ist das in dieser Nacht noch vier andere Menschen so einen merkwürdigen Traum hatten, und das sie sich schon bald näher sein würden als sie sich jemals vorgestellt hatten.


	4. Noch mehr Fragen

AN: Danke Steffen für dein Review. Du hast natürlich Recht, einfach wünschen und zack. Aber so leicht ist es dann doch nicht. Dein Wunsch sei hiermit erfüllt. Was die Kapitellänge angeht, das wird sich nicht grundlegend ändern. Dafür gibt's jeden Tag zwei Chaps. Und wenn brav reviewt wird sogar mehr. :-)

**4. Kapitel: Noch mehr Fragen**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry äußerst unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Fred und George waren neben seinem Bett appariert. Ein Schrei auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers sagte Harry, dass auch Ron fürchterlich erschreckt war. "Seid ihr verrückt", schrie Ron. "Was soll das bitte werden", fragte Harry noch ganz verschlafen. "Ach, Mom hat gesagt, wir sollen euch zum Frühstück holen, denn Dumbledore wird bald kommen", sagte Fred. Und George fügte grinsend hinzu:" Aber sie hat nicht gesagt, auf welche Art wir euch wecken sollen und ..." Weiter kam George nicht, denn Ron wollte gerade sein Kissen nach ihm werfen und die Zwillinge entschieden sich dafür zu disapparieren.

Total verschlafen und mürrisch trotteten Harry und Ron in die Küche. Hermine und Ginny nahmen gerade am Tisch platz. Auch sie wirkten ziemlich unausgeschlafen. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, aber da kam Mrs. Weasley und fragte ihn, was er denn trinken möchte. "Und beeilt euch ein bisschen mit dem frühstücken. Dumbledore wird bald hier sein", sagte sie.

Also mussten die Unterhaltungen auf später verschoben werden. Lange Zeit hörte man nicht mehr als leise trinkende und mampfende Geräusche. Als Harry fertig war, öffnete er den Mund um die Mädchen zu fragen, warum sie so verschlafen aussahen, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Dumbledore eintrat.

"Einen schönen guten Morgen, allerseits", wünschte er gut gelaunt. Mrs. Weasley begrüßte ihn herzlich und bot ihm sogleich eine Tasse Tee an, die er dankend annahm. Dann drehte er sich zu den Vieren um. Fragend blickten sie ihn an. Dumbledore setzte sich und sagte:" Na, nun schießt mal los. Was ist denn so passiert." Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny plapperten gleichzeitig darauf los. Erst ein lautes "Stopp" von Dumbledore ließ sie verstummen. "Nicht alle auf einmal. Ich versteh ja kein Wort", sagte er. "Einer nach dem anderen. Mrs. Granger, fangen sie einmal an."

Hermine erzählte ihre Swimming Pool - Geschichte, danach folgte Rons fliegende Gnome, Ginny's Brandstiftungen und zu guter Letzt erzählte Harry von dem Licht, dass ihn verfolgte. Von dem Traum von gestern wollte er noch nichts erwähnen. Er wollte zuerst die Meinung von Dumbledore hören.

Erwartungsvolle Blicke starrten zu Dumbledore. Dieser blickte stumm an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Murmelte unverständliches vor sich hin und nickte ganz langsam. Erst dann drehte er sich zu den Mädchen und Jungen um. "Na, was ist mit uns nicht in Ordnung? Magischer Kurzschluss oder so was ähnliches?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Diesmal schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. "Nein, nein, keine Sorge, Mr. Weasley." Mehr sagte er nicht. Bis Harry schließlich vor Spannung die Nerven durchgingen. "Nun sagen sie schon, was mit uns los ist. Oder wissen sie es nicht? Und wenn sie es nicht wissen, dann sag sie wenigstens das!", schrie Harry. Ginny sah Harry entsetzt an. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Hermine hingegen blickte ihn böse an und stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite.

Nachdem Harry ihren bösen Blick und Ginny's Entsetzen sah, sagte er kleinlaut:" Entschuldigung!" und schaute reumütig zu Dumbledore, der wiederum nur nickte.

Nach wenigen Minuten begann er zu erzählen:" Es gibt da eine Sage. Sie handelt von einem Volk mit magischen Kräften. Sie alle werden sicher von ihnen gehört haben, oder zumindest Mrs. Granger wird von ihnen gehört haben. Und zwar meine ich das Volk der Elben." Wie Dumbledore richtig vermutet hatte, huschte ein wissendes Grinsen über Hermines Gesicht. Die anderen tauschten fragende Blicke. Dumbledore erzählte einfach weiter:" Dieses Volk war mit der Natur sehr vertraut. Sie verstanden es die Kräfte der Pflanzen zu nutzen, kamen mit Tieren ausgezeichnet aus und einige konnten sich die Macht der Elemente zu nutze machen. Und hier wären wir bei dem Teil angelangt, der mit euch zu tun haben könnte. Bei euch geht es um Wasser, Feuer, Erde und Licht. Das sind Elemente. Es gibt auch noch ein paar andere wie zum Beispiel Luft. Mehr kann ich euch im Moment leider auch nicht sagen. Aber ich kenne da jemanden, der da sicher weiter helfen kann. Ich werde ihn aufsuchen und mit ihm sprechen."

Vier Paar Augen schauten ihn erstaunt und traurig zugleich an. Sei hätten gerne jetzt schon mehr gewusst. Aber das wenige, was er ihnen erzählt hatte, war faszinierend. "Ich hab da noch etwas zu erzählen. Ich habe vergessen es vorher zu erwähnen", sagte Ginny ganz leise. Dumbledore wandte sich hier zu. "Ich...ich hatte so einen Traum letzte Nacht. Jemand oder etwas hat mit mir gesprochen. Ich habe es nicht gesehen, aber... aber da war...zumindest bilde ich es mir ein...ein Flügel. Mit silbernen Federn. Überall war Feuer. Aber, obwohl ich so nah stand, war mir nicht heiß", begann Ginny stockend zu berichten. "Und, was hat er oder es zu dir gesagt?", wollte Harry wissen, da ja auch er letzte Nacht mit jemandem ein Gespräch geführt hatte. Auch Ron und Hermine zappelten aufgeregt auf ihren Sesseln herum. "Ich kann mich leider nicht genau erinnern. Irgendwas von: ich bin bei dir und von Macht und Feuer war die Rede. Sonst weiß ich leider nichts mehr", sagte Ginny.

"Ich hatte so einen Traum auch", sagte Harry und erzählte seinen Traum. Nachdem er geendet hatte, berichteten auch Hermine und Ron von ihren Träumen. Hermine konnte sich nur noch an die Farbe Blau erinnern und an stechende Augen und Ron hatte gar nichts gesehen. Rund um ihn war nur Wald gewesen. Nachdem alle fertig berichtet hatten, versprach Dumbledore, dass er sich mit dem "Unbekannten" auch darüber unterhalten würde und schließlich verabschiedete er sich:" Ich wünsch euch noch schöne Ferien. Wir sehn uns dann an deinem Geburtstag."


	5. Geburtstag und ZAG´s

**5. Kapitel Geburtstag und ZAG´s**

Seit dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore waren bereits 2 Wochen vergangen. Zu allem Erstaunen passierte in dieser Zeit recht wenig. Nur die Schreckensmeldungen Voldemort wurden immer schlimmer. Arthur Weasley konnte nur noch wenig Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen, da er sich fast ausschließlich im Ministerium befand.

Als Harry an diesem Morgen aufstand wunderte er sich zuerst, dass sein Freund Ron sich nicht mehr in seinem Bett befand. Verschlafen ging er die Treppe hinunter. Als er die Küche betrat schallte ihm bereit ein HAPPY BIRTHDAY entgegen. Alle waren gekommen um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern. Da waren Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Luna, Cho und die gesamte Weasley Familie, bis auf Percy.

Nachdem er seine Geschenke bekommen hatte und die riesige Geburtstagstorte die aussah wie ein großer Gryffindor Löwe, verteilt hatte, verbrachten sie noch alle einen schönen Tag. Am Abend, als die meisten bereits wieder gegangen waren, führte Dumbledore Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Harry und zu aller Verwunderung auch Cho in das Wohnzimmer. Lupin wartete inzwischen bei Molly in der Küche, nachdem Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte, das er sich im Moment nur mit den Schülern unterhalten wolle. Ms. Weasley war natürlich nicht begeistert das zu hören. Sie wollte natürlich wissen was mit ihren Kindern nicht stimmte, da sie ja auch die Sache mit den Gnomen und Hermines Büchern mitgekriegt hatte.

"Professor haben sie schon etwas von ihrem Freund erfahren, das uns irgendwie helfen könnte?" Fragte Harry ohne Umschweife." Leider nicht, bis jetzt konnte ich noch keine Verbindung zu ihm herstellen. Trotzdem habe ich eine Neuigkeit, ich möchte euch das 5 Element vorstellen; LUFT."

Cho wurde augenblicklich rot, alle Blicke hafteten jetzt auf ihr, die meisten waren freundlich nur Ginny blickte etwas böse. "Was ist denn dir widerfahren?" fragte Ron, die immer noch etwas verlegen dreinblickende Cho. "Ich war mit meinen Eltern in Ägypten Pyramiden anschauen, und als wir da mitten in der Wüste standen, ist mir erst aufgefallen, dass ich kein Wasser mehr hatte. Ich hab mir einfach vorgestellt wie es auf einmal zu regnen beginnt. Und plötzlich tauchten wie aus dem Nichts Gewitterwolken auf, das Problem an der Sache war, dass es gleich mehrere Tage durchgeregnet hat. Jetzt schaut die Wüste Sahara aus wie der Botanische Garten. Zum Glück hat es dann nach einer Woche doch noch aufgehört." Als sie geendet hatte, hafteten wieder alle Blicke auf Dumbledore. Doch dieser konnte ihnen nichts weiter mitteilen, und bat um Geduld bis sie wieder in Hogwarts sind.

Als die 5 wieder alleine waren erzählte ihnen Cho auch noch von ihrem Traum. Er unterschied sich kaum von dem was die anderen erzählten außer, dass sie geschwebt war und sie glaubte eine Hand mit Krallen gesehen zu haben. Danach hätte sie Dumbledore kontaktiert und dieser hätte gesagt, dass sie alle Antworten heute bekommen würde. Und so mussten die anderen 4 auch noch einmal ihre Geschichte erzählen. Auch Remus und Miss. Weasley hörten den Erzählungen zu. Doch sie konnten sich noch weniger einen Reim darauf machen wie Dumbledore. Man einigte sich darauf, dass sie wohl wirklich erst Antworten in Hogwarts bekommen würden.

Danach wurde noch über das kommende Schuljahr gesprochen. Harry fragt Remus wer den nun dieses Jahr VGDDK unterrichten würde. Remus allerdings konnte ihnen darauf keine Antwort geben, er meinte nur das Dumbledore gesagt hat, dass er jemanden im Auge hätte, er aber nicht wüsste, ob derjenige so lange in Hogwarts bleiben könne.

So verging die Zeit bis zum 10. August, wieder saßen sie alle um den Tisch der Weasley's als plötzlich eine braune Eule durch das Fenster flog und sich auf den Tisch setzte. Nachdem man die Eule von den Briefen befreit hatte, mussten Ron, Hermine, und Harry erst mal hart schlucken. Auf den Briefen war groß das Wort ZAG zu lesen.

Langsam machten alle ihre drei Briefe auf. "Acht Mum, ich hab Acht Zag´s", "Ich auch" meinte Harry, "und du Hermine?" fragten beide im Chor. Ich hab...hab...13 Zag´s". "Wow das ist Rekord Hermine bist jetzt hatte keiner über 12 Zag´s." meinte Ron.

Und so gab es schon wieder einen Grund zu feiern, Harry und Ron konnten Auroren werden und Hermine konnte mit ihrem Zeugnis sowieso machen was sie wollte.

Die letzten zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, morgen am 1. September würden sie wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Und ihr größtes Abenteuer würde beginnen.


	6. Auf nach Hogwarts

AN: Oh, je 43 Leser und **ein** Review. Lasst uns Ursachenforschung betreiben.

A: Die Geschichte ist mies und verdient kein Review.

B: Es ist zu Heiß zum Review schreiben.

C: Wozu Reviewn gibt eh jeden Tag ein Update.

Ich kann ja euch ja nicht mal anbieten das umso mehr reviewt wird, umso mehr Kapitel kommen täglich drauf, weil ich nicht weiß ob ihr das überhaupt wollt! Also schreibt mir bitte ein kurzes Review. Kann auch Kritik sein solange sie konstruktiv bleibt. ;-)

**Steffen: **Oh du mein einziger. ;-) Na schauen wir mal ob du mit Dunkelheit Recht hattest. g Und noch mal danke hab das jetzt mit Mrs. Ms. Bei den anderen Kapiteln komplett ausgebessert. (hoffe ich.)

**6. Kapitel Auf nach Hogwarts**

Emsiges Treiben herrschte an diesem 1. September im Fuchsbau, Harry schrie nun schon zum 10. mal ob jemand sein Besenpflegeset gesehen hätte, während Ron seine "Snape Explodiert" Karten nicht finden konnte, Hermine war gerade dabei ihre Bücher in ihren Koffer zu tun, und Ginny suchte ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Kurz, das perfekte Chaos und zwischen allem stand Mrs. Weasley wie der Fels in der Brandung. Dass sie trotzdem alle um halb neun auf dem Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel standen, grenzte an ein Wunder. Doch obwohl noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit blieb, mussten sie sich beeilen, wollten sie doch alle in einem Abteil sitzen. Und auch Cho wollten sie dabei haben, da sie doch alle seit diesem Sommer eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten.

Pünktlich um 9 setze sich der Zug in Bewegung, sie winkten alle noch Mrs. Weasley, und dann erschien auch schon Cho im Abteil. Man erzählte sich noch von den restlichen Ferienerlebnissen, und alle freuten sich bereits wieder auf den Unterricht. Natürlich diskutierte man auch über den neuen VGDDK Lehrer.

Dann ging plötzlich die Abteiltür auf und Draco Malfoy stand in der Türe...es wurde augenblicklich Dunkel im Abteil. Nur um Harry war eine art Ring aus weißem Licht, der so aussah als ob er die Dunkelheit aufhielt. "WAS SOLL DAS MALFOY", rief Harry. "Ich habe keine Ahnung Potter, eigentlich wollte ich nur mal vorbeikommen und euch ein bisschen das Leben schwer machen", sagte Draco mit zittriger Stimme. Dann wich die Dunkelheit wieder zurück und alles war wieder normal, auch Harry's Licht war verschwunden. Draco beschloss, dass jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit für böse Worte sei, und so suchte er schnell das Weite.

"Was war das Harry", fragte Ginny vorsichtig. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich war das mein Wächter, er scheint zu wissen dass ich die Dunkelheit nicht besonders mag." Auch die anderen waren nach dieser Vorstellung kreidebleich geworden. Die nächste Zeit verbrachten unsere fünf Helden mit schweigen. Jeder schien nachzudenken was das eben war, und plötzlich meinte Hermine: "Das ist es." "Was...was ist es Hermine?" fragte Ron. "Ich glaube der kleine Malfoy hat auch ein Element." "BOOM" plötzlich saßen vier junge Leute in einem Zugabteil und versuchten verzweifelnd ihre Münder wieder zu zubekommen. "Der, ausgerechnet der? Warum kein anderer", meinte Ron unaufhörlich. "Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Wer ist der größte Widersacher des Lichts?", "Die Dunkelheit", "Richtig Harry, die Dunkelheit und wer ist der größte Widersacher Harrys", "Du…weißt…schon..." wollte Cho sagen, doch da viel ihr Ginny ins Wort. "Nein nicht Voldemort, er ist sein größter Feind, das ist etwas anderes." "Richtig Ginny, Draco ist sein größter Widersacher und das ist wohl auch der Grund warum er das Element der Dunkelheit bekam." Als Hermine geendet hatte, hatten sie gerade noch genug Zeit auszusteigen und in die Kutschen zu wechseln, denn sie waren bereits in Hogsmeade angekommen.

Und dann tauchten bereits die Türme Hogwarts vor ihnen auf. #Wunderschön endlich wieder daheim#, "Ja sagte Harry an Ginny gewandt das denke ich mir auch jedes Mal." "Eh ... Harry ich hab gar nichts gesagt." "Doch du hast gesagt: Wunderschön, endlich wieder daheim." "Nein das hab ich nicht gesagt, das hab ich...gedacht". "Wie meinst du das ... gedacht? Das würde bedeuten, dass ich deine Gedanken gelesen habe." "Das lässt sich leicht herausfinden" meinte nun Hermine." Was denkt eh'...RON." #Hör endlich auf meine kleine Schwester

anzustarren!# "Tu ich doch gar nicht", meinte Harry empört. "Verdammt, er kann's tatsächlich!" "Wow das ist doch mal was", meinte nun Cho die in der ganzen Zeit ziemlich ruhig geblieben war.

"Anscheinend hast du mit deinem Element die Möglichkeit, hellseherische Fähigkeiten zu nutzen." erklärte Hermine. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er, der schlechteste Wahrsageschüler in der Geschichte Hogwarts, soll Gedankenlesen und in die Zukunft schauen können. Andererseits schien dies eine Fähigkeit seines Elementes "Licht" zu sein, und nicht der Teeblatt-Blödsinn den Trelawney dauernd faselte.

Schließlich kamen die Kutschen vor Hogwarts zum Stehen. Schnell eilten sie in die große Halle, und nahmen ihre Plätze am Gryffindor Tisch ein und auch Cho setze sich zu ihnen. Was auf der einen Seite verständnislose Blicke am Gryffindor Tisch und auf der anderen Seite böse Blicke am Ravenclaw Tisch zu folge hatte.

Doch dann passierte etwas, dass nicht auf der Tagesordnung stand, den plötzlich viel Hermine mitten auf den Gryffindor Tisch in Ohnmacht. Ron handelte geistesgegenwärtig und weckte sie mit dem Enervate Zauber wieder auf. "Hermine was ist los?" fragte Ron, Hermine immer noch im Arm haltend. "Merlin...Merlin..", "Merlin was", "Nein Merlin ...da oben am Lehrertisch". "Als Ron in die Richtung sah, wäre im Hermine fast vor Schreck aus dem Arm gerutscht. Dort oben am Lehrertisch zwischen Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape, saß er... MERLIN. Doch bevor noch jemand in Ohnmacht fallen konnte, erhob sich Dumbledore und klopfte auf einen der Kelche vor ihm.

"Liebe Schüler bevor wir mit dem Aufteilen in die Häuser beginnen, möchte ich ihnen schnell jemanden vorstellen. Und zwar unseren neuen VGDDK Lehrer. So etwas wird zwar normalerweise nach dem Aufteilen bekannt gegeben, aber wir möchten doch nicht das hier reihenweise Mädchen in Ohnmacht fallen, wir sind hier ja nicht auf einem Boy group Konzert." Nur vereinzeltes Lachen war zu hören, viele schauten immer noch mit gebanntem Blick auf Merlin, der lässig auf seinem Stuhl saß und den Worten Dumbledore's mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen lauschte. "Also die meisten haben ihn ja bereits erkannt. Darf ich ihnen, liebe Schüler ihren neuen Professor vorstellen, Professor Merlin. Und da es seit letztem Jahr anscheinend üblich ist, dass sich die neuen Lehrer selber vorstellen, würde ich dich bitten nach dem aufteilen selber ein paar Worte an die Schüler zu richten." "Sehr gerne" antworte Merlin. Nachdem das aufteilen der neuen Schüler beendet war, begann Dumbledore mit seiner eigentlichen Eröffnungsrede: "Liebe neue und alte Schüler, es freut mich das ihr alle wieder hier seit. Wie immer möchte ich euch darauf hinweisen, dass das betreten des Waldes rund um Hogwarts für ALLE Schüler verboten ist." Des Weiteren möchte ich euch auf die Liste der Verbotenen Gegenstände hinweisen die nun bereits als Tapete erhältlich ist; wie immer in Mr. Filchs Büro. Und nun übergebe ich das Wort an euren neuen Professor."

Als Merlin sich erhob wurde es augenblicklich still: "Liebe Schüler Hogwarts, liebe Kollegen, wie euch Prof. Dumbledore bereits mitgeteilt hat, werde ich in diesem Jahr euren Unterricht in VGDDK übernehmen. Ich komme zwar aus einer gänzlich anderen Zeit, aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass ich ihnen ein bisschen was beibringen kann. Am Schluss noch eine Bitte, ich möchte euch darum bitten, dass ihr mich mit meinem echten Namen EMRYS ansprecht. Merlin ist nur ein Titel ähnlich wie Professor. Danke." Ohrenbetäubender Jubel brach augenblicklich in der großen Halle aus. Wow, der echte Merlin unterrichtet mich persönlich in VGDDK, ging es fast jedem Schüler gleichzeitig durch den Kopf.

"Und nun haut rein"

Nachdem alle Schüler fertig mit ihrem Essen waren, brachten Hermine, Ron und Ginny die neuen Schüler in den Gryffindor Turm. Harry ging inzwischen alleine zu Hagrid und begrüßte seinen großen Freund. Später machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm. Als er dort ankam, fiel ihm aber ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte.

#Probier's mit Hauspokal# " Wer war das? Hallo"? Doch keiner antwortete ihm. #Muss ich mir eingebildet haben#, dachte sich Harry. Trotzdem stellte er sich vor das Portrait der Fetten Dame und sagte: "HAUSPOKAL". Und tatsächlich schwang sie zur Seite und gab den Eingang frei.

Schnell ging er hinauf zum Schlafraum und fiel in sein Bett, er schlief sofort mit nur einem Gedanken ein:

Endlich Daheim.


	7. Unterricht

**7. Kapitel: Unterricht**

Als sie am nächsten morgen beim Frühstück saßen, war Harry richtig gut drauf. Er hatte wieder keine Alpträume. Im Gegenteil. Er hatte sehr intensive Träume über ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Er schob das auf seine neue Kraft. Der Wächter hatte ihm ja gesagt, dass er jetzt nicht mehr allein ist.

Natürlich war das Thema Nummer eins am Gryffindor Tisch die heurige Gryffindor Mannschaft. Ron war Hüter, Ginny Jäger und Harry Sucher.

"Also fehlen uns 2 Treiber und 2 Jäger", sagt Ron, der neue Kapitän des Quidditsch Teams. Er war echt überrascht als McGonagall ihm heute früh die Nachricht überbrachte. Harry wunderte das kaum, Ron war der bessere Stratege und als Hüter hat er auch einen besseren Überblick. Man einigte sich darauf, Anfang Februar ein paar Auswahlspiele zu veranstalten.

Keine Überraschung war der Stundenplan, natürlich hatten sie wieder Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slyterins. Schnell machten sie sich auf in die Kerker, Snape hasste Unpünktlichkeit.

Gerade als sie ihre Stammplätze eingenommen hatten, fiel ihnen auf das nur noch sehr wenige Schüler Zaubertränke besuchten. Neben Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville aus Gryffindor waren nur noch Blais Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy von Slyterhin anwesend. "I..ch h...hätte es auch abgewählt, aber ich brauche es für meinen Beruf", sagt Neville mit zittriger Stimme.

Und dann kam ER durch die Tür, Snape wie immer mit wehendem Umhang und schlechter Laune." Das ist also die fortgeschrittene Klasse Zaubertränke. Zaubererwelt, was ist aus dir geworden. Trotzdem werden wir gleich mit einer Wiederholung aus dem letzten Jahr anfangen. Sie werden jetzt alle den Wolfsbann Trank brauen und wehe ich höre auch nur ein Wort. Sie sind Fortgeschrittene, sie brauchen keine Hilfe.

Harry und Ron wurden fleißig und am laufenden Band beschimpft und zur Schnecke gemacht. Jeder war froh als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war.

Als nächstes hatten sie Verwandlungen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, wo ihnen Hagrid noch mal die Einhörner zeigte und dann kam die Stunde auf die alle schon am meisten gespannt waren. VGDDK.

Harry, Hermine, und Ron setzen sich ganz nach vorne. Merlin war noch nicht da. Sie hatten diese Stunde gemeinsam mit den Hufflepuffs. Als Merlin durch die Tür kam, wurde es Augenblicklich still. "Ich sehe, dass sie im letzten Jahr etwas mit dem Stoff zurückgeblieben sind, zumindest was den inoffiziellen Lehrplan angeht. Aber ich habe da etwas von einem geheimen Club gehört, also werde ich einmal testen, wie weit sie in VGDDK wirklich sind. Wer von ihnen kann einen Protego Schild?" Alle Hände selbst derer, die nicht in der DA waren, waren Augenblicklich in der Luft." Sehr gut und wer kann einen Patronus?" Da waren es schon bedeutend weniger. Nur Harry, Hermine, Ron und Justin Finch Flatchley zeigten auf. "Oh das sind mehr als ich erwartet hatte." Nun gut, wir werden dieses Schuljahr folgendes durchgehen: Defensiv Zauber: Dabei werde ich ihnen ein paar Schilde zeigen, die wesentlich stärker sind als der Protego. Und natürlich auch einige Angriffszauber. Die restliche Stunde wiederholten sie Sprüche, die sie bereits gelernt hatten.

"War eine tolle erste Stunde" meinte Hermine. "Ja, vor allem hat er uns keine Hausaufgaben aufgegeben." grinste Harry. "Wer kommt noch mit in die Bibliothek? Ich muss den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke und Verwandlungen schreiben." fragte Hermine obwohl sie sich gleich dachte, dass sie die Antwort schon kenne. Umso geschockter war sie, als beide synchron meinten. "ICH". "Wie...warum, OK wer seit ihr und wo sind Harry und Ron?"

"Hermine das ist nicht lustig, Ron und ich haben uns im Fuchsbau unterhalten und sind zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass wenn wir so weiter machen wie bis her, keine Chance haben gute Auroren zu werden." Diese Worte freuten Hermine ungemein. #Endlich haben sie es eingesehen#. "Jaja endlich haben wir es eingesehen." sagte Harry vergnügt und lies einen grinsenden Ron und eine verdatterte Hermine zurück.

So wie sieht's nun aus mit einem kleinen Review? indeckunggeh


	8. Das Versagen des Wächters

**AN: **Zuerst mal lieben dank für die Review's. Die Kritik war angebracht. Das mit den Kapiteln ist so ein Problem, da die Geschichte bereits fertig geschrieben ist. Ich hab mir jetzt alles noch mal angesehen, und musste feststellen, dass die Kapitel leider so kurz bleiben. Dafür bleibe ich dabei und poste mindestens zwei jeden Tag.

**Steffen**: Na schau jetzt bist du nicht mehr alleine. Freut mich, dass dir das mit Merlin gefällt. 40 Grad, ich weiß was du meinst. Ich sitze hier zwischen meinen zwei PCs. Und mein Ventilator macht auf Heizung und strahlt mir warme Luft ins Gesicht.

**Vanessa:** Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Kapitellänge siehe oben. Aber vielleicht kann ich ja ein paar Kapitel miteinander verbinden so dass sie länger werden.

**Coop:** Machen wir.

**DKub:** Danke für das Lob und die Kritik. Du solltest die Kapitel mal sehen bevor sie Amazone ließt. Da verstehst du gar nichts mehr. ;-) Was die Hetzerei betrifft: Auch da hast du recht. Dies hat wahrscheinlich mit meiner Ungeduld und mit der Angst zu tun das mir die Leser weg schlafen. g Das mit dem Skript haben wir gemacht. Wir haben uns einen groben Strang zusammengeschrieben und dann die Kapitel verfasst.

**Rainman70**: Freut mich, dass du trotzdem wissen willst wie es weitergeht. Abgehackt na ja wie gesagt, das war das erste Mal das ich so was geschrieben hab. Aber ich glaube das sich das verbessern wird, umso länger die Geschichte dauert. Setze mich jetzt auch jedes Mal bevor ich ein neues Chapter veröffentliche noch mal hin und versuche noch ein paar Details einzufügen.

So und jetzt geht's weiter:

**8. Kapitel: Das Versagen des Wächters.**

Nachdem die vier ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatten, denn Ginny hatte sich auch zu ihnen gesellt, machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn es war schon sehr spät. Und da Hermine, Ron und Ginny ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachgehen mussten, ging Harry gleich ins Bett, seit den Ferien hatte er vor dem schlafen keine Angst mehr. Er wusste zwar noch immer nicht genau was ihn da beschützte, aber er war froh das es da war. Doch in dieser Nacht sollte es anders werden.

Diese Nacht war nicht sehr angenehm für Harry. Zwar träumte er nicht von Sirius oder Cedric dafür stand er in einem großen dunklen Raum. Kein Licht war zu sehen und auch sein Wächterlicht ließ sich nicht blicken. Harry wusste instinktiv das er eine Vision hatte. Er bekam Angst, was wenn wieder jemand schaden nehmen würde. Was wenn er wieder einfach nur zusehen könnte. Dann geschah es, er hörte die Stimme die ihm schon so oft Verzweiflung und Schmerz gebracht hatte, eine Stimme die er nur zu gut kannte:

"Potter deine lahmen Versuche mich aus deinem Geist zu verbannen sind lächerlich. "SIE HER".

Der Raum war plötzlich von einem grünen Licht erhellt. Unnatürlich war es und es bestand aus Linien, die vom Boden aufstrahlten, Harry konnte trotzdem nur wenig sehen.

Er erkannte einen Stern, und am Rand des Kreises waren alte Runen zu erkennen.

"Sieh, was ich erschaffen habe, Potter." Dann sah er ihn, er stand genau in der Mitte des Sterns aus grünem Licht.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, wird dieses Siegel dein Untergang sein, Potter." "Das nächste Mal, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, wird es dein Untergang sein" rief Harry in einem Anflug von Zorn, was wollte ihm Voldemort mit dieser Lichtshow beweisen. Die Angst hatte sich, nachdem er sicher gegangen war das sie alleine in diesem merkwürdigen Raum waren, in puren Hass verwandelt." "Wir werden ja sehen, dummer Junge, ob du genauso mutig bist, wenn ich dir die Macht meines Siegels offenbare." Dann wirst du den geballten Zorn spüren, den Zorn des SIEGELS VON ORIC..." In diesem Moment mischte sich eine andere Stimme ein. "JETZT IST ES GENUG". Es war Vorbei, von einem Moment auf den anderen war alles verschwunden. Voldemort, das Siegel, und die Fremde Stimme die ihm anscheinend zu Hilfe kommen wollte. Er sah sich um.

Harry stand wieder in dem Raum mit der Dunkelheit und dem Kreis aus Licht. "Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ich habe in meiner Aufgabe als Wächter versagt." "Was, warum?" Fragte Harry irritiert. "Du hättest das nicht sehen sollen. Meine Aufgabe ist es, dich vor dem eindringen solcher Mächte zu schützen. Trotzdem waren diese Meldungen beunruhigend. Sollte dieser dunkle Zauberer tatsächlich im Besitz des Siegels sein, ist es kaum noch möglich ihn aufzuhalten. Du solltest mit deinen Freunden mit Merlin und auch mit deinem Schulleiter darüber sprechen." "Das kannst du vergessen, er redet nicht mit mir, also werde ich nicht mit ihm reden!" "Dies ist nicht die richtige Zeit, den Trotzkopf zu spielen, glaube mir, wenn Merlin hört um was es hier geht, wird er handeln." "Ich weiß zwar nicht was du meinst, und was so gefährlich an diesem Siegel sein soll, aber ich werde deinen Rat befolgen und mit ihnen sprechen. Aber können wir nicht wenigstens meine Freunde da raus halten, sie haben mit mir schon genug mitgemacht, der Stein, die Kammer, Sirius Befreiung, Cedric und das Turnier und dann natürlich das letzte Jahr. Die Sache im Ministerium und trotz das ich sie immer wieder in solche Gefahr gebracht habe, halten sie zu mir. Ich will einfach nicht das ihnen was passiert." "Harry warum denkst du haben sie diese alte Magie der Elemente bekommen, doch nur um dir zu helfen, sie wollen nicht raus gehalten werden, so wie sie es nie wollten. Sie glauben an dich Harry, sie glauben so fest an dich, dass sie überall mit dir hingehen würden. Selbst wenn du sie in den sicheren Tod führen müsstest, nur um für eine größere Sache einzutreten. Sprich mit ihnen, und sie werden dir alle folgen. Alle bis auf einen vielleicht. Trotzdem musst du es versuchen, sprich auch mit ihm es ist wichtig das ihr ihn überzeugt, das er gerade auf der falschen Seite steht." "Malfoy? Also schön ich werde mit ihnen sprechen auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß worüber und was er davon halten wird." "Gut, ich wusste du würdest vernünftig reagieren." "Geh jetzt Harry, wir haben nur wenig Zeit." "Wann werde ich dich endlich sehen?" "Wenn ich Recht behalte und Merlin so reagiert, wie ich es mir vorstelle, dann kann es nicht mehr lange dauern". "Bis bald junger Harry".

Und damit wachte Harry auf. Er blieb noch eine Sekunde im Bett liegen und weckte dann Ron. "Sag mal spinnst du. Mich mitten in der Nacht zu wecken". "VOLDEMORT" sagt Harry laut aber deutlich in Rons Ohr. "Was...wo...Harry was ist passiert, du siehst schrecklich aus." "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen wir müssen die Mädchen wecken und dann zu Dumbledore." "Aber wir können nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal" "Nein, aber ich hab ne Idee. Komm mit. Eilig zogen sich die beiden an steckten ihre Zauberstäbe ein, und liefen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Und was jetzt?" "Warte" meinte Harry.

#Ginny...Ginny kannst du mich hören.# #Harry lass mich schlafen ich bin...Harry#. #Ja Ginny ich bin's, ich bin in deinen Gedanken#. #Harry das gehört sich nicht. Schon gar nicht um so eine Uhrzeit.# #Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für gutes benehmen, es ist etwas passiert. Weck sofort Hermine und komm dann mit ihr runter.# #Was? OK sind schon unterwegs.#

"Sie kommen runter", meinte Harry. "Wie hast du das gemacht?" "Na ja, ich hab Ginny meine Gedanken geschickt und sie mir ihre." "Eh Harry, dass ist dann aber nicht mehr Gedanken lesen, das ist Telepathie." "Ja ich weiß. Ich glaube aber, dass funktioniert nur mit Ginny." "Was, wieso ausgerechnet mit Ginny?" Doch bevor Ron rot werden konnte und Harry irgendetwas sagen konnte das ihm später vielleicht leit tun könnte, stürmten bereits die beiden Mädchen ins Zimmer. "Harry was ist passiert?" Fragte Hermine mit Angst in den Augen. "Noch nicht, erst zu Dumbledore und außerdem sind wir noch nicht komplett." "Ah ja, Cho fehlt" meinte Ron. "Ja, Cho fehlt und Malfoy" "Was? Malfoy, dieser Schleimbeutel." "Er hat ein Element und mein Wächter hat gesagt, dass ich mit allen sprechen müsste, er meinte, dass wir zusammen halten sollen", erzählte Harry. "Also los, gehen wir zu Dumbledore, wir können nur hoffen, dass uns niemand sieht." Sagte Ginny die noch immer nicht verstand um was es ging. Langsam schlichen unsere vier Helden durch die Gänge Hogwarts.

Als sie fast am Gargoyle angekommen waren, hörten sie aber ein leider allzu vertrautes Geräusch hinter sich. "Was ist das", fragt Ginny und die Panik war in ihren Augen deutlich zu erkennen. "Das ist nur die Katze von Filch, verdammt" sagte Harry. Doch dann baute sich Ron vor der Katze auf. "VERSCHWINDE", sprach er mit autoritärer Stimme. Und tatsächlich die Katze lief eiligst davon, aber nicht Richtung Filch, sondern in eine gänzlich andere Richtung. "Ron seit wann hört Mrs. Norris auf dich?" "Keine Ahnung Hermine, aber dafür haben wir jetzt sowieso keine Zeit, los jetzt."

Endlich waren sie am Gargoyle angekommen. "Weiß jemand das Passwort." "Noch nicht, aber gleich". #Wächter kannst du mich hören, ich weiß die Zeit ist noch nicht reif, aber ich brauch deine Hilfe wegen dem Passwort.# Doch Harry bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen ging der Gargoyle nur ein paar Sekunden später zu Seite und Merlin kam eiligst die Treppen herunter. "Na endlich, ich dachte schon ihr kommt gar nicht mehr". Schnell eilten sie alle die Treppe hinauf.

Dumbledore saß in seinem Sessel. Es standen bereits 4 Stühle bereit, auf denen sie alle Platz nahmen. Harry begann ohne Umschweife zu sprechen.

"Professor, sie wissen, dass mein Vertrauen in sie geschwächt ist, trotzdem hat mir mein Wächter…" "Dein Wer?" "Mein Wächter, aber dass erkläre ich ihnen später. Er hat gesagt, ich soll mit ihnen und mit Professor Emrys darüber reden und natürlich mit den anderen Elementen. Deswegen müsste ich sie bitten, Ms. Cho Chang und Mr. Draco Malfoy holen zu lassen. "Mr. Malfoy hat auch ein Element?" "Ja Professor, ganz bestimmt." "Nun gut, dann werde ich die beiden hier her rufen. Emrys war bereits vor euch da und hat mich vor gewarnt, dass heute Nacht etwas passieren würde."

Er ging zum Kamin, und warf eine kleine Brise Flohpulver hinein. "Professor Flitwick, entschuldigen sie, dass ich ihre Nachtruhe unterbreche, aber bitte bringen sie Ms. Chang sofort in mein Büro." Dumbledore wartet keine Antwort ab, denn er war bereits dabei, wieder etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin zu werfen. "Professor Snape, bitte schicken sie sofort den jungen Malfoy in mein Büro" "Jawohl Herr Direktor".

Nach Zehn Minuten betraten die beiden Hauslehrer und ihre zwei Schüler das Büro. Und während sich Cho sofort zu ihren neuen Freunden setze, da sie instinktiv spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei, blieb Draco bei seinem Hauslehrer stehen, und überblickte die ganze Situation. "Professor Flitwick sie können wieder gehen, ich danke ihnen." "Professor Snape sie würde ich bitten zu bleiben, sofern Harry nichts dagegen hat." "Nein ich habe nichts dagegen, das könnte von Vorteil sein."

"Was soll das alles Potter, ich habe keine Lust die ganze Nacht hier zu stehen und deiner Faselei zuzuhören." "Ich glaube doch Malfoy, immerhin geht es hier auch um dich." "Um mich? Ich habe mit euch hier nichts gemeinsam".

"Oh doch, und DAS weißt du genau; das weißt du schon seit der Zugfahrt hierher. Draco sagte nichts mehr, er wusste dass Harry Recht hatte, und dann war da ja auch noch der eigenartige Traum.

"Also Harry was ist passiert?" "Professor, sie wissen doch sicher noch, was in den Ferien passiert ist. Diese merkwürdigen Geschehnisse. Sie sagten uns, dass jeder von uns eine Kraft in sich trägt." Eine alte Kraft der Elben möglicherweise." Nun ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass es so ist.

"Denn ich hatte heute wieder einen Traum. Ich hab Voldemort gesehen"...Harry erzählte ihnen von seinem Traum und auch von dem, was sein Wächter gesagt hatte. Dann ergriff plötzlich Merlin das Wort. "Ich weiß, was dein Wächter meint Harry.

Er meint, dass ich euch ausbilden soll. Euch alle, damit ihr lernt wie ihr mit euerem Element umgehen könnt und wie ihr euch gegen Voldemort verteidigen könnt, aber ich sage euch gleich, dass es nicht einfach sein wird. Wir müssten dazu in eine Welt reisen die sagen wir mal auf einer anderen Ebene des seins liegt. Dazu ist ein mächtigeres Portal notwendig als das, wofür ich meine Zeitreisen benutze. Ihr müsst wissen, das es die Zeit der Elben schon sehr viel Jahrtausende zurück liegt. So weit kann ich euch nicht in die Vergangenheit bringen. Also müssen wir dorthin wo die Elben noch heute Leben. In das Land in das sich die Letzten ihrer Art zurückgezogen haben. Bevor das Zeitalter der Menschen und Zauberer anbrach."

"Das könntest du, alter Freund?" fragte Dumbledore mit unsicherer Stimme. "Ja, aber wie gesagt es wir nicht leicht werden."

"Ich gehe nirgendwo hin mit diesen Idioten", meinte Draco schnippisch. Schon gar nicht, um Potter zu helfen. Er hat meinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht".

Snape hielt sich indessen schon die ganze Zeit seine Hand über das Mahl der Todesser.

"Du kannst ruhig gehen, Severus. Vielleicht erfährst du ja etwas über dieses Siegel von dem Harry berichtet hat." Snape nickte steif und verschwand dann durch den Kamin. Im Büro herrschte Schweigen. Merlin schien nachzudenken. Während Draco nur mit gelangweiltem Blick dastand und so tat als würde ihn das ganze nichts angehen.

Doch plötzlich regte sich etwas in ihm. "Snape ist ein Spion", murmelte er lautlos vor sich hin. #Er ist ein Spion vielleicht kann ich mit dieser Information meine Vater retten#. "Das glaub ich nicht Malfoy du wirst diese Information kaum aus diesem Büro tragen", sprach ihn Harry plötzlich an. "Wie...wie hast du das gemacht." "Ein Teil meiner elementaren Kräfte." Wieder wurde es still im Büro, jeder wartet auf die Rückkehr von Snape, und Harry wusste irgendwie, dass er nicht gerade mit guten Nachrichten zurückkommen würde. Irgendetwas war heute Nacht passiert, doch er konnte nicht sagen was, deshalb behielt er seine Gedanken lieber für sich.

Bis plötzlich ein lautes "Plopp" alle aus ihren Gedanken riss. Im Zimmer standen Remus Lupin und Snape. Beide wirkten abgekämpft, und hatten auch leichte verletzungen zu verzeichnen. "Es gab einen Angriff auf Askaban, Voldemort's Todesser haben das Gefängnis gestürmt und die gefangenen Todesser befreit." "Sind alle entkommen?" fragte Dumbledore. "Ja Sir, dass heißt alle bis auf einen. Er sollte nicht entkommen. Sie haben ein Exempel an ihm statuiert." "Von wem reden sie, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, nun schon etwas ungeduldig. "Professor, sie haben Lucios Malfoy umgebracht und sie haben mit seinem Blut eine Warnung an die Zellenwand geschrieben." "Für Versagen gibt es keine Gnade".

Alle blickten plötzlich zurück zu Draco. Kreidebleich stand er da und murmelte zusammenhangslose Drohungen. "Mein Vater... er hat ihn umgebracht...dieses Schwein...dafür wird er bluten... Mein Vater... was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

"Es tut mir leid Draco, aber nachdem sie deinen Vater umgebracht hatten, sind sie nach Malfoy Manor appariert. Das ganze Haus ist nur noch ein Haufen Schutt. Ich muss dir sagen, dass auch deine Mutter bei diesem Brand ums Leben kam. Du bist der einzige der überlebt hat, da Hogwarts immer noch eine Nummer zu groß für Voldemort ist.

Doch Draco hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. "Mein Vater...Meine Mutter...dafür bring ich ihn um...koste es was es wolle...ich bring ihn um. Plötzlich hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Professor Dumbledore, wenn sie einverstanden sind, hätte ich gerne 3 Tage um über meine Familie zu trauern. Danach"; und jetzt sah er die anderen an, die alle einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck hatten, "werde ich mich mit den anderen hier auf diese Ausbildung einlassen. Doch eines gleich vorweg, ich mach das nicht aus Freundschaft oder Nächstenliebe oder sonst irgendwelchen idiotischen Gefühlen, die mir nur im Weg stehen würden. Ich will nur Rache, Rache für meine Eltern."

"Und die wirst du auch bekommen". Harry war aufgestanden und stand nun genau vor Draco.

"Keine Freunde aber...Verbündete!" Und streckte Draco seine Hand hingegen. Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen. "Solange ihr Voldemort mir überlässt, bin ich einverstanden" Und schlug in Harry's Hand ein.

"Nun, da dies geklärt ist, werde ich mich nicht gegen den Rat Merlins wenden. Ihr könnt mit ihm gehen und das alte Wissen der Elben erlernen. Merlin, wie lange wir diese Ausbildung dauern?" "Nun ja, ich sehe in allen großes Potenzial, aber es wird mindestens zwei Jahre dauern, das sich dass Training der Elben nicht nur auf die Elementkräfte beschränkt. Ich kann allerdings die Zeit so manipulieren, dass hier nur zwei Monate vergehen, weniger ist allerdings nicht drin. Außerdem werdet ihr alle normal weiter altern und auch euer Aussehen wird sich ganz normal verändern." "Professor Emrys, ich hätte noch eine Frage" "Bitte Hermine." "Harry hat etwas von einem grünen Siegel erzählt, wie hast du noch mal gesagt heißt es?" "Ich weiß nicht wie es heißt. In dem Moment, wo Voldemort es mir sagen wollte, hat mich mein Wächter aus der Vision gerissen. Ich hab nur noch Siegel von Oric... verstanden."

Die Augen von Emrys und Dumbledore hatten sich bei diesen Worten sehr geweitet. "Merlin, könnte er das Siegel von...von Orichalcos meinen?" "Es sieht so aus. Obwohl es unwahrscheinlich ist, passt es genau zu der Beschreibung, die Harry uns gegeben hat.

"Was ist das Siegel von Orichalcos", fragt nun Cho. "So wird der Zauber genannt, der das Schicksal von Atlantis besiegelte." Wieder waren alle Augen auf Draco gerichtet. "Das ist korrekt Mr. Malfoy, so lautet die Legende", erklärte Dumbledore. "Die Atlanter wussten nicht, wie gefährlich diese Magie ist und haben sie ohne zu überlegen angewandt. Es heißt, dass die Magie des Siegels von Orichalcos, heute nur noch in EINEM Buch beschrieben ist. Im Necronomicon, das Buch der großen alten, das gesammelte Werk der dunklen Magie, erschaffen von einem verrückten Araber mit dem Namen Abdul Alhazred. Mit Menschenblut geschrieben und mit Menschenhaut gebunden."

Als Professor Dumbledore geendet hatte, sah man sechs bleiche Teenager und zwei sehr bleiche Erwachsene im Büro des Direktors stehen. Nur Merlin strahlte weiter hin vollkommene Ruhe aus. "Er kann nur Auszüge aus dem Necronomicon besitzen, sonst wäre das Siegel von Orichalcos unser kleinstes Problem." "Ja Merlin das sehe ich genauso".

"Gut, nun da wir wissen womit wir es zu tun haben, planen wir die nähre Zukunft. Mr. Malfoy, hiermit gestatte ich ihnen zusammen mit Professor Snape die Schule für 3 Tage zu verlassen, um den Tod ihrer Eltern zu betrauern. Des Weiteren werde ich euch anderen die nächsten drei Tage frei geben, damit ihr euch auf eure Reise vorbereiten könnt. Ich möchte euch bitten keine Versuche zu unternehmen, die etwas mit eueren Elementen zu tun haben. Außerdem möchte ich dich Remus bitten, den Unterricht in VGDDK für die nächsten zwei Monate, in denen Professor Emrys nicht da ist, zu übernehmen." "Ich glaube, dass ist so nicht möglich", meinte Merlin. "Nicht einmal ich habe das Recht durch die Ebenen zu reisen wie ich will. Ich kann leider nach der Ausbildung nicht mehr zurückkehren, denn ich war bereits dort und habe es auch lange als meine Heimat angesehen. Leider kann man nur zweimal in seinem Leben, egal wie lange es mittlerweile schon dauert, durch dieses Portal gehen. "

"Das stellt kein Problem da, dann übernehme ich eben den Unterricht für das ganze Jahr. Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich es sowieso vermisst."

"Gut, nun da dieses Problem auch behoben ist, gibt es noch Fragen?" "Wie wollen sie denn den anderen Schülern erklären, dass wir sieben auf einmal nicht mehr da sind", fragte Ron. "Ich werde den anderen erklären, dass ihr zu einem Schüleraustausch nach Durmstrang gereist seid, Merlin musste seine Stelle hier leider kündigen, weil er in einer anderen Zeit dringender gebraucht wird, was ja auch stimmt. Wie wir ihnen allerdings euer verändertes Aussehen erklären, weiß ich noch nicht. Auch, dass ihr, wenn ihr zurück kommt volljährig seit, stellt ein Problem dar. Aber ich werde mir in den nächsten 2 Monaten schon etwas einfallen lassen. Heute ist 3. September. Ihr reist am 6. September mit Merlin nach Avalon und seit frühestens am 6. November wieder da. Jetzt da alles geklärt ist, sollten wir uns nur noch darüber unterhalten, wen wir über die Wahrheit einweihen. Ich würde die gesamte Weasley Familie vorschlagen, außerdem die Lehrer, und den Orden des Phönix".

"Das halte ich auch für das beste" sagten Draco und Harry gleichzeitig. Gut dann würde ich vorschlagen, da es bereits 9 Uhr ist, dass wir jetzt alle zum Frühstück gehen. Denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von euch noch schlafen kann. Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie wünschen können sie meinen Kamin benutzen, falls sie sofort aufbrechen wollen. "Ja das möchte ich, danke Professor." Und schon waren Snape und Draco verschwunden.

"Na dann wünsche ich euch allen trotzdem einen guten Appetit."


	9. Aufbruchstimmung und Geständnisse

**AN: **Ich weiß ist wieder ein kurzes Kapitel, dafür war das andere um so länger.

**9. Kapitel: Aufbruchstimmung und Geständnisse.**

Harry saß vor seinem Bett auf seinem Koffer. Neben ihm lag eine kleine Reisetasche, wo sein ganzer Besitz drin war, den er mit zu den Elben nehmen wollte. Viel war es nicht, ein paar Umhänge, ein bisschen Gewand und sein Unsichtbarkeitsumhang. Er wartete nur noch darauf, dass Ron endlich fertig war. "Was nimmst du da eigentlich alles mit? Wenn du noch ein bisschen weiter stopfst, kriegst du ganz Hogwarts darein." sagte Harry. "Nicht viel, nur ein paar Sachen" "Ach was, zeig mal her". Im selben Moment wünschte er, er hätte nicht hinein gesehen. In Rons Tasche lag ganz oben ein Bild von...Hermine. "Eh Ron, dass tut mir leid, ich wollte deine Privatsphäre nicht verletzten, aber ist da etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?" "Na ja, ich ach, ich glaube, es ist OK, wenn ich es dir sage. Ich glaub, ich hab mich in Hermine verliebt." "Aber das ist doch toll", meinte Harry mit überzeugter Stimme. "Du bist nicht böse oder eifersüchtig?" "Nein Ron, ich weiß schon seit der ersten Klasse das ihr zusammen gehört und ich habe bereits auf jemand anderes ein Auge geworfen." Im nächsten Moment wünschte er sich, jemand hätte ihm vorher seinen Mund mit einem Klebezauber zugekleistert. Doch der Wutanfall Rons blieb aus, er sagte nur mit leiser Stimme: "Ginny...bin gespannt wie du das meiner Mom erklärst." Ron hatte ein fieses Grinsen aufgelegt. "Ich muss erst mal den Mut haben, es Ginny zu sagen, bevor ich damit zu deiner Mutter gehe", sagte Harry mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. "Ja das kenne ich" erwidert Ron. "Egal wir machen das schon. Lass uns jetzt nach unten gehen, die Mädchen warten sicher schon auf uns."

Doch die Mädchen warteten noch nicht. Im Gegenteil, die hatten gerade ein ähnliches Gespräch wie die Jungs. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und Ginny ihr gegenüber. Ihre Taschen hatten sie bereits gestern zusammen gepackt. "Also Hermine du wolltest mir etwas sagen, bevor wir nach unten gehen?" "Ja...ja ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich anfangen soll."

"Hm...wie wäre es mit, Ginny ich hab mich in deinen Bruder verliebt, weiß aber nicht, wie ich es ihm sagen soll und da du doch seine kleine Schwester bist, könntest du mir vielleicht einen Rat geben", half Ginny ihr auf die Sprünge.

"Wow, Ginny kannst du etwa auch Gedanken lesen, so wie Harry?" "Nein Hermine, dass war weibliche Intuition. Beide lachten. "Und wie ist das mit dir und Harry?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Ähnlich wie bei dir und Ron. Ich hab ihn wirklich sehr gerne und versuche ihm das auch zu zeigen. Aber du kennst ja die zwei, wenn man es denen nicht mitten ins Gesicht sagt, kriegen sie überhaupt nichts mit." Wieder mussten beide lachen. "Egal wir machen das schon. Lass uns jetzt nach unten gehen, die Jungs warten sicher schon auf uns."

Da standen sie nun alle vier im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Gerade sind wir hier angekommen und schon müssen wir wieder weg. Kaum vorzustellen, dass wir Hogwarts jetzt 2 Jahre nicht sehen werden und die anderen sehen uns nur 2 Monate nicht". "Ja Harry, aber wir sind ja nicht allein, wir haben ja uns", sagte Ginny und wurde ein bisschen rot. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore's Büro. Sie hatten sich bereits bei den anderen am Vortag verabschiedet. Unterwegs schloss sich auch Cho schweigend an. Es musste nichts mehr gesagt werden, sie wussten was sie zu tun hatten. Dann standen sie wieder vor dem Gargoyle. Doch diesmal mussten sie nicht warten. Emrys stand bereits daneben und öffnete mit einem Wink seiner Hand den Durchgang. Als sie oben ankamen, warteten bereits Dumbledore und ein sehr stark mitgenommener Draco Malfoy auf sie. Fawkes saß auf seiner Schulter und versuchte ihn auf zu muntern. So hatten sie Draco noch nie gesehen. Statt der üblichen Überheblichkeit stand große Trauer in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Es waren keine angenehmen Tage für ihn gewesen. So viele Heuchler hatten ihm die Hand geschüttelt. Die meisten standen wahrscheinlich um seinen Vater herum als es passierte. Oder lachten vor seinem brennenden Haus in dem im selben Moment seine Mutter qualvoll verbrannte.

Keiner sagte etwas. Bis Emrys sich räusperte und meinte, dass es Zeit wäre. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dumbledore, der ihnen allen eine gute Ausbildung wünschte. Als sich alle fertig verabschiedet hatten, begann Merlin in einer alten Sprache zu sprechen. Plötzlich wurde die Luft vor ihm schleierhaft und es bildete sich eine Art Portal. Blau umrandet und glühend stand es vor den 6 Helden. "Ich gehe vor und ihr kommt in einer Minute nach. Ich muss sicher gehen, dass der Weg frei ist", sagt Merlin und verschwand in dem Portal. Draco, der sich wieder gefasst hatte und schon wieder fast wie immer aussah, meinte: "Ich geh voran, ihr folgt". "Momentmahl, wer sagt, dass du voran gehst?" "Ich sage das" "Schluss jetzt Harry, Draco, ich geh voran und dann kommt ihr nach." "Wieso sollte ich auf ein Schlamm...auf dich hören Granger." "Jetzt reicht es", meinte Ginny, die bis dahin ruhig geblieben war. Während die anderen sich immer noch stritten, ging sie einfach durch das Portal hindurch. "Gut, damit wäre das Problem gelöst", meinte Hermine und folge Ginny durch das Portal. Dann gingen auch Ron, Cho, Draco und als letzter Harry hindurch. Als sie alle verschwunden waren, brach das Portal zusammen und hinterließ einen ernst dreinblickenden Schuldirektor. "Wollen wir hoffen, dass die Kraft der 6 Elemente zusammenfindet, um das 7. Element zu finden, sonst sind wir alle verloren."

Schaut doch mal da unten. Was könnte das sein. Vielleicht solltet ihr mal auf den Button "GO" klicken und es herausfinden. gg


	10. Ankunft auf Avalon und Wache

**AN: **So ein neuer Tag, ein neues Update. Viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapiteln. Jetzt wird's Romantisch. uh

**Steffen:** Hab mich schon gefragt wann das jemand zur Sprache bringt. Ja stimmt natürlich, hab mich sehr von den Geschichten von Laser-Jet, Heiko2003 und Obelix72 inspirieren lassen. Meine Helden, bin oft bis 4 in der früh gesessen und habe ihre Geschichten gelesen. (schleim) ne ist wirklich so. Möchte hier aber gleich klarstellen, das obwohl sich vielleicht einzelne Passagen etwas gleichen, das das immer noch meine ganz eigene Geschichte ist. Wie ihr anhand der nächsten Kapitel Festellen werdet. Ja ich hab das Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet. Hab es auf der HP ebenfalls schon geändert. Und schön das du mal auf der HP vorbeigeschaut hast.

**Vanessa: **Na Gott sei dank, jetzt bin ich erleichtert. :-) So viele Fragen. Hm, Tipps aber keine Antworten: 1.) Es ist kein Charakter der bis jetzt noch nicht vorgekommen ist. g 2.)Wenn du Pairings meinst ja klar aber das wurde zum Teil eh schon erklärt. Was die anderen beiden angeht lass dich überraschen.3.)Und was sie mit ihren neuen Kräften alles können, da musst du noch bis Kapitel 14 Warten. g

**Rainman70: **Die Story ist komplett fertig, ich überarbeitete die Kapitel nur noch ein bisschen und füge hier und da ein kleines detail hinzu damit es von der Gesamtheit länger wird. Ob sie die Differenzen beilegen können wirst du bald erfahren.

**DKub:** Hab Heiko2003 ein E-Mail geschrieben. Ansonsten danke für dein Lob. Und schon geht's weiter.

**10.Kapitel: Ankunft auf Avalon und Wache**

"Potter, würdest du bitte von mir runtergehen", "Oh ... sicher Malfoy." Unter lautem Gelächter seiner Freunde stand Harry auf. Er war, nachdem er durch das Portal gegangen war, gestolpert und mitten auf Draco gelandet, dem wohl dasselbe Schicksal ereilt hatte. Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, sahen sie sich um. Sie standen auf einem Strand. Hinter ihnen ging gerade die Sonne am Ende des Horizonts unter und vor ihnen war ein riesiger Wald zu sehen.

"Wo ist Emrys?" "Keine Ahnung Harry, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er hier irgendwo ist. Ich glaube, wir müssen ihn suchen", meinte Hermine. "Sicher nicht Granger. Wir bleiben genau hier stehen und warten, dass er uns von hier holt. Ich hab schon einmal den Fehler gemacht, mit Potter in einen fremden Wald zu gehen und hab's bitter bereut." "Ich bin wenigstens nicht wie ein Baby davon gerannt", gab Harry angriffslustig zurück. "Könntet ihr zwei Mal aufhören? Das bringt nichts", sagte nun Ginny. "OK, mal ganz ruhig. Wir sollten uns was überlegen", meinte nun Cho, die den Streit bis dahin schweigend betrachtet hatte. "Es wird bald Nacht und von Merlin ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Da das hier sein Zuhause ist, glaube ich nicht, dass er uns absichtlich verloren hat. Vielleicht möchte er, dass wir ihn suchen. So eine Art Test." "Also schön, dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen ein Stück in den Wald hinein, zumindest so lange, bis es komplett dunkel ist. Dann suchen wir uns eine Lichtung, wo wir die Nacht verbringen können, sollten wir bis dahin Emrys nicht gefunden haben." Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, sahen sich die anderen kurz an. "Also wenn keiner einen besseren Plan hat, dann machen wir es so", meinte Cho. Also machten sich die 6 Gefährten auf den Weg.

Immer weiter gingen sie, bis sie an einer kleinen Lichtung ankamen. "Wir sollten nicht mehr weiter gehen, es wäre zu gefährlich." "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass immer zwei Wache halten, während die anderen schlafen. Wer weiß, welche Tiere es in diesem Wald gibt", meinte Ginny. Die anderen stimmten zu. Es wurden 3 Wachen eingeteilt. Natürlich gab es wieder Streit, wer nun mit wem wache halten sollte, oder besser gesagt keiner wollte mit Malfoy, bis Harry schließlich nachgab. So hatten Harry und Draco also die erste Wache. "Ginny, ich wecke Cho und dich dann in drei Stunden, damit ihr übernehmt."

"Ja Harry, kein Problem...schade eigentlich. Ich hätte gerne mit dir Wache gehalten." "Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also sagte er ihr schnell "Gute Nacht" und ging dann mit hochrotem Kopf zu Draco, der auf einem großen Stein saß. "Darf ich mich setzen?" "Das ist ein freies Land...glaub ich zumindest".

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie so nebeneinander. Harry wurde langsam müde, während Draco seine Augen immer wieder über den Wald streifen lies.

#Du solltest versuchen ein Gespräch zu beginnen, vielleicht kann gerade das Licht den ersten Schritt zur Dunkelheit machen.# #Wächter, warst du das. Hallo?#. Doch niemand antworte ihm. "Malfoy kann ich dich was fragen?" "Wenn es sein muss." "Wie ist das mit deinem Element? Hast du bereits herausgefunden, was du mit Hilfe der Dunkelheit tun kannst?"

"Teilweise... Ich kann in der Dunkelheit sehen...Verstehst du? So als ob es Tag wäre. Und in meinem Traum...ach das geht dich nichts an, Potter." "OK Malfoy, du hast recht. Du musst es mir nicht erzählen." Die restliche Zeit verbrachten sie mit schweigen. Harry versuchte noch ein paar Mal mit seinem Wächter Kontakt auf zu nehmen, aber als ihm nach dem 3. Mal keiner antwortete, ließ er es bleiben.

Nach drei Stunden weckten sie Ginny und Cho, die als nächste dran waren. Und während sich Harry und Draco schlafen legten, setzten sich Cho und Ginny auf den Stein.

Nach der Hälfte der Zeit wurde es Ginny zu bunt. "Au, mir tut schon von diesem dummen Stein der Hintern weh." "Das haben Steine so an sich Ginny. Sie sind hart", sagte Cho, aber sie meinte es nicht böse und das entging Ginny nicht. "Cho, wie ist das mit dir und Harry?" "Was meinst du? Ach so das! Nein, das ist vorbei. Ich glaube, es war besser so."

Du liebst Harry nicht wahr?" Ginny spürte wie sie rot wurde. "Eh ja ...ich glaub schon." "Das sieht man. So wie du ihn ansiehst, aber glaub' mir, es gibt keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Ich habe diesen Sommer einen sehr netten Jungen kennen gelernt. Er geht auch nach Hogwarts. Wir haben uns in Ägypten getroffen. Er machte dort auch Urlaub." "Wer ist es denn?" fragte Ginny keck. "Hmm...na ja das ist so ein Problem. Wir können unsere Liebe nicht offen zeigen. Er ist ein Slytherin ... ach was soll's es ist Blais Zabini. "Oh ...", meinte Ginny. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. "Er ist aber nicht so, wie die anderen. Seine Eltern sind keine Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wem und sein Bruder hat einen Laden in der Winkelgasse." (AN: Grüße an Mr. Figgs.)

"Es freut mich für dich, dass du glücklich bist Cho und ich würde, wenn wir zurück sind, damit aufhören es zu verheimlichen. Diejenigen, die damit nicht leben können, sind sowieso nichts wert."

"Vielleicht hast du Recht Ginny, bis jetzt hatte ich Angst was die anderen sagen würden, aber wichtig ist doch das wir glücklich sind." "Richtig." Das war ein tolles Gespräch. Das könnten wir ruhig öfters wiederholen, und eines gebe ich dir noch mit auf den Weg, schnapp du dir Harry und warte nicht darauf das er zuerst zu dir kommt. Den unser furchtloser Anführer ist was Mädchen angeht ziemlich schüchtern." "Ja in dem Punkt ist er wie Ron, ich meine Hermine betet doch schon den Boden an auf dem er geht, und er hat's immer noch nicht geschnallt."

Sie merkten zuerst gar nicht, dass die 3 Stunden vorbei waren. Dann weckten sie Hermine und Ron, schenkten beiden noch ein wissendes Lächeln und legten sich schlafen. Wieder wurde der Stein als Sitzplatz auserkoren.

#Ich muss etwas sagen, ich halte es nicht mehr aus#. #Dann sag's ihr doch endlich. Das kann man ja nicht mit anhören#. #Was war das? Es hörte sich an, wie die Stimme in meinem Traum, aber hat Emrys nicht gesagt, dass wir unsere Wächter erst wieder bei der Ausbildung hören werden? Komisch?#

#Vielleicht sollte ich etwas sagen? Er scheint mir ja auch was sagen zu wollen# #Na, dann mal los# Was war das? Es klang wie der Wächter aus meinem Traum...vielleicht hat er recht!#

"Hermine, ich würde dir gerne etwas sagen." "Ich dir auch Ron". "Lass mich zuerst Hermine. Also weißt du, es fällt mir etwas schwer...ich bin nicht so gut in solchen Sachen..." "Du kannst mir alles sagen", "Hermine...ich…ich mag dich...aber ich glaube, in letzter Zeit ist es noch etwas mehr." "Ron…Ich ... Was soll ich sagen..." "Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich wollte dich nicht belästigen ... ich..." "Nein…Nein Ron du verstehst nicht. Mir geht es genauso...Ich glaube, ich hab mich in dich verliebt." Ron hatte man selten so strahlen gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Worte waren nicht mehr nötig. Zärtlich nahm Ron Hermines Hand um ihr mit der anderen sanft die welligen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Und dann ganz langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter, bis sie in einen langen zärtlichen Kuss fielen. Beide wünschten sich, dass dieser Kuss nie enden möge...irgendwann lösten sie sich dann aber doch voneinander. Nur um dann gleich wieder miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Ron wünschte sich, dass diese Nacht nie zur Neige gehen möge. Am liebsten wäre er ewig hier mit Hermine gesessen und hätte sie geküsst. Aber irgendwann vergeht auch die längste Nacht und langsam wachten auch die anderen wieder auf. Also machten sich Ron und Hermine auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen. Dass Ron dabei die ganze Zeit über die Hand von Hermine hielt fiel ihm erst auf, als Ginny Hermine einen wissenden Blick schickte. Auch Harry war nicht sehr überrascht. Draco hatte sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht aufgelegt und Cho strahlte die beiden einfach nur an. Nachdem sie die Decken zusammengerollt hatten, und wieder etwas gestritten hatten welchen Weg man nun einschlagen sollte, gingen sie weiter.


	11. Die Elben

**11. Kapitel: Die Elben**

Immer weiter gingen sie in den Wald. Doch nichts deutete auf Emrys hin. "Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Wir sind auf einer magischen Insel. Haben nichts zu essen, außer den paar Beeren die wir gefunden haben und es ist uns auch noch keine Elb begegnet...Wusch

Draco war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Keinen halben Meter vor ihm steckte ein silberner Pfeil in einem Baum. Instinktiv griffen sie nach ihren Zauberstäben. Doch es war schon zu spät. Sie waren bereits umzingelt. Sechs groß gewachsene Gestalten standen um sie herum. Jeder trug einen weißen Bogen und jeder hatte einen Pfeil auf sie gerichtet. "Das blasse Gesicht atmet so laut, wir hätten es im dunklen erschießen können", sagte der größte von ihnen. "Was wollt ihr hier? Das ist der Elbenwald Valinor's...die Heimat der Bruchtal-Elben." "Wir suchen keinen Streit", sagte Harry. Wir sind Zauberer und auf der Suche nach unserem Führer Emrys." "Ich kenne niemanden mit diesem Namen."

"Doch tust du...du kennst ihn nur unter einem anderen Namen." Die sechs Gestalten wichen zurück. Da stand er Emrys in einem glänzenden Gewand. "Emrys wir haben sie gesucht" rief Ginny. "Und ihr habt mich gefunden", antwortete Emrys.

"Mithrandir, wir wussten ja nicht...", "Ist schon gut Túrin - Legolas Sohn, sie gehören zu mir". Langsam nahmen die Elben ihre Bögen runter und hängten sie sich über sie Schulter. "Túrin ich muss dringend mit Elrond sprechen". "Ich führe euch, auch wenn ihr es nicht notwendig habt, Mithrandir." "Danke Túrin"

Die Elben gingen zügig voraus. Unsere 6 Helden hatten einige Probleme ihnen zu folgen. "Emrys, warum nennt dich dieser Elbe Mithrandir?". "Das erkläre ich euch, wenn wir an unserem Ziel angelangt sind." Harry gab sich damit zu frieden und versuchte wieder mit den Elben Schritt zu halten.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten hatten sie ihr Ziel ereicht. Und alle außer Draco bekamen große Augen. "Wunderschön", meinte Ron. Auch die anderen sahen wie gebannt auf die Stadt der Elben. Sie verließen den Wald und dort stand sie, eine große schneeweiße Burg. Sie war riesig. Emrys ließ sie einige Sekunden stehen, um das Bauwerk zu bestaunen. Auch für ihn war die Burg der Bruchtal-Elben immer wieder ein Wunder. Langsam gingen sie weiter darauf zu. Als sie im inneren der Burg ankamen, wurden sie gleich vom nächsten Wunder überrascht. Wenn die Burg von außen schon riesig wirkte, dann konnte man das Innere nur noch als monomental bezeichnen.

Die Elbenkrieger führten sie in das Innere der Burg. An den Wänden waren überall Impulsante Gemälde und Wandvorhänge. Sie führten die sechs Helden in einen großen Raum mit einem runden Tisch. "Bitte wartet hier, es wird einige Zeit dauern bis Elrond für euch Zeit hat. Macht es euch bequem, wir werden euch sofort etwas zu essen und trinken bringen." "Ich danke euch Túrin." "Es ist das wenigste was wir für euch tun können, Mithrandir." Damit verließen die Elben den Raum. "Und als wäre das so eine Art Startzeichen gewesen, überstürzten alle sechs Emrys mit Fragen.

Dieser hob allerdings nur die Hand, und es war augenblicklich still.

"Schon gut, ich werde euch alles erzählen und euch all eure Fragen beantworten. Ich werde euch die Geschichte der Elben erzählen und warum diese Geschichte mit meiner Geschichte zusammenhängt. Also zuerst einmal muss ich euch berichten, dass ich schon länger existiere als es in irgendeinem von eueren Büchern steht. In Wirklichkeit lebe ich mittlerweile schon seit Ionen auf dieser Welt. Aber soweit möchte ich nicht zurückkehren. Nur soviel, ich bin einer der 5 Istari." "Die Urmagier", sagte Draco verblüfft. "Richtig junger Freund, dein Wissen über die alte Zeit ist bemerkenswert. Aber zurück, neben mir gab es noch Aman Pallando, Alatar, Radagast und Saruman. Dies ist mittlerweile schon so lange her. Ja, wo war ich, ach ja wir schrieben das Jahr 2941, des Dritten Zeitalters, als wir mit der Suche nach dem Schatz des einsamen Berges begannen. Nachdem wir den Wächter des Berges besiegt hatten, fand ich im einsamen Berg, wo der Schatz versteckt war unter anderem mein treues Schwert Glamdring. Das mir treue Dienste erwiesen hat." "Während der Ringkriege nehme ich an." "Wieder richtig, Draco". "In diesem Krieg bekam ich auch den Namen Gandalf der Graue, wie mich die Hobbits nannten, oder eben Mithrandir von den Elben was soviel bedeutet wie Grauer Wanderer. "Moment, Moment, nicht so schnell Emrys, was ist ein Ringkrieg, was ist ein Hobbit? " Und so erzählte er ihnen die ganze Geschichte, von Bilbo und dem Ring der Macht. Von Frodo und seinem besten Freund Sam und ihren Weg nach Bruchtal, dem Rat Elronds und den Gefährten und wie der Ring schließlich vernichtet wurde und Mittelerde befreit wurde.

"Nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war machte ich mich zusammen mit den letzten Elben sowie mit Frodo und Bilbo auf den Weg hierher. Und was ihr Avalon nennt nennen die Elben Valinor. Die unsterblichen Lande. Eine Welt zwischen den Zeiten." "Nur Arven, Gimli und Legolas waren zurück in Mittelerde geblieben."

"Ah und dieser Túrin ist der Sohn von Legolas." "Richtig leider erfuhr Legolas nie etwas von seinem Sohn, da er erst nach seiner Abreise zur Welt kam. "Aber warum ist er nicht einfach hierher gekommen?" "Das weiß niemand, angeblich hatte er sich nach seinen Reisen mit einer Menschenfrau verbündet und damit seiner Vergangenheit den Rücken gekehrt. "Nachdem ich einige Jahre hier verbracht hatte, was in der Zeit der Menschen viele Jahrtausende dauerte, wollte ich aber zurück. Ich spürte, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Und so suchte ich nach Mitteln und Wegen, um wieder in die Zeit der Menschen zurück zu kehren. Und stieß dabei auf das Portal durch das wir vorhin gegangen sind."

Und ab hier beginnt auch die Zeit des Merlin so wie sie in euren Geschichtsbüchern steht.

"Alle waren sprachlos, das musste erst mal verdaut werden." "Aber Emrys, was hat das alles mit uns zu tun, du hast uns erzählt das einige der Elben die Magie der Elemente beherrschten, aber wir sind keine Elben, wieso können wir das alles?"

"Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, dass ihr alle, wie ihr hier steht nachkommen der Elben seit. Blut vergeht nicht, die Ohren verschwinden über die Generationen, aber das Blut bleibt. "Boom"

"Sie meinen wir sind Elben?" frage Ginny. "Nein, Nein ich meine das ihr das Blut der Elben in euch tragt. Ihr seid ganz normale Menschen und Zauberer wie jeder andere Schüler in Hogwarts. Nur das ihr zusätzlich die alten Fähigkeiten der Elben aufweist, und das müsst ihr auch, wenn ich mir euren Feind so ansehe."

"Merlin, genug mit der Vergangenheit das ist mir zu kompliziert, wie sieht die Zukunft aus, was werden wir denn nun hier lernen", fragte Cho.

"Nun, ihr werdet lernen mit euren Elementen umzugehen, das schließt voraus, dass sich eure Wächter zu erkennen geben. Sie werden euch dann bei eurer Ausbildung helfen. Was ihr mit den Elementen alles anstellen könnt, erklären euch ebenfalls eure Wächter. Speziell am Anfang seid ihr sehr auf ihren Schutz und ihren Rat angewiesen. Dann lernt ihr natürlich die Sprache der Elben zu lesen, zu schreiben und zu sprechen. Des Weiteren werdet ihr eine Kampf und Waffenausbildung bekommen, wir werden euch die elbische Form des apparieren beibringen und wie ihr euren Geist verschließt. Ich möchte euch nichts vormachen, es wird sehr hart, aber es wird auch Spaß machen. Und wenn ihr fertig ausgebildet seid, werdet ihr sofern ihr mächtig genug seid in den Rang eines Elben Paladin erhoben."

"Na, na Mithrandir, greifst du da nicht ein wenig weit vor", meldete sich eine ruhige weise Stimme. Alle wendeten sich ruckartig um. Im Raum stand plötzlich ein großer Elbe. "Elrond, mein Freund, schön euch zu sehen", meinte Emrys und ging gar nicht auf die Worte des Elben ein.

"Darf ich euch nun meine sechs Schüler vorstellen und euch gleichzeitig um eure Hilfe bei ihrer Ausbildung bitten." "Da bittest du um sehr viel Mithrandir, aber auf der anderen Seite stehen wir immer noch in eurer Schuld." "Was macht diese sechs Menschen allerdings so mächtig, dass du uns darum bittest." "Sie tragen das alte Wissen in ihren Adern." "Du sprichst von den Nachkommen unseres Volkes auf der Erde... und es sind diese sechs jungen Menschen?" "Da bin ich mir sicher." "Nun gut, ich glaube euch Mithrandir, ihr habt uns Elben noch nie hintergangen." Damit wendete sich Elrond an die sechs Helden. "Ihr habt es gehört, wir werden Gandalf mit eurer Ausbildung helfen." "Leise jubelten die sechs auf." Nun möchte ich euch aber mal näher kennen lernen und erfahren, wie ihr eure Elemente gefunden habt."

So erzählten die sechs nacheinander ihre Geschichte. Elrond hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu und musste das eine oder andere mal schmunzeln und nachfragen, da er noch nie etwas von einem Swimming Pool gehört hatte.

Allerdings änderte sich die Fröhlichkeit sehr schnell zur Besorgnis. Nachdem Harry ihm alles über sein Element, seinem Wächter und über Voldemort und dessen Schreckenstaten berichtete. "Ist das der Grund, warum ihr euch entschlossen habt, diese Ausbildung zu machen, um diesen Voldemort zu besiegen." "Ja genau, seine Schreckensherrschaft hat lange genug gedauert."

"Nun gut, nun, da ich euch alle kennen gelernt habe, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr für heute ins Bett geht." Morgen könnt ihr euch frei hier umsehen. Ich möchte euch aber bitten innerhalb der Burgmauern zu bleiben, denn nur hier können wir für eure Sicherheit garantieren. Ich werde mich mit Gandalf beratschlagen wie wir mit eurer Ausbildung beginnen werden.

Übermorgen fangen wir an.

Geht nun nach draußen und folgt dem Gang. Am Ende wartet bereits Túrin, er wird euch in eure Schlafgemächer bringen. Mithrandir, du bleibst bitte noch hier. Ich muss noch etwas mit dir besprechen."

So machten sich die sechs auf den Weg zu Túrin, der sie tief ins Innere der Burg führte. Er zeigte zuerst den drei Mädchen ihr Zimmer und ging dann mit den Jungs weiter. Er führte sie in einen großen runden Raum, der sie an die Schlafräume in Hogwarts erinnerte. Túrin zeigt ihnen noch, wo das Bad war und ließ sie dann alleine.

Ron wollte gerade auf das linke Bett zusteuern, als sich Draco ihm in den Weg stellte. "He, was soll das Malfoy?" "Das ist mein Bett." "Wo steht dein Name?" "Hör zu Weasley, es ist schlimm genug mit dir das Zimmer zu teilen, los nimm das Bett dort drüben damit du weit genug weg bist von mir." "Du spinnst doch," sagte Ron leise aber mit hochrotem Kopf. "Hört auf euch zu streiten das ist doch lächerlich", mischte sich nun Harry ein. "Du hast recht, was stell ich mich denn überhaupt mit dem hin" Daraufhin nahm Ron seine Tasche wieder auf und ging langsam auf das Bett ganz rechts zu. Somit blieb für Harry nur noch das Bett in der Mitte. "Gute Nacht Ron." "Gute Nacht Harry". Harry überlegte kurz dann sagt er. "Gute Nacht Malfoy." "Mit Weasley im Zimmer? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Danach war es ruhig und alle unsere 6 Helden fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf, alle bis auf einen.

AN: Ich wollte nicht spoilern deswegen hier das neue

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit meinen Storys kein Geld. Alle Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K. Rowling. Alle Charaktere aus dem H.D.R. Universum gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur Charaktere die nicht von den beiden sind gehören mir.


	12. Laith

**AN: **So. wieder ein neuer Tag und wieder 2 neue Kapitel, auch wenn ich ein bisschen enttäuscht bin was Review's angeht. Aber vielleicht wird's ja noch

**Vanessa:** Nicht so ungeduldig sein. Morgen gibt's ja eh schon das 14. Aragorn nö der ist ja nicht mit gelatscht nach Valinor. Aber keine Sorge wir treffen noch ein paar Helden aus HDR, da ja in Valinor Zeit keine Rolle spielt.

**DKub: **Oh man da hast du mich ja voll erwischt. Na ja was soll's die nächsten Kapitel werde ich mir noch mal genau durchlesen. Hoffe du bist deswegen nicht gleich abgesprungen. Welche macht welches Element. Na sei doch nicht so ungeduldig. Morgen erfährst du es. Heute gibt's noch eine bisschen Romantik, und dann geht's eh schon los mit Training.

**BilboBeutlin: **Erstmal hallo und willkommen.Na ja Harry hat seine Tante im dritten Schuljahr aufgeblasen und war danach auch nicht wirklich müde, aber du hast natürlich recht. Wie auch den anderen empfehle ich auch dir noch etwas Geduld bis morgen. Dann werdet ihr voll auf eure Kosten kommen. Und was die Ermüdung angeht keine Angst die Elben und Gandalf (alias Merlin verdammt jetzt komm ich schon selbst durcheinander g) schleifen sie schon noch ganz schön.

**12. Kapitel: Laith **

#Weasley schnarcht so laut, da kann doch kein Mensch schlafen#, dachte sich Draco nun schon seit 2 Stunden. Es lag in Wirklichkeit nicht an Ron's Schlafgewohnheiten, sondern daran, dass er immer wieder an seine Eltern denken musste. Doch das schob er einfach bei Seite.

Und was war das für eine eigenartige Melodie, die schon seit 2 Stunden unaufhörlich zu hören war. Draco stand auf, denn er würde sowieso nicht schlafen können. Also zog er sich eine seiner feinsten Slytherin Roben über und verließ den Schlafraum. Er ging die Gänge entlang, ohne ein Ziel vor Augen, trotzdem spürte er, dass er von irgendetwas magisch angezogen wurde.

Er stand vor einem großen Tor, das in den Burghof zu führen schien. Leise öffnete er sie. Er schlich sich leise hinein und plötzlich sah er, was ihn angezogen hatte. Dort saß ein Elbenmädchen, mit langen blonden Haaren und einem zierlichen Körperbau auf einem Art Podest aus Stein. Sie spielte ein merkwürdig aussehendes Instrument, das ein bisschen an eine Flöte erinnerte.

Der Hof war nur schwach beleuchtet. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Er war schon immer ein Meister darin sich im Schatten zu verstecken, doch gerade in letzter Zeit war es so, dass wenn er wieder mal nicht gesehen werden wollte, es sich anfühlte als verschluckten sie in regelrecht.

Umso überraschter war er, als das Elbenmädchen plötzlich sprach: "Hab keine Angst, du kannst ruhig herauskommen. Ich tu dir nichts." Draco ging langsam aus dem Schatten hervor. "Du könntest mir gar nichts tun, dafür wärst du zu schwach", er wollte es in seiner überheblichen Art sagen, doch die Worte die seinen Mund verließen waren das genaue Gegenteil. "Da solltest du dir nicht zu sicher sein", sagte die Elbin und sah ihm so stark in die Augen, als würde sie direkt in seine Seele schauen. "Du bist einer der sechs Menschen, die von uns ausgebildet werden wollen, richtig?" "Ja."

"Sehr gesprächig bist du nicht", lachte das Mädchen. "Ich bin Laith, die derzeitige Ocarina Spielerin der Bruchtal-Elben." "Ich bin Draco Malfoy, der derzeitige Arsch der Gruppe." "Das verstehe ich nicht." "Nun, mir geht's genauso. Was meinst du mit derzeitige Ocarina Spielerin?"

"Nun es ist so, nachdem die Elben die Erde so wie du sie kennst verlassen hatten und sie hier herkamen, schenkten die Elben Lothloriens uns die Ocarina der Zeit." Sie hielt das flötenartige Instrument hoch. "Und sie bekamen von uns die Ocarina des Waldes." "Seit dem wird jede Nacht die Ocarina in den jeweiligen Städten gespielt. Und immer spielt sie die jüngste Elbin. Das meinte ich mit derzeitig." "Ah, ich verstehe", sagte Draco. "Jetzt du."

"Na gut, da du ja weißt, dass wir hier ausgebildet werden, wirst du auch wissen warum das so ist." "Ja, ich habe von dem dunklen Zauberer, der in euerer Zeit Angst und Schrecken verbreitet gehört." "Genau, siehst du, die anderen wollen ihn vernichten, weil sie die Welt retten wollen und Potter hält sich sowieso für den Retter der Menschheit. Er glaubt er sei so was wie unser Anführer. Meine Gründe sind nicht so ehrbar, ich will nur Rache, Rache für meine Eltern. Sie wurden von eben diesem dunklen Zauberer getötet." " Das ist ja schrecklich, wie heißt denn dieser dunkle Zauberer?" "Sein Name ist Lord Voldemort…Moment mal hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?" Aus Draco's Gesicht war die Komplette Farbe gewichen. "Was hast du denn, fürchtest du dich vor einem Namen?" "Jeder in unserer Welt fürchtet sich vor diesem Namen. Niemand spricht ihn laut aus." "Oh dann tut es mit leid das ich dich gefragt habe." "Nein…das war schon gut so. Jetzt wo ich den Namen endlich über meine Lippen gebracht habe geht es mir besser, wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt ist es lächerlich sich vor einem Namen zu fürchten."

"Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum dich die anderen nicht Leiden können. Dein Wunsch nach Rache ist doch kein Grund dich nicht zu mögen. Ich meine, deine Gründe sind vielleicht nicht ehrbar, aber sie verfolgen doch trotzdem das gleiche Ziel wie das der anderen. Oder haben sie noch andere Gründe dich nicht zu mögen?"

"Außer, dass ich sie die letzen 5 Jahre wie den letzten Dreck behandelt habe, eigentlich nicht." "Du bist ein sehr sarkastischer Mensch Draco Malfoy, du erinnerst mich sehr an das Zwergenvolk, mit dem wir Elben lange nichts zu tun haben wollten." "Willst du damit sagen ich sei ein Zwerg, willst du mich beleidigen?" "Nein, nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Außerdem, wenn ich sagen würde, du wärst ein Zwerg, währe das alles nur keine Beleidigung. Sie waren sowohl starke Krieger aber auch geschickte Handwerker. Wenn ich dich beleidigen wollte, würde ich dich als Ork bezeichnen." Sie grinste ihn an.

"Ich sollte jetzt weiter spielen, ich muss meinen Verpflichtungen nachgehen. Und du solltest wieder ins Bett gehen, du siehst etwas verschlafen aus." "Hm...könnte ich nicht..." "Was denn?" "Ich würde dir noch gerne etwas zu hören, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." "Nein, du kannst natürlich zuhören, setzt dich" Langsam nahm Draco neben Laith auf dem Steinaltar platz. Sie fing wieder an zu spielen, es hörte sich ein bisschen wie das Trällern von Fawkes an und Draco vergaß für einen Moment seine seelischen Schmerzen, er hörte einfach nur dem Lied zu." Als sie geendet hatte, sah er sie an. "Du spielst wirklich sehr gut." "Na ja...nach 1300 Jahren kann man glaub ich schon recht passabel spielen." "Wie heißt das Lied?"

"In eurer Sprache würde es _The Council of Elrond_ heißen. Es wurde komponiert als Elrond die Gefährten für Frodo auserwählte...ich dachte es wäre passend es heute zu spielen." "Warum?"

"Weil sich damals die Gefährten aufmachten die Welt zu retten. Und auch heute haben sechs Gefährten ihre Reise begonnen, um dies wieder zu tun. Ich muss jetzt gehen Draco, die Zeit für heute ist um." "Hm...ich...würdest du mir morgen vielleicht die Stadt zeigen? ...ich kenn mich ja hier nicht aus. Und die anderen möchten mich sowieso nicht dabei haben." "Ja, sehr gerne Draco. Wir treffen uns in fünf Stunden vor euerem Schlafraum, wenn du möchtest." "Aber willst du nicht etwas schlafen?" "Nein, wie gesagt, ich mache das jetzt schon seit fast 1300 Jahren, da gewöhnt man sich an, wenig zu schlafen.

Gute Nacht Draco." "Gute Nacht Laith."

Damit verschwand sie und Draco ging zurück in seinen Schlafraum. Schlafen konnte er zwar wieder nicht, aber diesmal waren es wenigstens keine trüben Gedanken die ihn davon abhielten.


	13. Das Haus der Helden

**13. Kapitel: Das Haus der Helden**

Wie versprochen stand Laith fünf Stunden später vor dem Schlafraum der Jungen. Draco kam gerade heraus. "Hallo Draco, wollen wir gehen?" "Ja ich hab alles." "Willst du die anderen wirklich nicht mitnehmen?"

"Nein, die sollen bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst." "Wer soll wo bleiben Malfoy?", fragte Harry, der ebenfalls gerade aus der Tür kam. Oh...ich sehe du hast Gesellschaft. Hallo ich bin Harry." "Ich bin Laith, ich wollte gerade mit Draco die Stadt besichtigen." "Ja Potter, und zwar alleine." Oh, lasst euch von mir nicht stören", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen." Ich wollte gerade Ginny, Hermine und Cho abholen, macht's gut." "Wir sehen uns Harry", meinte Laith fröhlich. "Hoffentlich nicht", meinte Draco stattdessen.

"Komm, lass uns gehen, sonst passiert noch das schlimm..." "Oh, guten Morgen Malfoy, na schon wieder am Ärger machen." "Halts Mau...sei ruhig." "Willst du mir nicht deine Begleitung vorstellen." "Hallo, ich bin Laith." "Ich bin Ron, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Ach, habt ihr Harry gesehen?"

"Er wollte eure weibliche Anhängerschaft abholen." "Ah...danke für die Auskunft Malfoy...na dann, wir sehen uns"

"Endlich sind sie weg!" "Also ich weiß nicht, ich finde die beiden bis jetzt sehr nett." "Ja, das ist es ja. Jeder findet die beiden nett, Goldjunge Harry und sein rothaariges Anhängsel. Egal, wollen wir..."

So machten sich die beiden auf den Weg. Laith zeigte Draco die Übungsplätze für ihr Training, die Häuser der anderen Elben, wo das Essen hergestellt wird und so weiter. Draco fiel auf, dass sie nur sehr wenig jungen Elben begegneten. "Laith, wo sind die Kinder?" "Oh…du musst wissen, dass sich die meisten Elben dazu entschlossen haben, keine Kinder mehr zu bekommen, nachdem wir hier her kamen. Ich bin eine der wenigen Ausnahmen." Draco gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

"Was ist denn das für ein Haus?" Draco zeigte auf ein Haus auf der rechten Seite. Es war komplett mit elbischen Runen verziert. Aber auch andere fremde Sprachen waren zu sehen. "Das ist das Haus der Helden, ihr würdet vielleicht Museum dazu sagen. In ihm befinden sich Gemälde und Erinnerungen an die Zeit als wir noch auf der Erde lebten. Auch Waffen und Rüstungen sind ausgestellt, willst du es dir ansehen." "Ja, das würde mich sehr interessieren...obwohl, wenn ich mir ansehe wer da gerade kommt, sollten wir das vielleicht auf später verschieben." Laith hatte sich umgewandt und sah jetzt, was Draco meinte. "Ach was, die stören doch nicht", sagte sie.

"Ah, wie ich sehe wollt ihr euch auch das Haus der Helden ansehen." "Ja, Emrys hat uns beim Frühstück erzählt, dass es sehr interessant wäre", sagte Ginny. "Entschuldigung, ich bin unhöflich. Wir sollten uns erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin Ginny, das ist Hermine und sie hier heißt Cho." "Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen" "Die Jungs hast du ja schon kennen gelernt." "Ja, hab ich, ich bin übrigens Laith, die Ocarina Spielerin der Bruchtal-Elben." "Dann warst du das gestern, die die Melodie gespielt hat, war sehr schön." "Danke."

"Wollen wir jetzt hineingehen", fragte Harry. "Ja, folgt mir ich stelle euch Helkaril vor, er ist der Wächter der Helden, er passt auf alles auf."

Sie gingen hinein. Alles war hell erleuchtet. "Das ist der Vorraum, wir müssen kurz warten, Helkaril wird sicher gleich hier sein. Sie mussten 5 Minuten warten, bis der Elbe kam. Er sah etwas anders aus als die Anderen. Er war nicht ganz so schlank und muskulös und seine Haare waren nicht lang und blond sonder kurz geschnitten und schwarz, nur die Ohren ließen darauf schließen, dass er tatsächlich ein Elbe war.

"Ah Laith, schön dich zu sehen und wer sind deine jungen Freunde. Ah, ich weiß schon! Ihr müsst die 6 Auserwählten sein, die bei uns die alte Magie lernen wollen." "Ja genau das sind sie Helkaril, aber heute wollen sie sich nur das Haus der Helden ansehen." "Oh selbstverständlich! Folgt mir! Ich werde euch ein bisschen herumführen und dann könnt ihr euch selbst umsehen."

Zuerst ging es lange Korridore entlang, an den Wänden hingen hunderte Bilder und Gemälde. Helkaril blieb immer wieder stehen und erzählte ihnen Passagen aus der Geschichte die Emrys ihnen bereits gestern erzählt hatte. Aber erst jetzt verstärkt durch die Bilder wurde den sechs bewusst, wie groß diese Schlachten eigentlich waren. Danach zerstreuten sie sich. Harry blieb plötzlich vor einem großen Gemälde stehen. Es zeigte Frodo mit seinem treuen Freund Sam. Frodo streckte gerade sein Schwert "Stich" in die Höhe. "Er sieht ein bisschen aus wie du", meinte plötzlich eine warme Stimme hinter ihm. "Findest du Ginny?" "Ja und sie dir mal seinen besten Freund an, kommen dir die roten Haare nicht ein bisschen bekannt vor?" "Du hast Recht, er sieht aus wie Ron."

Ich hoffe, dass unsere Geschichte auch so gut ausgeht, wie die von Frodo und Sam." "Aber sicher, gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen."

Helkaril sammelte sie wieder ein. "Ich möchte euch noch den letzten Raum zeigen...ich denke das wird euch auch gefallen. Er führte sie in einen großen runden Raum aus Marmor. Überall standen Rüstungen und Waffen hingen an kunstvollen Wandbefestigungen. Harry blieb vor einem glänzenden Kettenhemd stehen. Davor stand ein kleiner Holzaltar auf dem ein Kurzschwert lag, elbische Runen waren eingraviert. "Ah, ich sehe du hast "Stich" entdeckt, das Schwert Frodo Beutlins. Und das hier ist sein Kettenhemd aus Mithril, dem härtesten Metall, das nur die Zwerge formen konnten.

Sie gingen weiter, Harry konnte nur schwer seine Augen von "Stich" abwenden.

"Er zeigte ihnen auch noch die anderen Waffen, darunter Gimli's Axt, Legolas Kurzschwerter und den Bogen der Galadriel, Arwens gekrümmtes Elbenschwert, Faramirs Gondorschild, und Gandalfs Kampfstab.

Sie verließen das Haus der Helden und gingen zurück zur Burg. Sie sollten sich wieder in dem Raum einfinden, in dem sie schon gestern gesessen hatten, als sie angekommen waren. Dort wollte ihnen Emrys dann erklären, wie ihre Ausbildung ablaufen sollte.

AN: So jetzt wird mal gedroht. :-) Gestern hatte ich 60 Hits aufs 11 Kapitel und gerade mal 2 Review's. Also wenn das bis morgen nicht ein bisschen mehr werden, update ich nicht und Vanessa reißt auch den Schädel ab, weil sie unbedingt wissen will, was es den nun mit den Elementen auf sich hat. ggg


	14. Die Wächter

**AN:** So jetzt ist es endlich soweit. Jetzt kommen alle Antworten auf eure Fragen. Obendrein ist es mein längstes Kapitel bis jetzt. Ich weiß es ist ein bisschen wie ne Aufzählung aber beschreibt mal sechs Helden plus sechs Wächter plus sechs Elemente.

**Steffen: **Na wenn man alle Star Trek folgen auf Video hat ist das nicht schwer. g Was HDR betrifft, schau dir die Filme mal an sind wirklich gut. Und es sei dir verziehen wenn du mal nicht auf ein Kapitel antwortest. ggg

**Rainman70: **Danke für das Lob. So was hört man immer gerne. HDR verrückt ja klar ist ja auch das am meisten gelesen Buch des 20. Jahrhunderts nach der Bibel. Keine Angst von dem Verein kommt aber keiner vor.

**Kevin: **Na das ist doch mal ein Review. Geil, was sagt da deine Freundin dazu. :-) Neue Chaps kommen jeden Tag. Denn ich mag keine Storyleichen.

**Vanessa: **OK Arm reicht auch. g So jetzt hast du Antworten auf all deine Fragen. Malfoy einer meiner Lieblings Charaktere na klar kommt der oft vor.

**BiloBeutlin: **YES.Da kennt sich jemand wirklich gut aus. Und ich kann deine Begeisterung für Ocarina nur teilen. Ach ja ich empfehle dir auf jeden Fall deinen Nick noch einige Kapitel zu behalten. (verdammt war das jetzt gespoiltert…egal)

**Honigdrache: **Da sag ich doch mal Hallo zu einem neuen Reviewer. Das mit Quidditch stimt ist aber egal, da dass das kleinste Problem für unsere Helden sein wird sollten sie in ihre Zeit zurückkehren.

**14. Kapitel: Die Wächter**

Sie nahmen wieder auf den gleichen Stühlen platz wie gestern, als Emrys durch die Tür kam und sich setzte. "Ich habe mit Hilfe von Elrond und Túrin einen Trainingsplan für euch entwickelt, es wird ziemlich hart werden. Aber nur so können wir sicher gehen, dass ihr in 2 Jahren voll ausgebildet seid.

Nach dem Aufstehen werden wir etwas für eure Kondition tun, denn im Moment sieht keiner von euch so aus, als hätte er die Kraft ein Schwert auch nur zu halten, geschweige denn, damit umzugehen. Außerdem wird euch das bei eurem Elementar-Training helfen. Das werdet ihr größtenteils im Eigenstudium erlernen, mit Hilfe eurer Wächter. Wir werden euch aber auch in diesem Fall zur Hand gehen. Am Nachmittag werden wir dann Waffentraining und Magietraining veranstalten. Das Waffentraining wird Túrin durchführen und ich werde euch in euerer Form der Magie weiterbilden. Das schließt auch Zaubertränke, stablose Magie und Okklumentik mit ein.

Als Emrys geendet hatte, sahen sich die anderen etwas weiß im Gesicht an. Nur Hermine schien sich sichtlich zu freuen, da lernen sowieso ihr größtes Hobby war.

Als Harry an diesem Abend im Bett lag, gingen im unzählige Fragen durch den kopf. #Morgen würde es also losgehen, wir beginnen unsere Ausbildung. Aber wird das reichen, werden wir damit Voldemort endlich besiegen können.#

Mit solchen Gedanken viel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Dass diese Gedanken noch jemand mitbekommen hatte wusste er allerdings nicht.

Am nächsten morgen wurden sie früh geweckt. Ein großer Elbe der sich bei ihnen als Eroen vorgestellt hatte führte sie aus der Burg hinaus.

"Wir beginnen mit leichtem Lauftraining zum Munter werden", sagte der Elb fröhlich und schaute Ginny an, die versuchte sich das Gähnen zu verkneifen. Es blieb bei dem Versuch. Der "leichte" Lauf, so stellte sich heraus, war in Wirklichkeit ein 6 Kilometer Run durch den Wald und wieder zurück.

Als sie zurück in der Burg waren, mussten sie alle erst mal Minuten lang verschnaufen. Nur Draco und Harry schienen immer noch Kraft zu haben und sahen so aus, als ob sie das Ganze gleich noch mal machen wollten.

Langsam gingen sie zum Frühstück. Danach führte Eroen sie in einen leeren Raum. Der Boden war völlig mit Matten bedeckt. Nach 2 Stunden Krafttraining entließ Eroen die 6 völlig fertigen Schüler.

"Also wirklich, da wünscht man sich ja fast den Zaubertrankunterricht bei Snape zurück", sagte Ron. "Ach was, das ist nur am Anfang so, du wirst sehen, bald ist das kein Problem mehr", meinte Harry an Ron gewandt. "Ich hoffe du hast Recht." "OK, was jetzt?" fragte Cho. "Eroen hat gesagt wir sollen zum Burgtor gehen, dort wartet Emrys auf uns." "Na dann los, wir wollen ihn doch nicht warten lassen."

Emrys führte die sechs Helden zu der Lichtung, an der sie die erste Nacht verbracht hatten. "Nun gut, ihr werdet jetzt das erste Mal versuchen mit euren Wächtern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Dazu setzt ihr euch jetzt in einem Kreis, um das Feuer." "Welches Feuer?" fragte Draco.

"Na dieses", Emrys machte einen Wink mit seiner Hand und plötzlich schwebte Mitten auf der Lichtung ein kleines Feuer in Bodenhöhe. "Emrys bist du auch ein Feuerelementar?" fragte Ginny verblüfft. "Nein, nein das ist ein ganz normaler Zauberspruch, gepaart mit ein bisschen stabloser Magie."

Sie setzten sich in einem Kreis um das Feuer. "Ihr müsst euch jetzt konzentrieren. Versucht das Zentrum in eurer Seele zu finden, konzentriert euch nur auf euch. Ihr werdet dann in eine Art Trance fallen, ähnlich einem Traum. Alles weitere seht ihr, wenn ihr dort seit." Emrys machte ein paar Schritte auf das Feuer zu und ließ einige Kräuter hineinfallen. "Fangt nun an, konzentriert euch, werdet ruhig, lasst euch einfach fallen."

Harry schloss die Augen, er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und plötzlich spürte er etwas, ein Ziehen in seinem Bauch. Er öffnete die Augen, doch er war nicht mehr auf der Lichtung, er stand wieder in dem Raum, in dem er auch stand als er den Traum hatte. #Hab ich es geschafft, bin ich in meinem Zentrum?# #Ja bist du, es hat begonnen, junger Harry. Heute werden wir uns euch zu erkennen geben und euch helfen mit euren Elementen ins Reine zu kommen.# #Dann zeig dich mir bitte#

Plötzlich verschwand die Dunkelheit aus dem Raum. Alles war hell und erst jetzt konnte Harry das Ausmaß des Raumes erkennen, er war riesig und es sah so aus, als beständen selbst die Wände aus purem Licht. Doch ein Wächter war nirgendwo zu sehen. #Wo bist du?# #Dreh dich um, aber erschrick nicht.# Harry drehte sich um. Er wäre fast gestorben vor Schrecken. Vor ihm stand ein ausgewachsener Drache, aber nicht irgendein Drache, ein weißer Drache mit blauen Augen. "Bist...du…mein Wächter?" #Na wer den sonst.# Der Drache hatte sein Maul etwas geöffnet, doch die Stimme kam weiterhin aus seinem Kopf. "Wow ich bin beeindruckt, hast du auch einen Namen?" #Nun die Menschen nannten mich, der weiße Drache mit eiskalten Blick!# #Verständlich.# #Ja, man kann Angst vor mir haben. Doch du brauchst dies nicht, ich bin dein Wächter und folge nur dir. Ich werde dich unterstützen so weit ich kann.# #Hm, Drache ich würde gerne wissen, wie du mich unterstützen kannst. Welche Kräfte hat mein Element denn nun.# #Nun zuerst wirst du nie wieder einen Lumoszauber brauchen# sagte der Drache in einem freundlich Ton. #Sonst noch was?# #Noch vieles, du kannst mit Hilfe deines Elementes...Gedanken lesen und mit Leuten die du liebst, telepathieren. Außerdem wird dein Element, die Zauber die du lernst, soweit es keine schwarze Magie ist, verstärken. Es wird dir beim Lernen helfen und dein Gedächtnis stärken. Und es wird dir helfen das Richtige zu tun. Wenn du das kannst, können wir auch mit dem verwandeln anfangen.# #Verwandeln? In was denn verwandeln?# #z.B. in mich# #Du meinst ich kann mich in einen weißen Drachen verwandeln?# #Natürlich, das Element Licht ist dein und ich bin der Wächter des Lichts. Doch es kommt noch mehr.# #Was meinst du?# Sobald du dein Element perfekt beherrschst, kannst du dich nicht nur in mich verwandeln, du kannst mich auch rufen. Ich werde dir dann so zur Seite stehen wie jetzt, doch ich muss dich darauf hinweisen, dass das bis jetzt keiner geschafft hat. Nicht einmal die mächtigsten Elben.# #Wieso denkst du dann, dass ausgerechnet ich es schaffen kann?# #Nicht nur du, ihr alle könnt es schaffen. Ihr wurdet vom Schicksal dazu auserwählt es zu schaffen und ihr werdet es brauchen.# #Du solltest jetzt gehen, die anderen werden gleich erwachen.# # Können wir uns denn jetzt immer unterhalten?# #Natürlich, ab heute stehe ich dir bei deiner Ausbildung bei, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich lass dir schon dein Privatleben.# #Gut Drache, wie komm ich zurück?# #Ich werde dich zurück schicken.# #Na gut, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald# #Sehen? Das wird wohl noch etwas dauern#

Plötzlich war der Raum verschwunden, Harry saß wieder auf der Lichtung und sah die anderen an.

Ron:

"Hallo ist da jemand?" Ron stand wieder in dem Wald, in dem er auch in seinem Traum war. Dies war der Platz wo sein Wächter das erste Mal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. #Ich bin hier, Ron ich bin in dir.# #Wächter, ich würde dich gerne sehen.# #Wie du willst# Plötzlich bewegte sich ein Schatten durch die Bäume und dann sah Ron endlich seinen Wächter. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Löwe, doch sein Fell war dunkelbraun und der ganze Körper schien nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen. Er hatte eine schwarze Mähne und auf seiner Stirn prangte ein Horn. #Wow krass# #Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf# #Ja...auf jeden Fall...eh hast du einen Namen?# #Ich bin Gazelle, König der mythischen Bestien und Wächter des Elements Erde. Ich schätze mal du möchtest jetzt wissen was dein Element so alles drauf hat richtig?# #Ja das wäre toll# #Nun wie du schon gemerkt hast, kannst du mit Hilfe deines Elements kleinere Wunden sofort heilen. Des Weiteren wird dir dein Element deine physischen Kräfte stärken, außerdem kannst du mit Hilfe deines Elements die Physik der Erde manipulieren, das kann soweit gehen, dass du mit der Kraft deiner Gedanken Erdbeben erzeugen kannst oder den Boden spalten. #Wow nicht schlecht.# #Und wenn du dein Element dann perfekt beherrschst, werden wir dazu übergehen, dass du dich in meine Gestalt verwandeln oder mich sogar rufen kannst.# #Du meinst, dass ich mich in dich verwandeln kann, wie bei der Animagusgestalt. #Sogar noch besser, aber dazu kommen wir, wenn es soweit ist. Du solltest jetzt gehen, wir werden uns wieder sehen. Falls du eine Frage hast, dann denk einfach an mich und sprich mit der Kraft deiner Gedanken zu mir# #Gut ich werde es mir merken, mach's gut Gazelle.#

Ron erwachte und sah sich sofort nach Hermine um, die ihn bereits aus ihren Haselnuss braunen Augen anlächelte.

Hermine:

"Ja jetzt kann ich mich wieder erinnern, das hier kann nur mein Seelenraum sein, so wie es hier aussieht", sagte Hermine zu sich selbst. Sie stand in einem Raum voller Regale mit Büchern, das merkwürdige war nur, dass die Wände, an denen sich die Regale befanden, aus Glas waren. Dahinter war eine Art Bassin, doch musste es so groß sein, dass Hermine nichts im Wasser erkennen konnte. #Du hast wie so oft Recht Hermine# #Wächter, bist du das in meinem Kopf? Moment mal, blöde Frage, wer solltest du denn sonst sein# #Du hast dir deine Frage wieder mal selbst beantwortet. Wenn du willst, werde ich mich dir jetzt zu erkennen geben. #Ja bitte zeig dich mir.# Und von einem Moment auf den anderen waren die Glasscheiben verschwunden, doch das Wasser rannte nicht aus. Es blieb genau so, als wenn die Scheiben immer noch dort wären. Und dann passierte es. Etwas kam durch das Wasser in den Raum herein. Hermine erschrak nun doch etwas, eine riesige Schlange bahnte sich seinen Weg in den Raum, rollte sich zusammen und der Kopf der Schlange war genau auf sie gerichtet. #Ich bin Sinister, die Schlange der Weisheit und Wächter über das Element Wasser.# #Wow eine Schlange, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet.# #Und doch ist es so, ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht.# #Was, warum? Nein, absolut nicht.# #Dann ist es ja gut. So...normalerweise sollte ich dir jetzt erklären was du mit deinem Element alles kannst, aber das ist glaube ich hinfällig stimmt's?# #Äh...nun ja, ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen und bin ein bisschen durch die Burg spaziert und bin dabei ganz zufällig über die Bibliothek der Elben gestolpert.# #Ja Hermine ich weiß. Ich war dabei.. und dann ist dir zufällig ein Buch über Elemente in die Hände gefallen und dann hast du natürlich zufällig alles über dein Element gelesen. Richtig?# #Äh...ja# #Na gut, dann machen wir das eben im Schnelldurchlauf damit die Form gewahrt bleibt. Also, du kannst Wasser in jede Form bringen. Das heißt Dampf, Flüssig und Eis; außerdem wirst du jetzt wohl der beste Schwimmer deiner Gruppe sein, da du dich einfach vom Wasser führen lässt und du kannst mit Hilfe deines Elementes unter Wasser atmen. Was du noch nicht weißt ist, dass du, sobald du dein Element perfekt beherrschst, du dich auch in deine Wächtergestalt verwandeln kannst- respektive in mich. Auch die Steigerung davon ist möglich, nämlich, dass du mich mit Hilfe deines Elementes rufst und ich dir bei deinen Kämpfen zur Seite stehen kann. Auch wenn kämpfen nicht gerade meine Stärke ist.# #Mach dir nichts daraus, dass ist auch nicht gerade meine Stärke.# #Noch nicht!# #Wie meinst du das?# #Das wirst du selbst herausfinden. Ich weiß, dass in dir viel mehr steckt, als nur ein Bücherwurm. So, es wird Zeit zu deinen Freunden zurück zukehren. Solltest du meinen Rat brauchen werde ich es merken, oder du denkst einfach an mich und stellst mir deine Fragen im Geist.# #Na gut Sinister, dann hören wir uns sicher bald wieder.#

Damit verschwand der Raum wieder, sie saß auf der Lichtung und beobachtete ihren Freund, der wohl auch gerade sein Gespräch mit seinem Wächter beendet hatte. Da er ihr gerade einen dieser Blicke schenkte, die sie so sehr liebte.

Cho:

#Wie jetzt? Das soll mein Seelenraum sein? Ich schwebe mitten in der Luft.# #Ja und...ich dachte das ist es, was du dein wahres Zuhause nennst...das Fliegen.# #Tu ich auch. Ich war nur etwas überrascht.# #Du wirst wohl gleich wieder überrascht sein, wenn ich mich dir zu erkennen gebe.# Plötzlich hörte Cho über sich ein Flügelrauschen. Und dann stand ihr Wächter vor ihr. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet. Cho schaute in ihr eigenes Gesicht. Vor ihr stand ein Wesen das halb Mensch und halb Vogel zu seien schien. Der Körper war der einer Frau doch die Hände waren mit Federn bedeckt und an ihren Unterarmen waren Flügel gewachsen. Auch die Füße erinnerten mehr an einen Vogel, da sie abgeknickt waren. Das Wesen stand in der Luft, ihre Flügel erhoben. #Wenn du dich dann an deinem Spiegelbild satt gesehen hast, werde ich fortfahren.# #Entschuldige bitte, es ist nur weil dein Gesicht...# #So aus sieht wie das deine?...das ist immer so. Aber lass mich, mich erst mal vorstellen. Ich bin die Harpyie, Beschützerin des Himmels und Wächterin über das Element Luft. Ich trage immer das Gesicht und den Körper meines Elementar.# #Jetzt bin ich ehrlich überrascht...ich hab mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit nicht.# #Geht den Meisten so. Aber lass uns jetzt über dein Element sprechen. Wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, kannst du mit Hilfe deines Elementes das Wetter beeinflussen, vom strahlend heißen Sonnenschein bis zum Hagelsturm des Jahrhunderts ist alles dabei. Außerdem kannst du mit Hilfe deines Elements ohne Besen oder sonstigen Flugutensilien fliegen. Du kannst dir auch die Luft bei deinem Kraft- und Waffentraining zu nutze machen, so dass dir sprichwörtlich nicht die Puste ausgeht. Wenn du dein Element perfekt beherrschst kannst du dich entweder in mich verwandeln oder mich sogar rufen, damit ich dir bei Kämpfen beistehen kann.# #Hui...ich glaub, ich hab das große Los mit meinem Element gezogen.# #Ja, die Luft ist mächtig, aber unterschätze nie die anderen Elemente und schon gar nicht euren größten Feind...sonst werdet ihr untergehen und die Welt wird ins Chaos stürzen.

Du machst dich jetzt besser auf den Weg zurück, solltest du mich brauchen denk einfach an mich und ich werde für dich da sein.# #Danke Harpyie, ich freue mich schon auf unser Training.#

Sie war zurück auf der Lichtung, sie sah sich im Kreis ihrer Verbündeten und Freunde um. Auch Harry, Hermine und Ron waren bereits aus ihrem Seelenraum zurück.

Ginny:

Wieder stand sie in dem Raum aus Feuer. #Wächter bist du da?# #Ich bin immer bei dir.# #Ja, aber ich dachte, dass ich dich heute auch sehen werde.# #Wirst du auch, ein bisschen Geduld.# #Geduld ist nicht gerade meine Stärke.# #Ich weiß, ich kenne dich. Also gut, erschrick aber nicht.#

Eine Sekunde später begannen die Flammen vor ihr zu schlingern und sich zu verformen, bis sich plötzlich eine riesiger Vogel aus weißem Feuer in die Luft erhob. Langsam nahm das Glühen ab. Ginny konnte nun zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. Ein großer silbern glänzender Vogel schwebte unmittelbar vor ihr. An den Rändern seines Körpers tanzten immer noch Flammen. #Ich bin Horus, der Schwarzflammendrache. Wächter des Elements Feuer und Urvater der Phönixe. #Wow, was für eine Erscheinung# #Oh...danke für das Kompliment Ginerva.# #Bitte nicht Ginerva, nenn mich Ginny.# #Wie du wünschst.# #Eh...sagte ich schon Wow, hm wie meintest du das? Urvater der Phönixe?# #Nun Ginny, es ist so, ich war der Erste, der Anfang unseres Volkes, aus mir entwickelten sich langsam die Phönixe, so wie der eures Schuldirektors.# #Ich verstehe...und jetzt?# #Jetzt werde ich dir einmal erklären wie dein Element zu handhaben ist. Ginny, eines gleich Vorweck, dein Element ist wohl das Gefährlichste. Da es leicht als Waffe benutzt werden kann. Ich bitte dich, bei deinen Übungen sehr vorsichtig zu sein. Also, du kannst mit deinem Element Flammen erzeugen, von einer kleinen Flamme bis zu riesigen Feuersäulen. Du kannst auch deine Waffen mit Hilfe des Feuers verbessern, in dem du sie einfach mit Feuer überziehst. Auch defensiv ist dein Element zu einigem fähig. Du kannst zum Beispiel ein Flammenschild erzeugen, so wie es deine Freunde mit ihren Elementen ebenfalls können. Aber pass auf, es gibt ein Element vor dem dich dein Schild nicht schützen kann.# #Wasser# #Richtig, es ist dein Gegenspieler wie Licht und Dunkelheit. 'Apropos Licht, ich habe gemerkt, dass du diesen Harry sehr gerne hast.# #Ja… ich … das stimmt, ich hab in wirklich sehr gerne...ist das etwa schlecht?# #Nein Ginny, ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist normal, dass Feuer und Licht sich gut verstehen. Pass nur auf wenn du es ihn wissen lässt. Dein Element ist sehr stark mit deinen Gefühlen verbunden. #Ah, ich glaube ich weiß, was du meinst...ich soll ihn nicht gleich vor lauter Leidenschaft in Flammen aufgehen lassen?# #Ja genau, dass hab ich damit gemeint. #Noch etwas Ginny, wenn du dein Element beherrschst, werden wir auch trainieren, dass du dich in mich verwandeln kannst und mich sogar rufen kannst. Solltest du es schaffen dich in meine Gestalt zu verwandeln, wirst du auch im Stande sein, dich mit den Phönixen deiner Welt zu unterhalten.# #Ich glaube, ich wiederhole mich wenn ich sage Wow.# #Ja das würdest du tun, außerdem wird es langsam Zeit, dass du gehst, du gehörst eh schon zu den Nachzüglern...aber das liegt wohl mehr daran, dass ich nicht aufhören kann zu reden. Solltest du meine Hilfe brauchen, wende dich einfach per Gedanken an mich, mach's gut Ginerva.#

Ginny wollte sich noch beschweren, da war sie auch schon wieder auf der Lichtung. Sie sah zu den anderen und musste Festellen, dass sie wirklich eine der Letzten war. Genau genommen war nur einer noch nicht aus seiner Trance zurückgekehrt.

Draco:

#Du hast also deinen Seelenraum doch noch gefunden, wurde auch Zeit.# #Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, es war schwer für mich, Ruhe zu finden.# Draco stand im Nichts. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz. Er konnte nichts sehen und war sich sicher, dass auch ihn niemand sehen konnte.# #Da irrst du dich junger Freund, ich kann dich sehen und zwar sehr genau.# #Ich dich nicht. Wieso zeigst du dich mir nicht.# #Plötzlich tauchten mitten aus dem Nichts zwei rote Augen auf, die ihn scharf ansahen. #Ich meide jegliche Form von Licht...ich bin der Wächter der Dunkelheit.# #Ich mag das Licht auch nicht, aber es wäre doch sehr hilfreich, wenn du dich mir kurz offenbaren würdest. #Ganz langsam begann es rund um die Augen etwas heller zu werden, ein schummriges Licht, in dem Draco den Wächter endlich sehen konnte. Er war zwar überrascht, hatte sich aber trotzdem perfekt im Griff und das war schon eine große Leistung, wenn man bedenkt was da vor ihm stand. Vor ihm erhob sich ein komplett schwarzer Drache mit Rotglühenden Augen. Doch das Licht verschwand schon wieder, nur die Augen waren wieder zu sehen. #So jetzt weißt du, wie ich aussehe, ehrlich gesagt, bin ich doch etwas überrascht, das du dich nicht erschreckt hast. Das ist normalerweise die übliche Reaktion, wenn ich mich mal zu erkennen gebe.# #Warum sollte ich mich erschrecken, du bist der Wächter der Dunkelheit, mein Element also warum sollte ich Angst vor dir haben?# # Weil die meisten Menschen oder Elben schon vor der Dunkelheit Angst haben.# #Hast du so was wie einen Namen?# #Die Menschen nannten mich schwarzer Rotaugen Drache oder einfach Gegenspieler.# #Gegenspieler?# #Du wirst wissen was ich meine, wenn dir Harry von seinem Wächter erzählt.# #Potter, wenn ich nur den Namen höre.# #Draco, du solltest aufhören so zu denken, du hast doch gar keinen Grund dazu. Harry hat versucht auf dich zuzugehen, aber du hast ihn wie schon so oft vor den Kopf gestoßen. Gib ihm eine Chance, lass Freundschaft in dein Herz, dass wird die Dunkelheit, die wir so sehr lieben, nicht schwächen, sie wird sie stärken. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Finsternis genauso wenig gut oder schlecht ist, wie alle anderen Elemente auch.#

Draco war durcheinander, nicht nur das seine Eltern erst vor kurzem von dem Mann umgebracht worden waren, den er bis vor kurzem noch angehimmelt hatte, nein, jetzt erzählte ihm sein Wächter auch noch, dass er sich Potter öffnen sollte. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte.

#Ich werde dir helfen mein Freund, du wirst das schon schaffen. Kommen wir zu dem, was du mit dem Element Finsternis alles anstellen kannst. Du wirst lernen dich mit deinem Element zu verbinden. Das bedeutet, eine fast hundertprozentige Tarnung, in der du auch komplett lautlos agieren kannst. Du kannst die Gedanken der geistig Schwachen manipulieren, du kannst in der Dunkelheit sehen und die Tiere der Nacht werden auf deine Befehle hören. Wölfe, Eulen oder Fledermäuse. Du kannst deine Kräfte natürlich auch in deine Magie einfließen lassen, was vor allem bei Angriffszaubern sehr effektiv sein wird. Ich bitte dich aber gleich, dies nicht mit den Unverzeihlichen zu tun. Möglicherweise wirst du sie in eurem Kampf einsetzen müssen, aber solltest du diese auch noch mit deinem Element verbinden, könnten die Folgen verheerend sein. Am Ende deiner Ausbildung werden wir mit dem Verwandlungsunterricht beginnen. Du wirst dich in mich verwandeln und du wirst mich irgendwann rufen können. Ich sehe es in dir. Du hast die Kraft dazu.# Draco war blass geworden, er wusste nicht, wie stark sein Element wirklich ist. Nun, da er das volle Ausmaß kannte, fühlte er sich überfordert.

#Wie soll ich das nur alles schaffen.# #Ich werde dir helfen diese Bürde zu tragen. Gehe nun, es wird Zeit. Du bist der Letzte, der noch fehlt. Solltest du mich brauchen, denk einfach an mich und ich werde versuchen dir zu helfen.#

Es war zu Ende, er saß wieder auf der Lichtung, die anderen waren bereits alle erwacht. "Schaut mich nicht so an, wir hatten eben viel zu besprechen." Sie standen auf. Das Feuer war mittlerweile erloschen. Emrys saß auf dem Stein, an dem sie vor zwei Tagen Wache gehalten hatten.

"Oh, ihr seid bereits alle zurück, das ging ja schnell." Wir sollten uns jetzt zurück zur Burg begeben. Dort bekommt ihr auch etwas zu essen. Ihr werdet mir berichten was ihr in eurer Trance festgestellt habt.

Sie gingen zurück zur Burg, und fanden sich in dem Raum mit dem runden Tisch ein. Nachdem sie alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, erzählte einer nach dem anderen von seiner Trance, von den verschieden Wächtern und den dazugehörigen Gaben. Nachdem sie geendet hatten, sah man einen ziemlich stolzen Emrys auf seinem Platz sitzen. "Nun es freut mich, dass eure Wächter soviel potenzial in euch sehen. Wir werden morgen mit kleinen Übungen beginnen. Jetzt ist es aber an der Zeit euch mit Túrin zu treffen. Er wird euch dann zu eurer ersten Waffenstunde führen.


	15. Waffentraining und neue Zaubersprüche

**15. Kapitel Waffentraining und neue Zaubersprüche**

"Ich grüße euch, Auserwählte! Wie ihr wisst, werde ich eure Waffenausbildung übernehmen. Ihr werdet alle lernen mit dem Bogen und dem Schwert umzugehen. Und danach könnt ihr auch andere Waffen ausprobieren, da nicht alle das Schwert als Waffe bevorzugen. Folgt mir nun in die Waffenkammer." Túrin führte sie in die Gewölbe der Burg, er ging durch eine große Türe über dem ein Zeichen mit zwei gekreuzten Schwertern hing.

Den sechs fielen fast die Augen raus, als sie die vielen Waffen sahen. "Kriegt euch wieder ein. Den Großteil dieser Waffen könnt ihr derzeit noch nicht einmal halten, aber das wird schon, wenn ihr hart trainiert. Wartet hier." Túrin kehrte mit 2 anderen Elben im Schlepptau zurück. "So jeder von euch bekommt von mir jetzt ein einfaches Langschwert, einen Langbogen und einen Köcher mit Pfeilen. Sie hingen sich die Köcher und Bögen über die Schulter. Sie befestigten die Gürtel mit den Scheiden an ihren Trainingsgewändern und steckten die Schwerter ein. Was bei den drei Elben einen heftigen Lachanfall auslöste. Man stelle sich dabei 6 Teenager in Trainingsanzügen mit Langschwertern vor. "Na ja, für heute wird es gehen, ich werde sehen, ob ich nicht bis morgen etwas passendere Gewänder finde." Turin führte sie aus der Burg hinaus. Auch die anderen Elben schienen sich köstlich über die Aufmachung unserer 6 Helden zu amüsieren. Für Draco war es besonders peinlich, als er plötzlich Laith sah die sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte. Alle waren froh, als sie die Burg verließen. Sie folgten Túrin auf eine große Wiese, die sich vor dem Wald erstreckte.

"So, hier sollten wir genug Platz haben. Wir werden mit dem Schwertkampf anfangen. Hat denn einer von euch schon mal ein Schwert geführt?" Alle verneinten." So begann ihnen Túrin die ersten Grundstellungen und Paraden zu erklären, vor allem Draco und Harry schienen von den Schwertern ganz begeistert und sogen die Worte Túrin's nur so in sich auf. So waren sie auch die einzigen neben Cho, die nach den 1.5 Stunden nicht zusammenbrachen, sondern einfach nur ihre Schwerter zurück in die Scheiden steckten und auf die nächste Übung Túrin's warteten.

Bei den Anderen sah es etwas schlechter aus. Ron schien sich zwar zu bemühen, doch irgendetwas schien ihn unsicher zu machen. Ginny konnte zwar recht passable Paraden liefern, war aber schon nach kurzer Zeit aus der Puste und Hermine sah man genau an, dass ihr das schwere Schwert und die Brutalität, die dieses verkörperte, überhaupt nicht zusagte. Umso überraschender war für alle, dass sie beim anschließenden Bogenschießen die Erste war, die ihren Pfeil auf die Scheibe brachte. Hier hinkten vor allem Cho und Draco nach. Am Schluss schafften es dann aber doch noch alle auf die Scheibe zu treffen. Túrin führte sie zurück in die Burg. Er zeigte ihnen noch, wie sie die Waffen zu reinigen hatten und entließ sie dann aus dem Unterricht. Sie brachten ihre Waffen in die Schlafräume und gingen anschließend zum letzten Unterricht für heute.

Emrys wartete vor dem "Ratsraum", wie ihn die sechs mittlerweile nannten. Als sie eintraten, waren sie allerdings etwas verwundert. Der Tisch stand wie die Stühle am Ende des Raumes, so dass sie erst jetzt sahen, wie groß dieser eigentlich war. "Wir werden den Unterricht für eure Magie hier stattfinden lassen." Zuerst wiederholten sie einige Zaubersprüche, vor allem der Patronus schien für Emrys sehr wichtig zu sein. Nur Draco schien damit wirkliche Probleme zu haben. Aus seinem Zauberstab kam nur ein wenig weißer Rauch. Emrys sagt ihm zwar, dass es nicht so schlimm wäre und es irgendwann schon klappen würde, trotzdem war Draco ziemlich enttäuscht. #Wie soll es denn funktionieren, ich brauche dafür eine schöne Erinnerung und so was besitze ich nicht.# #Geduld Draco, schon bald wirst du eine haben.# #Rotauge? Wie meinst du das?# #Wirst du schon sehen.#

Nun gut, ich sehe, dass ihr alle tolle Zaubersprüche drauf habt. Aber ich werde euch, glaube ich trotzdem noch ein paar nützliche zeigen können. Fangen wir an."

Und so zeigt ihnen Emrys einen neuen Schildzauber der sich Blitzschild nannte. "Dieser Schild ist um einiges stärker als der Protego, nicht nur dass er auch schwerwiegende Zauber aufhält, er hat auch noch eine kleine Überraschung für den Angreifer parat. Harry wenn ich jetzt sage, dann versuch mich bitte mit dem Expeliamus zu entwaffnen. Emrys stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Er zog zwar einen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, aber jeder wusste, dass Emrys alle seine Zauber auch ohne diesen ausführen könnte. "Harry bist du bereit?" "JA!" "Gut na dann _fulmen scutum_."

#Warte noch einen Moment Harry, ich glaube, ich weiß was Emrys vor hat und wenn du dir die Finger nicht verbrennen willst dann tu jetzt genau was ich dir sage. Stell dir einfach vor, dass das Licht, dass du in den Nächten bei den Dursleys gesehen hast, wieder da sei, kannst du das?# #Klar kann ich das Drache, aber warum?# #Wirst du schon sehen#.

"Harry stimmt was nicht?" "Nein, nein. Ich mach schon" Und dann rief er mit lauter Stimme. "_Expeliamus". _Doch der Schild rührte sich überhaupt nicht. Der Fluch prallte einfach ab, dafür löste sich jetzt ein kleiner Blitz, der genau auf Harry zuflog. Doch statt das er in seine Hände einschlug verpuffte er Zentimeter vor ihm und ein weißes Licht war kurz zu sehen. Emrys ließ den Schild zusammenbrechen. "Harry ich bin beeindruckt, gleich am ersten Tag ein Schild mit Hilfe deines Elementes aufzubauen ist eine wahre Leistung."

"Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt." "Entschuldige Ginny, aber ich wusste selbst nicht, was jetzt passieren würde. Mein Wächter hat nur gesagt, dass ich mich auf das Licht in meinem Inneren konzentrieren soll. #Und das hast du gut gemacht Harry...ach übrigens wer ist die kleine da die sieht ja süß aus?"# #Drache!# #Entschuldigung, man wird doch mal fragen dürfen, auch wenn ich natürlich weiß, wer sie ist.#

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, führten sie den Unterricht fort. Am Schluss hatten es alle geschafft den Blitzschild zu erzeugen. Emrys erklärte ihnen noch, dass die Wucht des Blitzes davon abhinge, wie viel Power der Fluch hatte, mit dem man beschossen wurde.

Dann war es geschafft, der Tag war zu Ende und müde kämpften sich die sechs Helden zum Abendessen. Beim anschließenden ins Bett gehen wurde diesmal nicht gestritten. Denn obwohl alle geschafft waren, gingen nur drei unserer Helden wirklich ins Bett.

**AN: **So gefällt mir das mit den Reviews bitte weiter so. Trotzdem weise ich wieder auf den Button da unten hin. Der schreit doch förmlich danach das man ihn anklickt. Ach ja und natürlich gibt's wieder ein neues Disclaimer. (Die werden langsam länger als meine Kapitel.) Ach ja wer Yu-Gi-Oh nicht kennt und deshalb auch mit den Wächtern nichts anfangen kann. Schaut mal auf meiner HP unter Fanfictions rein. Dort gibt's ab heute Bilder der Wächter.

Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit meinen Storys kein Geld. Alle Charaktere aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K. Rowling. Alle Charaktere aus dem H.D.R. Universum gehören J.R.R. Tolkien. Alle Charaktere aus dem Yu-Gi-Oh Universum gehören Kazuki Takahashi. Nur Charaktere die nicht von den beiden sind gehören mir.


	16. Ein glücklicher Gedanke

**AN: **So es ist jetzt 2:36 in der Früh und das ist doch die Perfekte Zeit neue Kapitel hoch zu laden. gg

**Honigdrache: **Ich danke für das Lob. Und damit die Ungeduld nicht zu groß wird, hier die nächsten Kapitel.

**Moonsinger: **He keiner verlangt das von dir. g Umschreiben, hm wäre ne Idee gewesen. Aber ich glaub, dass es auch so ganz OK ist. :-) Und zu deiner Geschichte. Fang einfach mal an das wird. Mit der Zeit fällt dir soviel ein, dass es für zwei Geschichten reicht. Nicht aufgeben. ;-)

**rainman70**: Elben nicht Elfen. ;-) Egal. Gespött, na ja immer noch besser als von einem gemeinen Zaubertrankmeister sich das Gehirn zermatschen zu lassen. :-) Ja ein bisschen dauert das sicher noch aber Draco bekommt jetzt was anderes über das er nachdenken muss. ;-)

**Ewjena: **Du magst keinen Mix und keine Superkräfte, dann bist du ja genau richtig. :-) Nein mal im ernst. Es freut mich, dass du die Geschichte trotzdem weiter liest. Wenn du mir versprichst das du fleißig Review schreibst sag ich dir wann ich meine Geschichte update und dann brauchst du nicht zweimal täglich schauen kommen. :-)

**Vanessa: **Bitte schön! Aber wieso ihre Kräfte sind doch in fast allen ansichten genau das Gegenteil. Harry kann Gedanken lesen und mit Menschen im Geiste sprechen die er liebt. Draco kann die Gedanken von Schwachen Menschen verändern. Harry kann das Licht beschwören während Draco sich in der Dunkelheit verhüllen kann. OK in manchen Dingen gibt's unterschiede. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass das so schlimm ist. :-) Puste hä wie was. Ach so… Na wenn dein größter Widersacher neben dir steht und ihr auch noch denselben Feind habt und beide noch eine art Anführerkomplex habt dann zeigt man seine Erschöpfung nicht unbedingt. Zumindest meine Meinung. Hätte ich vielleicht dazu schreiben sollen. g

**16. Kapitel Ein glücklicher Gedanke**

Draco war zwar unheimlich geschafft, trotzdem wollte er nicht ins Bett. Nachdem er 2 Stunden damit zugebracht hatte sich mit seinem Wächter zu unterhalten warum er keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören könne. Rotauge sagte ihm zwar immer wieder, dass er Geduld haben soll, doch Draco zermarterte sich weiterhin sein Hirn nach einer glücklichen Erinnerung. Doch bis jetzt hatte er nur Trauer und Tod in seinem Leben gesehen. Sein Vater der stolze Todesser, seine Mutter dasselbe. Was bringt einem Reichtum und Ehre in der Zaubererwelt, wenn man das wichtigste verloren hat. Nein er fand keine glückliche Erinnerung in der Vergangenheit.

Er gab es auf und beschloss noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Wieder ging er instinktiv in die Richtung die ihm schon am Vortag zu Laith geführt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber er genoss ihre nähe. Doch warum hatte er so starke Gefühle für sie. Sie kannten sich doch erst einen Tag. Als er am Tor ankam, war er immer noch völlig durcheinander.

"Hallo Laith." "Hallo Draco, kannst du wieder nicht schlafen?" "Nein…außerdem,...äh ich wollte dich gerne sehen." #Nanu was? Hab ich das wirklich gerade gesagt?# #Ja hast du und es klang echt süß.# #Ach halt den Mund#

"Das ist nett von dir, setz dich doch." Wieder nahm Draco neben ihr platz und wieder hörte er einfach nur ihrem Ocarina spiel zu. Als sie geendet hatte, sah er ihr lange in die Augen. "Wunderschön." "Was denn?" "Na du." Draco nahm ihre Hand. "Ich weiß, wir kennen uns erst seit gestern, aber es kommt mir schon viel länger vor..." Er wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als sie sich auf einmal zu ihm hinüber beugte und

ihn zärtlich küsste. Auch sie hatte in der kurzen Zeit gemerkt, dass hinter der Rauen Schale ein weicher Kern steckte. Und diesen mochte sie sehr. "Zeit spielt an diesem Ort keine Rolle, nur das hier zählt." Und wieder fielen sie in einen langen Kuss." Nach einer Ewigkeit, in denen sie sich nur ihre gerade entdeckte Liebe zeigten und die Draco trotzdem nur wie eine kurze Sekunde vorkam, löste sie sich von ihm. Laith schaute ihn traurig an als sie schließlich sagte: "Ich muss jetzt gehen Draco." "Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten." "Nein...ich, ich hab's nicht weit." "Na schön wie du meinst"

Sie gab ihm noch einen kurzen, aber dafür umso leidenschaftlicheren Kuss, bevor sie die Schatten der Burg verschluckten. Langsam ging Draco auf das Tor zurück. Hatte er das Richtige getan. Ein Mädchen zu küssen das er kaum kannte. Klar er hatte in Hogwarts Sachen mit Mädchen gemacht die weit Intimer waren als nur ein Kuss. Aber sie war ja auch nicht so wie diese aufgeblasenen Slytherin Weiber die nur mit ihm ins Bett gingen um später damit vor ihren Freundinnen zu prahlen. Nein sie war definitiv nicht so.

#Na hab ich dir nicht gesagt nur Geduld.# # Tja...ich muss zugeben, dass du Recht hattest. #Das ist Musik in meinen Ohren.# #Die übrigens überdimensional groß sind# #Ich bin ja auch ein Drache!#

Harry wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Schlafraum machen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch etwas herausfinden wollte. Er durchkämmte die ganze Burg, bevor er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Langsam um niemanden zu stören, ging er die Steintreppen hinauf. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hatte er das Ende erreicht. Er stand auf dem größten Turm der Burg. Leise öffnete er die Tür, doch als er hinaus an die Luft trat, traf es ihn wie ein Schock. Da stand sie, das Mädchen das ihn in den letzten Tagen nie zu Ruhe kommen ließ. #Ginny!# #Ach Harry manchmal höre ich deine Stimme so stark in meinem Kopf, als würdest du direkt neben mir stehen.# #Ginny das tue ich# #Was?# Ginny hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht.

"Harry musst du mich so erschrecken?" "Tut mir leid Gin das wollte ich nicht." "Ist schon gut Harry. Ich war nur etwas überrascht. Schon toll, das mit der Telephatie. Was willst du denn hier oben?" "Ach ich wollte nur ein wenig nachdenken, und ach ich genieße einfach die Höhe." "Ja mir geht es genauso, na gut, dann will ich dich nicht stören und werd dann mal gehen." "NEIN!" "Ich meine, Ginny geh bitte nicht, es wäre schön wenn du noch ein bisschen bleibst." "Harry, was ist denn? Du wirkst auf einmal so aufgeregt." "Äh.." #Nun mach schon du Feigling# "Ach sei ruhig." "Was wieso was hab ich denn gesagt?" "Nicht du Ginny, mein Wächter spricht nur wenn er nicht gefragt wird." "Mach dir nichts daraus. Tut meiner auch ständig" "Ginny, was ich vorhin sagen wollte, ich...ich mag dich wirklich sehr." "Und in letzter Zeit fühle ich für dich mehr als nur geschwisterliche Liebe." "Ich hab mich in dich verliebt Ginny" "Ach Harry, endlich ich dachte schon du würdest meine Gefühle nicht erwidern." "Ginny liebst du mich etwa auch?" "Natürlich, du Dummkopf." Sie gingen langsam aufeinander zu und endlich war es soweit. Harry nahm Ginny langsam in die Arme und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn, sah ihr tief in die Augen und die beiden fielen in einen langen Kuss.

Vor der Tür zum Mädchenschlafraum küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal, bevor Ginny durch die Tür verschwunden war.

#Die ist aber wirklich süß, die solltest du behalten.# #Ich hab nichts anderes vor, auch wenn ihre Lippen ziemlich heiß sind.# #Was erwartest du, sie ist ein Feuerelementar.# #Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass mich das stört, ganz im Gegenteil.#


	17. Erste Erfolge

**17. Kapitel: Erste Erfolge**

Die nächsten Monate wurden trainiert und trainiert. Und die ersten Erfolge waren bereits zu sehen. Ginny konnte mittlerweile tennisballgroße Feuerbälle erschaffen, die sie dann auf ein vorher aufgestelltes Ziel feuerte, welches sofort in Flammen aufging. Hermine hatte es inzwischen geschafft, zwei Wasserfonthainen aus ihren Händen strahlen zu lassen, was bei den anderen oft eine kleine Dusche zu folge hatte. Harry konnte inzwischen ein Lichtschild erzeugen und es auch über die anderen legen, und wenn Draco noch seines dazu packte konnte nicht mal Emrys es zu fall bringen. Auch die anderen hatten angefangen ihre Schilde zu trainieren. Doch Harry und Draco hatten hier eindeutig die Oberhand.

Ron hatte es geschafft sich mit der Natur zu verbinden und ihre Kraft für sich zu verwenden. Wenn er erschöpft war, setzte er sich einfach auf den Boden und hielt die Hände über diesen. Ein paar Minuten später sprang er komplett ausgeruht wieder auf und machte sich an die nächste Aufgabe. Cho hatte es auch geschafft mit ihrem Element die ersten Fortschritte zu machen. Inzwischen konnte sie sich ein kleines Stück in die Luft schweben lassen, für richtiges Fliegen reichte es zwar noch nicht, aber es war trotzdem ein erster Schritt. Draco konnte sich mittlerweile ganz den Schatten hingeben, so war er, wenn sie durch den Wald spazierten meist gar nicht zu sehen er hatte auch angefangen sich mit den Tieren des Waldes zu unterhalten. So erfuhr er auch einige hochinteressante dinge über seine Abstammung was die Elben anging.

Auch ihr Konditions- und Waffentraining hatte sich stark verbessert, Túrin hatte sie, in die für die Elben typischen Gewänder gekleidet. Sie kämpften nun bereits nicht mehr nur mit normalen Schwertern. Ron hatte sich eine Axt von Turin geben lassen da seine Schwünge mit dem Schwert immer noch nicht das Wahre waren. Zuerst schauten ihn alle etwas skeptisch an. Doch als Ron loslegte, blieb ihnen allen der Mund offen. Waren seine Schwünge mit dem Schwert noch abgehakt, so waren sie mit der Axt einfach perfekt. Außerdem sah es so aus als wenn ihm diese Waffe überhaupt keine Kraft kosten würde. So probierten sie nach der Reihe neue Waffen aus. Cho die mit einem Schwert schon sehr gut war, hatte sich zwei Kurzschwerter geben lassen. Wenn sie dann ihr Element in die Übungsduelle mit einfließen ließ war sie kaum noch zu schlagen, so schnell konnte sie sich bewegen. Hermine allerdings verzichtete darauf neue Waffen auszuprobieren. Sie hatte ihren Bogen, uns sie meinte das dass genau das Richtige für sie wäre. Auch Harry und Draco beließen es bei ihren Schwertern, da sie mit ihnen eindeutig am besten umgehen konnten.

Hermine war inzwischen mit dem Bogen genauso gut wie Turin. Vielleicht sogar schon besser. Es sah manchmal sogar so aus als wenn sie gar nicht richtig zielen würde, ihre Pfeile aber trotzdem immer im Schwarzen landeten.

Auch das Magietraining bei Emrys machte gute Fortschritte, so konnten sie alle nach nur fast 2 Monaten mehr Flüche, als sie in Hogwarts in 5 Jahren gelernt hatten. Auch hier fingen sie an ihre Elemente mit einfließen zu lassen, so dass sie entweder ihre Flüche stärkten oder die ihrer Kontrahenten schwächten. Auch die Stablose Magie machte gewaltige Fortschritte, sie verwendeten stattdessen einfach ihre Hände als Focus für die Magie.

Nachdem sie dies bis zur Perfektion beherrschten, war die nächste Übung das Okklumentik Training. Hier waren es vor allem Harry und Ginny die am schnellsten Fortschritte machten. Denn sie wussten, wie es sich anfühlte wenn jemand ihren Geist kontrollierte.

So verging das erste Jahr wie im Flug. Ihre Liebe mussten sie zwar alle etwas zurück stecken, doch sie wussten alle, dass es nach der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgabe noch genug Zeit geben würde. Und die kurzen Treffen oben am Turm oder om Burghof reichten aus um alle Zweifel wegzuwischen. Nur eine hatte wirklich schwer zu kämpfen damit. Ihr Freund war in einer Zeit so weit weg von hier. Und sie machte sich auch oft große Sorgen um ihn. Schließlich war einer der Slytherins die nicht Voldemorts Gefolge angehörten. Die anderen versuchten daher es ich nicht nich schwere zu machen und vermieden es in ihrer Gegenwart mit Zärtlichkeiten um sich zu werfen, da sie niemand absichtlich verletzten wollte.

Draco's Liebe zu Laith wuchs mit jedem Tag. Er hatte den anderen zwar nichts erzählt, trotzdem bemerkten sie, dass sich Draco verändert hatte. Er Ignorierte sie zwar immer noch, aber die dummen Aussagen und Beschimpfungen hatte er abgelegt. Doch nach dem Training oder an ihren freien Tagen blieb er meist für sich alleine und dachte an die Zeit nach ihrer Ausbildung.

Immer wieder dachte Draco darüber nach, dass er Laith nach dem Ende ihrer Ausbildung verlassen müsste. Doch er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden. Er sprach auch mit ihr darüber, doch sie wirkte immer bedrückt wenn er das Thema ansprach. So ließ er es irgendwann ganz bleiben, da ihm auch sein Wächter bei diesem Problem nicht helfen konnte.


	18. Duelle

**AN: **So also nach dem ich mehrmals gefragt worden bin wie lange die Geschichte ist. Zu Anfang hatte sie 46 Kapitel aber da ich immer wieder versuche Kapitel zusammen zu legen, werden es wohl ein paar weniger werden.

**Honigdrache: **Freut mich dass es dir gefällt. Aber sind denn wirklich alle glücklich? Na wir werden sehen. Oh bis Sonntag kein Honigdrache :-( Na gut ausnahmsweise entschuldigt.

**DKub: **Huh bin ich erleichtert. Na hör mal, das ist doch wohl klar, dass ich konstruktive Kritik annehme. Immerhin ist das das erste Mal das ich so was schreibe, da freut man sich doch wenn jemand einem Tipps gibt. Oh was denkst du über unsere strahlenden Helden. Na klar kommt das noch. Sonst hätte ich die Geschichte als K eingestuft. ;-)

Du glaubst es zu wissen. Na dann schreib mir doch mal ein E-Mail, und sag mir deine Vermutung. So genug hintenrum geantwortet. Jetzt geht's weiter. Gg

**Vanessa: **Wieso schon wieder genug? g Ja aber jetzt ist es wieder genug Liebe für die nächsten Kapitel. Aber keine Sorge die Romantik kommt wieder.

**Thommel**: Also die Geschichte geht schon noch ein Weilchen, über eine Fortsetzung wird nachgedacht. Geheim kenn ich nicht das Wort. Im Gegenteil muss immer aufpassen das ich nicht spoiler.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Das hoffe ich natürlich auch. :-) Schön das es dir gefällt.

**18. Kapitel: Duelle**

Das erste Jahr war vorüber und Emrys und die Elben waren sichtlich stolz auf sie. Mittlerweile beherrschten sie die Elemente nahezu perfekt. Hermine hatte es geschafft Wasser in jegliche Form zu bringen. Sie konnte Wasser durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken heraufbeschwören und konnte sogar ein Schild aus Wasser erzeugen, dass sie vor allen möglichen Flüchen schützte. Auch die anderen konnten mit Hilfe ihrer Elemente Schutzschilde erzeugen. Harry hatte da eindeutig den stärksten, niemand hatte es geschafft ihn zum Einsturz zu bringen. Draco hatte einen neuen Gefährten erhalten. Einen Wolf, den er bei einen seiner Wanderungen getroffen hatte. Und der sich nachdem Draco ihm tief in die Augen geschaut hatte, sofort ihm angeschlossen hatte und seid dem nicht mehr von seiner Seite gewichen war. Cho hatte es geschafft sich vollends ihn die Luft zu erheben, sie flog so schnell das manchmal einer der anderen wahnsinnig erschreckte, wenn sie sich entschloss, mal wieder über ihre Köpfe zu rauschen.

"Liebe Freunde, heute seid ihr genau ein Jahr hier auf Valinor. Ihr habt gelernt mit Schwert, Bogen und anderen Waffen umzugehen, seid kräftiger geworden, habt gelernt ohne eure Zauberstäbe auszukommen und könnt die mächtigsten Flüche herauf beschwören. Doch das Wichtigste und Erstaunlichste ist, wie gut ihr mittlerweile mit euren Elementen umgehen könnt. Trotzdem, ihr habt noch ein Jahr vor euch, und deswegen haben wir uns entschlossen euch heute schon mal zu testen. Ihr werdet nun Duelle durchführen, bei denen ihr alles anwenden dürft, was ihr bereits gelernt habt. Cho du wirst gegen Ron antreten. Ginny du gegen Hermine. Und ihr beide Draco, Harry ihr werdet das letzte Duell bestreiten."

Sie gingen auf die große Wiese vor dem Wald. Neben Emrys, Elrond, Túrin und Laith waren auch noch andere Elben anwesend, die keiner von ihnen bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Doch Emrys beantwortete ihnen ihre Frage noch bevor sie sie ihm gestellt hatten. "Meine Freunde, das hier ist Galadriel, Herrin der Elben Lothloriens, die sich jenseits des großen Waldes ihre neue Heimat aufgebaut haben."

"Ihr also seid die sechs Auserwählten von denen ich schon so viel gehört habe. Ich sehe in euch großes Potenzial und doch spüre ich in einem von euch tiefe Trauer." Sie sah Draco lange an. Dieser drehte sich plötzlich weg. "Habt keine Furcht, wenn ihr zusammenhaltet wird euch nichts aufhalten können. Denkt immer daran, dass es einen Weg gibt, der sich euch vielleicht bis jetzt nicht gezeigt hat." Wieder sah sie Draco an, doch diesmal schien ihr Blick freundlich und aufmunternd zu sein.

"Nun gut, lasst uns anfangen", meinte Emrys, nachdem sie sich alle ein paar Minuten von dieser Nachricht erholt hatten.

Cho und Ron stellten sich gegenüber. Sie nickten sich zu und gingen in Angriffsposition.

"FANGT AN!"

Cho verlor keine Zeit. Sie deckte Ron mit allerhand Flüchen ein, doch dieser konnte die meisten von ihnen abwehren. Ron konterte mit ein paar einfachen Flüchen und baute dann sein Erdschild auf. Vor Ron erhob sich eine Wand aus schwarzem Obsidan. Der Nachteil an seinem Schild allerdings war, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte. So wartete er noch ein paar Sekunden ab, ließ den Schild zusammenbrechen und begann nun seinerseits einen Hagel an Flüchen auf seine Kontrahentin zu schleudern. Doch diesmal war Cho mit ihrem Schild dran. Ein kleiner Tornado hatte sich genau dort gebildet, wo Cho stand und lenkte alle Flüche ab. Ron hatte genug gesehen. Er griff nach seinem Schwert. Auch Cho ließ nun ihr Schild fallen und zog das ihre. Sie stürmten aufeinander ein. Ron hatte Probleme mit dem Tempo Cho´s mitzuhalten. Doch da kam ihm eine Idee. Gerade hatte Cho wieder einen ihrer schnellen Angriffe begonnen. Ron nahm seine ganze Kraft zusammen und ließ sie in diese Parade fließen. Cho, von der Heftigkeit überrascht, taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Doch Ron hatte nicht die Absicht, mit dem Schwert nun auf sie loszugehen. Stattdessen hob er die Hand und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich riss vor ihm die Erde auf und ein Spalt lief über den Boden genau auf Cho zu. Doch auch Cho hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Blitzschnell war sie wieder auf den Beinen und hob mit einem gewaltigen Satz in die Luft ab. Sie machte einen ausgestreckten Salto rückwärts und landete sicher auf den Beinen. Sie wollte gerade wieder auf Ron zugehen, als sie Emrys Stimme vernahmen. "Danke genug, das Duell ist beendet. Unentschieden." Ron und Cho nickten einander zu. Obwohl es keinen Sieger gab, waren sie mit ihrer Leistung zufrieden.

Die nächsten waren Ginny und Hermine. Wieder gingen sie in Kampfstellung und Emrys gab das Startzeichen. Wieder wurde zuerst mit normalen Zaubersprüchen begonnen. Doch wieder war durch die Schilde kein Durchkommen. Ginny beschloss etwas anderes zu versuchen Sie streckte ihr Hände von sich und es begannen sich 2 fußballgroße Feuerbälle zu bilden. Ginny schoss sie ab und während der erste noch vom Schild abgehalten wurde, drang der zweite durch und verfehlte Hermine nur um haaresbreite. Daraufhin ließ Hermine ihr Schild fallen und zog ihr Schwert, auch Ginny nahm ihre Waffe in die Hand. Sie lieferten sich einen fairen Kampf. Zuerst hatte Ginny wie immer die Oberhand, doch Hermine hielt die Zeit durch und nun waren beide etwa gleich stark. Nach 15 Minuten ohne Sieger brach Emrys das Duell erneut mit dem Wort "Unentschieden" ab. Auch diesmal waren sich die zwei Duellanten einig, dass sie ihr bestes gegeben hatten.

Nun waren Draco und Harry dran. Ginny hielt vor Anspannung die Hand ihres Bruders. "Ginny, wenn du nicht gleich los lässt, muss ich mich selbst heilen, weil du deine Fingernägel in mein Fleisch gebohrt hast. "Oh...sorry Ron, ich mach mir nur etwas Sorgen um Harry." "Brauchst du nicht. Er wird es Malfoy schon zeigen."

"FANGT AN"

Sie nickten sich kurz zu. Doch dieser Kampf war anders. Draco zog gleich sein Schwert und rannte auf Harry zu, der durch die eigenartige Taktik doch etwas überrascht war. Er konnte gerade noch sein Schwert ziehen und den ersten Angriff Malfoys abwehren. So kämpften sie ein paar Minuten und es war eindeutig eine Klasse für sich. Denn die beiden kämpften mit einer Geschwindigkeit, dass die Schwerter nur noch als Schemen zu erkennen waren. Sogar Túrin musste bei diesem Anblick schlucken. Nicht einmal er konnte in so einer Geschwindigkeit kämpfen.

Plötzlich machte Draco einen Satz zurück, hob die Hand über sein Schwert, das sich daraufhin mit einem dunklen Nebel überzog. Wieder drang er auf Harry ein, doch diesmal sollte es anders sein. Harry wehrte zwar den Angriff ab, doch sein Schwert zerbarst unter dem Angriff und flog ihm aus der Hand. Er taumelte und fiel. Draco ging auf ihn zu. "Das war's Potter, du hast verloren." "Noch nicht, Draco." Harry machte einen Überschlag rückwärts und war augenblicklich wieder auf den Beinen. "Accio Schwerter." Er hatte seine Hände auf Ginny und Hermine gerichtet. Plötzlich flogen zwei Schwerter auf Harry zu, die gerade noch an den Gürteln der beiden Mädchen hingen. Er duckte sich unter den Angriffen Draco's hinweg und fing je eines der Schwerter mit seinen Händen. #Konzentrier dich auf dein Licht so wie er es mit der Dunkelheit gemacht hat.# Harrys Schwerter begannen in einem glänzenden Licht zu leuchten ,mit denen er nun auf Draco einschlug. Dieser wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. Er wusste, dass er geschlagen war, doch wollte er nicht aufgeben. Er hob sein Schwert um einen letzten Angriff zu starten, doch Harry war schneller. Mit einem schnellen Schwung, stieß er Draco sein Schwert aus der Hand und vollführte mit dem anderen eine Drehung, die unmittelbar vor Draco's Hals zum stehen kam.

"Das ist das Ende, Harry ist der Sieger."

Harry ließ seine Schwert sinken und wandte sich um, um zu gehen. Als Draco ihn an der Schulter zurückhielt. "Das war ein faires Duell und du hast mich fair besiegt...Harry." Harry drehte sich zu Draco um. "Du hast mir alles abverlangt und ich musste bis an meine Grenzen gehen. Ich danke dir Draco."

Die anderen waren mittlerweile zu ihnen geeilt. "Mein Wächter hatte Recht. Es macht mich nicht schwächer, sondern stärker." "Was meinst du Draco?" "Mein Wächter. Er hat gesagt, ich soll mich euch öffnen, damit ihr seht, dass ich kein schlechter Mensch bin. Es würde mich nicht schwächen, hat er gesagt und ich glaube, er hatte Recht." "Freundschaft schwächt gar nichts, Draco. Und was passiert ist, ist Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit aus einer anderen Welt." "Ich danke dir Harry, ich glaube ich hätte mein Leben verwirkt, wenn ihr mich nicht hierher mitgenommen hättet. Ich danke euch allen." Er sah einen nach dem anderen lange an. Es tut mir leid, was ich in den letzten fünf Jahren alles gesagt und getan habe. Und wenn ihr mir das nicht verzeihen könnt, dann verstehe ich das." Eigenartigerweise war es Ron, der zuerst sprach. "Draco, der erste Schritt zur Freundschaft ist, verzeihen zu können und auch wir waren nicht immer nett zu dir." "Ich hatte es verdient." "Aber darum geht es nicht Draco. Es geht nur darum, dass jeder von uns eine helle und eine dunkle Seite hat." "Danke Gran...ich meine Hermine. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich immer als na ja du weißt schon was beschimpft habe. Es stimmt tatsächlich, du bist die klügste junge Hexe." "Ja und sie ist die Freundin meines Bruders...also hör lieber auf damit ihr Komplimente zu machen." "Da braucht sich der Herr der Erde keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich hab bereits jemand anderen, dem ich mein Herz geöffnet habe. Laith nahm das als Zeichen und ging auf ihn zu. Draco nahm sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss." "Na sieh mal einer an. Bei uns lässt er den Harten raushängen und dann das", meinte Harry. "Ach lass sie doch", meinte Ginny. "Oder bist du nicht das Selbe in Grün? Worauf sie ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte." "Moment mal? Ihr auch?...Ich meine, seit wann?" "Seit mittlerweile einem Jahr Ron, doch wir wollten es euch erst sagen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

"Nun, da das geklärt ist, möchte ich euch erstmal zu euren Leistungen gratulieren, ihr habt natürlich alle diesen kleinen Test bestanden." "Ich auch? Aber ich hab doch verloren." "Darum ging es nicht Draco und außerdem hast du nur das Duell verloren und dafür etwas anderes gewonnen." Er deutete auf die anderen fünf. "Da hast du recht Emrys."

Sie gingen zurück zur Burg, das musste gefeiert werden. Harry hatte Ginny im Arm, Ron seine Hermine und Draco, Laith. Alle waren an diesem Tag glücklich und stolz. Nur Elrond sah dem letzten Pärchen mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck nach.

"Sie erinnert euch an Arwen." "Ihr seht viel Mithrandir." "Und doch sehe ich keine Glückseeligkeit auf eurem Gesicht." "Nun ich weiß nicht mehr, ob dies ein glücklicher Tag ist." "So oder so wird sich das Schicksal entscheiden. Ihr dürft ihr nicht im Weg stehen." "Ich habe nur Angst, dass ich auch meine zweite Tochter an die Menschen verliere." "Ihr könnt sie nicht verlieren Elrond. Sie wird immer in eurem Herzen sein." "Weise gesprochen Mithrandir und trotzdem fürchte ich den Tag ihrer Abreise, und Laith's Entscheidung."


	19. Neue Gefährten und ein neuer Weg

**19. Kapitel: Neue Gefährten und ein neuer Weg.**

Eroen holte sie wie jeden Morgen zu ihrem Training ab. "Heute kommt etwas besonders auf euch zu. Ihr seid stark geworden, durch euer Training." Tatsächlich hatten sich unsere sechs Helden weiter entwickelt. Vor allem Ron und Harry sah man die neuen Muskeln, die sich unter der Elbenkleidung abzeichneten, sehr an. Aber auch die anderen hatten mittlerweile einen komplett durchtrainierten Körperbau. "Heute werdet ihr eure neuen Gefährten kennen lernen. Ich sage aber gleich, dass nicht ihr entscheidet welches ihr nehmt, sondern sie entscheiden das." "Wovon spricht der?" "Keine Ahnung Draco, aber wir sollten ihm vielleicht folgen."

Sie liefen mit Eroen durch den Wald, wie sie es schon oft taten, doch diesmal kehrten sie nicht um, sie liefen immer weiter. Dann öffnete sich der Wald etwas und was sie dann sahen verschlug ihnen fast die Sprache.

"Dies ist der Lebensbaum Valinors. Neue Heimat der Galadhrim, den Elben Lothloriens. Als sie näher darauf zugingen, sahen sie eine ganze Stadt, die auf den Ästen und um den Stamm des Baumes erbaut war. Galadriel und Emrys warteten bereits am großen Tor auf sie. "Ich grüße euch Gefährten. Ihr fragt euch sicher, was ihr hier tut. Nun zum einen werdet ihr von uns ein kleines Geschenk bekommen und zweitens dachte ich mir, dass euch die Stadt der Galadhrim vielleicht interessieren würde. Aber nun kommt." Galadriel und Emrys führten die sechs zu einer Wiese hinter dem Baum. Eine riesige Weide war zu sehen und auf ihr grasten die schönsten Rösser, die man sich vorstellen konnte. "Dies sind Pferde Mittelerdes. Einige von ihnen sind schon seit der großen Dunkelheit hier. Jeder von euch wird eines davon bekommen, doch welches entscheiden die Pferde selbst.

Die sechs gingen langsam in die Mitte der Koppel. Sofort begannen die Tiere sie gründlich zu mustern. Ein schwarzer Hengst löste sich auf einmal aus den Reihen und ging langsam auf die sechs zu. Vor Draco blieb er stehen. Vorsichtig streckte Draco seine Hand aus und streichelte das Tier am Kopf. Das Pferd senkte kurz sein Haupt und blickte ihn dann aus treuen Augen an. "Dies ist Brego einst Pferd von Aragorn dem König der Menschen. Ein Geschenk der Reiter Rohans und nun dein Gefährte. Draco strahlte den Hengst an. "Ein königlicher Name für ein königliches Tier."

Langsam lösten sich auch andere Pferde von der Gruppe.

"Hermine, das ist Hasufel das Pferd Legolas und Gimlis. Ebenfalls ein Tier aus Rohan."

"Ginny, sein Name ist Asfaloth das Pferd Arwens und das Tier, dass Frodo nach Bruchtal brachte."

"Ron, dich hat Stybba auserwählt. Es ist das kleinste Pferd der Rohirrim und einst der Gefährte von Merry Brandibock. Ein mutiger und treuer Freund."

"Cho, dein Gefährte soll Sturmmähne sein. Es ist das Fohlen von Schneemähne, dem Pferd König Theodens. Es wir dir immer zur Seite stehen."

Harry sah sich um, doch keines der Pferde machte Anstalten auch nur in seine Nähe kommen zu wollen. "Tut mir leid Harry, aber wir werden schon noch einen Gefährten für dich finden. Da ich euch kaum überzeugen werde können, eure Pferde zurück zu führen, steigt einfach mal auf. Cho war die erste, die sich auf ihr Pferd schwang. Dann folgten alle anderen. Sie hatten mittlerweile gelernt, sich wie die Elben leichtfüßig zu bewegen und auch ihr Gleichgewichtssinn stand den der Elben in nichts mehr nach.

"Harry, du kannst mit mir zurück reiten", sagte Emrys in einem väterlichen Ton. Dann begann er melodisch zu pfeifen, es hörte sich an wie der Wind. Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, dann hörten sie ein leises Traben, sie wandten sich um. Ein großer weißer Hengst trabte auf sie zu. Vor Emrys blieb er stehen. "Schattenfell, vom Volk der Mearas und der Fürst aller Rösser." "Die Mearas sind Pferde, die die Sprache der Menschen verstehen", flüsterte Hermine den anderen zu. "Und mir durch viele Abenteuer ein treuer Freund." Emrys wollte nun um das Pferd herumgehen, um aufzusteigen, doch der Hengst schüttelte seinen Kopf und hinderte ihn daran. "Was hast du denn Schattenfell?" Doch der Hengst schüttelte nur wieder seinen Kopf, und ging dann langsam auf Harry zu. Dieser nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und begann den Hengst vorsichtig zu streicheln. "Es sieht so aus, als hätte sich Schattenfell einen neuen Gefährten gesucht." "Aber ich dachte, er wäre dein Pferd Emrys." "Er gehört niemandem, er entscheidet wer ihn reiten darf und jetzt wurdest du von ihm ausgewählt." "Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse Emrys." "Nein junger Harry, bin ich nicht. Ich bitte euch nur einen Moment zu warten." Jetzt ging Emrys in die Mitte der Koppel und sofort kamen 3 der Pferde auf ihn zu. Er entschied sich für eine braune Stute. Er schwang sich mit einer Eleganz auf den Rücken des Pferdes, die man ihm nicht mehr zugetraut hätte. Er ritt zurück zu den anderen. "Ich möchte euch Anduin vorstellen, vom Elbenstamm der Noldor. Benannt nach dem größten Fluss des dritten Zeitalters." Auch Harry hatte inzwischen auf dem Rücken von Schattenfell platz genommen. Langsam ritten sie zurück zum großen Tor, wo Galadriel bereits auf sie wartete.

Sie führte sie in die Stadt der Galadhrim. Und zeigte ihnen alles. Am Ende bot sie ihnen an, die Nacht hier zu verbringen. Was alle dankend annahmen. Sie machten es sich auf einer angelegten Wiese gemütlich. Nur Draco konnte mal wieder nicht schlafen. Wieder war es so, als wenn etwas nach ihm rufen würde. So ging er ein wenig in der leeren Stadt spazieren.

Er merkte gar nicht, dass er immer höher stieg, bis er schließlich das Ende des Baumes erreicht hatte.

Er schaute in die Sterne und dachte an Laith.

#Was soll ich tun Rotauge, ich kann sie nicht einfach mitnehmen. Das hier ist ihr Volk.#

#Ihr Volk ist, wo du bist, sie liebt dich, Draco.# #Aber liebt sie mich so sehr ,dass sie ihrem eigenen Volk den Rücken kehrt.# #Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, mein Freund.#

"So oder so. Sie wird sich entscheiden." "Mrs. Galadriel, ich dachte ...was meint ihr?"

"Oh junger Draco, du weißt so viel von ihr und soviel weißt du nicht. Hast du dich nie gefragt warum sie dir nie ihre Eltern vorgestellt hat?" "Doch, aber ich dachte sie wollte es nicht, da ich doch in einem Jahr diese Welt verlassen muss." "Nein Draco, das ist nicht der Grund, sie hat Angst wie du reagierst, wenn du erfährst, dass ihre Eltern Elbenfürsten sind." "Ihr, ihr seit Laith's Mutter? Und Elrond ist ihr Vater. Richtig?" "Deine Intuition spricht für dich.., junger Paladin"

"Das ist es also, deswegen blockt sie immer ab, wenn wir auf das Thema Abreise zu sprechen kommen." "Du wirst Probleme bekommen, sollte sie sich entscheiden, deinen Weg mit dir zu gehen. Ihr Vater wird es nicht verstehen, so wie er es beim ersten Mal nicht verstand. Ich glaube, dass Laith ihrem Herzen folgen wird. Und das solltest du auch. Geh jetzt und ruh in der Gewissheit, dass sie dich liebt." Galadriel war gegangen und hatte einen durcheinander gebrachten Draco zurückgelassen. #Ich hoffe, sie entscheidet sich richtig.# #Was ist den richtig und was falsch?# #Das Rotauge, weiß ich leider selber nicht.#


	20. Verwandlungen Teil 1

**AN: **

**DKub**: Interessante Ansatzpunkte. Antwort gibt natürlich keine darauf, wie du schon gesagt hast lass dich überraschen. :-) Na ich hoffe doch das du nicht der einzige bist der wissen will wie es weitergeht.

**Dax: **Freut mich das auch du begonnen hast meine Geschichte zu lesen. Deine Smily Review's sind legendär. Vielleicht krieg ich ja auch eins. Wenn ich nett frage. ;-)

**Vanessa: **Na dann bin ich beruhigt. Freut mich, dass es dir immer noch gefällt. Pferd Emrys ach ja Schattenfell, ich liebe dieses Tier. Kenne nur wenige Tiere die so Intelligent sind.

**Thommel: **Du auch. Naja wie ihr meint. :-). Und wir machen so weiter keine Sorge. Review du nur auch so weiter. ;-)

**Trang-Oul-Savatar**: Da kannst du dir sicher sein.

**rainman70: **Das kannst du annehmen. Stell dir mal Kinder von dehnen vor. :-)

**steffen: **Mach dir nichts draus mir geht's genauso.Bin froh, dass die Geschichte schon fertig ist. Aber heute sind mir nicht mal witzige Reviewantworten eingefallen. Und schon kannst du dich wieder auf morgen freuen.

**20. Kapitel Verwandlungen Teil 1**

In den nächsten Monaten brachte ihnen Eroen das Reiten bis zur Perfektion bei. Jeder hatte sich so mit seinem Tier angefreundet, dass diese instinktiv spürten, was ihr Träger von ihnen wollte. Emrys hatte ihnen beigebracht, wie die elbische Form des Apparierens funktionierte und im Waffentraining waren Harry und Ron bereits besser als Túrin. Sie halfen ihm meistens, wenn er den anderen etwas erklärte. Dafür war Hermine die absolute Nummer eins im Bogenschießen. Sie konnte 5 Pfeile in der Zeit abfeuern, während die anderen noch beim Zweiten waren. Bei den Elementen waren alle gleich auf. Während Ginny und Draco, mit ihren starke Angriffe vollführen konnten, glänzten Harry und Cho durch Verteidigung. Ron und Cho nutzten ihre Elemente vor allem für die Körperliche Kraft und Ausdauer. Oft trainierten sie ihre Fähigkeiten mit kleinen Duellen. Diese endeten aber meistens in einem Pat.

Es war gerade an einem dieser Tage, sie machten sich gerade auf den Weg zurück, als Harry von seinem Wächter angesprochen wurde.

#Harry es wird Zeit mit deiner Ausbildung ein Stück weiter zu gehen, was hältst du davon?#

#Was? Heute? Jetzt...ich wollte mit Ginny gerade...# #Na gut, nimm sie mit. Früher oder später sieht sie mich ja sowieso.# #Gut, danke Drache ich werde sie gleich fragen.#

#Ginny, ich weiß, du hast für heute Abend schon was geplant, aber mein Wächter will, dass ich heute noch mit ihm trainiere und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommen würdest.#

#Natürlich komm ich mit Harry, was denn sonst? Ich muss doch wissen, was mein Freund schon wieder ausheckt.# #Hey... Wieso ich? Sag das meinem Wächter.# #Jaja schon gut. Wollen wir gleich los?# #Ja, lass uns verschwinden.# "Könnt ihr nicht einmal normal miteinander reden, das nervt schön langsam." "Oh tut mir leid Ron, wir bekommen das schon gar nicht mehr richtig mit." "Jaja schon gut was habt ihr denn schon wieder vor...obwohl, nein ich will es gar nicht wissen. Als ich euch das beim letzten Mal gefragt habe, war mir eine Stunde später immer noch schlecht. "Na siehst du, dann frag nicht." "Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg, macht's gut." Und während die anderen sich auf den Weg zum Essen machten, suchten sich Harry und Ginny ein leeres Plätzchen hinter einem der Häuser. #OK, am besten, ihr Appariert auf die Lichtung an der ihr euch in Trance begeben habt.# "Na wo geht's hin?" "Halt dich einfach an mir fest." Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm und schon waren sie verschwunden. Auf der Lichtung erschienen sie wieder. Gott sei Dank war niemand zu sehen. "Ginny, am besten wird sein, du setzt dich auf den Stein. Falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert." "OK, aber pass bitte auf dich auf. Was habt ihr beide eigentlich vor." "Er will mir zeigen, wie das mit dem Verwandeln funktioniert." "Oh...ja OK, na dann begebe ich mich mal in sichere Entfernung."

#Also Harry, jetzt wo du dein Element perfekt beherrschst, lass uns anfangen. Ich werde dir jetzt Bilder von mir in deinen Geist schicken, damit du genau weißt, wie ich aussehe. Und dann versuchst du mal nur die Hände zu verwandeln. Einverstanden?# #Ja, lass uns loslegen.#

Der Drache begann Harry Bilder von sich zu schicken. Als er damit fertig war, meinte er: #Also gut Harry, jetzt wo du weißt, wie ich aussehe, konzentriere dich darauf wie sich deine Hände anfangen zu verformen und lass dich komplett von deinem inneren Licht einnehmen.#

Harry begann sich zu konzentrieren. Es war für ihn mittlerweile nicht mehr schwer, sein inneres Zentrum zu finden. Jetzt konzentrierte er sich auf seine Hände. Und langsam begannen sich diese zu verformen, bis ihm statt zwei Hände, zwei riesige Arme mit Krallen gewachsen waren. Doch es hörte nicht auf. Plötzlich begann sich sein Rücken zu strecken und er musste sich vorn überbeugen. Er spürte zwar, wie sich sein Rückrad verformte, doch verspürte er keine Schmerzen. Nun begannen sich auch seine Beine zu verformen und er spürte wie sich sein Kopf veränderte und der Rücken aufbrach. Am Ende wuchs er noch auf einige Meter an, dann hörte es auf. #Harry, was soll das? Du solltest dich doch nur auf deine Hände konzentrieren. Und jetzt stehst du als ausgewachsener Drache vor deiner zitternden Freundin.# #Ich... na gut, ich gebe zu, ich wollte eben gleich ein Drache sein und nicht ein Mensch mit langen Fingernägeln.# #Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich Harry. Nicht nur, dass du das geschafft hast, was vor dir noch keiner geschafft hat, nein du musst das alles auch noch am ersten Tag erledigen.#

#Harry. Wow du siehst toll aus. Wenn auch etwas Angst einflössend.# #Mach dir keine Sorgen Ginny, ich bin ganz zahm.# Er blickte hinunter auf seine Freundin, die sich nach seinen Worten doch sichtlich entspannte. #OK Harry, da du sowieso schon alle Gesetze gebrochen hast...versuch mal zu fliegen.# #Ginny, ich bin gleich wieder da.# #Was meinst ...Harry!"

Doch Harry hatte sich bereits umgewandt und begann wie wild mit seinen Flügeln zu schlagen. #Harry, nicht so schnell, du bist doch kein Kolibri.# Daraufhin verlangsamte er es etwas und kurze Zeit später, war er auch schon in der Luft.

#Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich auch schon verwandeln und da oben mit Harry herumfliegen.# #Dann tu es doch. Ich sage dir, wenn du es irgendwann schaffst, deine Ungeduld zu überwinden, gehe ich freiwillig im Hogwartssee schwimmen.# #Ich erinnere dich daran Horus, aber was meintest du mit, dann tu es doch?# #Du weißt, was ich damit gemeint hab. Na los, du weißt doch ,wie es geht oder zumindest hast du eine Vermutung.# #Ich soll mich auf mein Element konzentrieren und mir dann einfach vorstellen, dass ich mich in dich verwandle.# #Wenn Harry rausbekommt, dass du seine Gedanken gelesen hast, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen.# #Ach was, ich weiß schon wie ich den wieder beruhigen kann. Also los.#

Ginny begann sich zu konzentrieren. Sie spürte ihr inneres Feuer und fokussierte all ihre Gedanken auf die Verwandlung, doch bei ihr war es anders. Sie verwandelte sich nicht langsam, auf einmal hatte sie ihr inneres Feuer komplett eingenommen und sie brach als vollendeter Flammendrache wieder heraus. Sie stieg sofort in die Luft und steuerte auf Harry zu, der den riesigen Flammenvogel gerade bemerkt hatte. #Ginny? Wow ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt.# #Danke, das Kompliment geht zurück.# Eine Weile flogen sie durch den Himmel und schauten sich Valinor zum ersten Mal von oben an. Sie hatten gerade beschlossen wieder zu landen, als etwas Schwarzes genau auf sie zuflog. Zuerst dachten sie, es wäre eine Gewitterwolke. Doch es kam viel zu schnell näher und dann erkannten sie auch was es war. Ein Drache, fast genauso groß wie der Harrys stand vor ihnen in der Luft. Er hatte rote Augen, die starr auf den weißen Drachen gerichtet waren. #Ginny, das ist Draco.# #Ja ich hab's mir fast gedacht.# Eine Zeit lang umflogen sich die zwei Drachen und beäugten sich. Der Flammendrache hielt sich aus dem ganzen raus und beobachtete die zwei. Der Schwarze machte nach einigen Sekunden eine Geste zu Boden, die soviel hieß, wie lasst uns runtergehen.

Alle drei landeten auf der Lichtung. #Wenn du dich zurückverwandeln willst, denk einfach wieder an dich als Mensch und schon bist du wieder der alte. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und stand binnen Sekunden wieder als Mensch auf der Lichtung. Auch die anderen hatten sich mittlerweile zurück verwandelt.

"Jetzt ist mir einiges klar. Jetzt weiß ich, was mein Wächter mit Gegenspieler meinte." "Eh wovon redest du Draco?" Und so erzählte ihnen Draco noch mal von seinem Gespräch. "Ja sie gleichen sich doch sehr und sind doch grundverschieden. So wie wir."

Nachdem ihnen ihre Wächter noch mal gesagt hatten, wie stolz sie auf sie waren, apparierten sie zurück in die Burg, da die Sonne bereits am untergehen war. Man beschloss, nur die anderen Gefährten im Moment einzuweihen. Emrys sollte noch nichts von ihren neuen Fähigkeiten erfahren, sondern dies als Überraschung bei der nächsten Elementartrainingsstunde merken.


	21. Verwandlungen Teil 2

**21. Kapitel Verwandlungen Teil 2**

"Wo sind sie? Sie kommen doch sonst nicht zu spät." "Beruhig dich Hermine sie werden schon kommen." "Nun, es sieht so aus als würden Harry, Draco und Ginny heute nicht am Elementar unterricht teilnehmen. "Äh Emrys ich glaube sie werden doch, auch wenn es so aussieht als wenn sie es nicht mehr benötigen." "Wie meinst du das, Ron?" "Dreh dich einfach mal um Emrys." "Was? Wieso? Was soll...oh MEIN GOTT!" Emrys hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich Ginny, Harry und Draco schon seit einigen Minuten hinter seinem Rücken befanden allerdings in ihren Wächtergestalen. "HARRY,DRACO,GINNY findet ihr das lustig ich hätte mich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Während sich Hermine, Cho und Ron am Boden wälzten vor lachen, verwandelten sich die anderen wieder zurück. "Tut uns leid Emrys, aber es war einfach zu verlockend." "Und ihr macht bei so einem Blödsinn auch noch mit." Er sah die drei die sich immer noch vor lachen den Bauch hielten, böse an. "Aber ich muss sagen, ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt. Wie lange könnt ihr das denn schon?" "Erst seit Freitag. Wir haben es am Wochenende geübt." "Soll das heißen, dass ihr euch alle verwandeln könnt?" "Hermine würdest du anfangen?" fragt Harry an sie gewandt.

Hermine stand auf und konzentrierte sich. Es sah aus, als würde sich ihr ganzer Körper ineinander verformen um dann auf eine Größe von 10 Metern zuwachsen. Die riesige Schlange sah Emrys mit weisen Augen an. "Wow, ich bin beeindruckt. Und was ist mit euch?"

Cho erhob sich in die Luft und begann sich immer schneller werdend um die eigen Achse zu drehen, als sie wieder langsamer wurde hatte sie sich bereits in ihren Wächter, die Harpyie verwandelt. Sie flog auf Harry zu, der sich mittlerweile wieder in den Drachen verwandelt hatte und machte es sich auf seinem Rücken gemütlich.

Ron begann zu laufen, er setzte zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an und noch im Sprung verwandelte sich sein ganzer Körper in Gazelle. Auf seinem Kopf prangte ein großes goldenes Horn. Er knurrte kurz auf und ging dann zu den anderen. Auch Ginny und Draco hatten sich wieder in ihre Wächter verwandelt. So standen sie jetzt alle vor Emrys, der sie mit großen Augen anschaute. "Tja ich denke, damit wäre eure Elementarausbildung wohl beendet. Könntet ihr euch jetzt bitte wieder zurück verwandeln?" Nachdem sie sich alle wieder zurück verwandelt hatten setzten sie sich auf die Wiese.

"Nun, wir sollten beratschlagen was ihr jetzt noch lernen könnt, wo doch eure Ausbildung bis auf das Waffentraining beendet ist." "Ich würde gerne die Sprache der Elben erlernen," meinte Hermine. "Nun wir hatten das sowieso vor doch haben wir es zu Anfang wieder verworfen, da wir dachten, dass es sich mit der Zeit nicht ausgehen würde. Aber wie schon so oft habt ihr unsere Erwartungen übertroffen. Dann machen wir es für die letzten Monate so, dass ihr nach eurem Krafttraining, das ihr ja mittlerweile alleine durchführt, wie mir Eroen berichtet hat, die Sprache der Elben lernen werdet. Am Nachmittag habt ihr dann das Waffentraining. Die restliche Zeit könnt ihr verwenden wie euch beliebt.

So brachten ihnen die Elben ihre Sprache bei. Ohne das es jemand wunderte war Hermine die erste die sich fast Akzentfrei unterhalten konnte. Aber bald waren auch die anderen so weit. Es überraschte sie alle, das es ihnen so einfach fiel die Sprache der Elben zu lernen.

Bald war nichts mehr übrig was die Elben oder Emrys den sechs beibringen hätte können. So verbrachten sie die letzten Wochen damit zu wiederholen, oft saßen sie auch nur auf der Lichtung und unterhielten sich über die zwei Jahre, die so schnell vergangen waren und wie sehr sie sich verändert hatten. Von den sechs zierlichen Schülern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie waren gewachsen und an ihren Körpern war kein Gram Fett zuviel. Wenn sie in ihren Kampfgewändern durch die Burg gingen wurden sie nicht mehr ausgelacht, im Gegenteil man zollte ihnen denselben Respekt wie jedem anderen Elben.

Aber am meisten bemerkte man die Veränderung Draco's. Hatte er sich in dem ersten Jahr ihrer Ausbildung noch abgekapselt, so war er jetzt ein fester Bestandteil der Gruppe. Man Akzeptierte ihn genauso wie seine Freundin Laith. Mit der sich die anderen schnell angefreundet hatten. Doch wussten sie alle, dass es da ein Problem gab. Und eine Lösung musste bald gefunden werden. Doch die Entscheidung konnte nur einer von ihnen treffen.


	22. Laith’s Entscheidung

**AN: **So heuite gibt's wieder zwei kürzere Kapitel. Aber dafür gibt's morgen dann gleich 3 Kapitel. Ich glaube das ihr damit einverstanden seid, oder? So heute ist Sonntag und da erwarte ich mir dann schon wieder etwas mehr Reviews. Ich mein 2 sind doch ein bisschen wenig bei 70 Hits.

**Thommel: **Na da sag ich doch mal DANKE. Ihr werdet euch wundern, wenn es zurück nach Hogwarts geht.

**Trang-ouls-Avatar: **Und du kannst dich schon wieder auf morgen freuen.

**Dax: **DANKE.

**22. Kapitel: Laith's Entscheidung**

So zogen die letzten Monate ihrer Ausbildung ins Land. Nur noch eine Woche, dann sollten die sechs Auserwählten in ihre Welt zurückkehren. Sie mussten noch ihre Prüfungen ablegen und Laith musste sich entscheiden, ob sie ihrem eigenen Volk entsagen sollte, um mit Draco zu gehen oder sollte sie ihrer Liebe entsagen. Sie saß wie so oft in den letzten Wochen alleine auf dem Altar im Burghof. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung längst getroffen, doch gerade diese Gewissheit schien sie in diesem Moment zu lähmen. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und sprang auf.

Langsam ging sie die Korridore der Burg entlang und blieb vor einer eichenen Holztür stehen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür zu den Gemächern ihres Vaters.

Dieser saß in einem hohen Stuhl und starrte in die Flammen. Ohne sich zu ihr umgewandt zu haben, fing er an zu sprechen. "Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest." "Dann weißt du ja auch warum und wie meine Entscheidung ausgefallen ist." "Das tue ich in der Tat. Doch werde ich dies nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Laith, bedenke, er ist nur ein Mensch und in seiner Seele lebt nichts als Dunkelheit." "Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. In ihm fließt genauso elbisches Blut wie in den anderen." "DUNKELELBEN" nicht besser als Orks. Wir haben mit diesem Volk schon lange nichts mehr zu schaffen. Wir haben ihn nur geduldet, weil wir für immer in Gandalfs Schuld stehen. Laith, in der Welt der Menschen gibt es nichts für dich, nur den Tot." "Vater, ich werde trotzdem meinem Herzen folgen. So wie Arwen vor mir. Ich möchte lieber ein Menschenleben mit ihm verbringen, als alle Zeitalter dieser Welt ohne ihn." Elrond war geschockt über die Worte, die er hörte. Er fühlte sich in eine andere, längst vergessene Zeit zurückversetzt. Doch diesmal war es anders. Er, der ihm seine Tochter nehmen wollte, war kein großer König, sondern ein Nachfahre der Elben, die damals den Weg der Dunkelheit wählten und die anderen im Stich ließen.

"Ich habe deine Entscheidung vernommen, erwarte die meine."

Traurig ging Laith hinaus. Sie wollte nicht mit ihrem Vater streiten, doch sie würde sich auch nicht umstimmen lassen.

Den Schatten, der sie aus einer der Ecken der Korridore beobachtete bemerkte sie nicht.


	23. Kampf um die Liebe

**23. Kapitel: Kampf um die Liebe**

Elrond setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. Er dachte an Laith und an Arwen und wie ähnlich sie sich doch waren. Trotzdem, er konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, seine zweite Tochter mit diesem Menschen, der noch dazu ein Nachfahre der Dunkelelben ist, ziehen zu lassen. Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht merkte wie die Dunkelheit sich wie ein großer Schatten im Raum ausbreitete.

"Ihr könnt euch nicht gegen das Schicksal stellen Sir. Elrond." "Soso, haben auch die Nachfahren der Dunkelelben die alte Angewohnheit ihrem Feind in den Rücken zu fallen."

"Ich bin nicht euer Feind Sir. Elrond. Doch habe ich die Worte Laith's vernommen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ich sie euretwegen verliere." Elrond hatte sich zu Draco umgewandt. Er stand zwar im Licht, doch sein Gesicht war immer noch von den Schatten bedeckt.

"Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen." Elrond griff über den Kamin und hatte binnen Sekunden sein Schwert in der Hand, drehte sich zu Draco um und schlug zu. Doch Draco hatte die zwei Jahre Ausbildung nicht verschlafen, er hatte sein Schwert ebenfalls binnen einer Sekunde gezogen und parierte die Attacke. "Ich werde nicht um meine Liebe kämpfen, Elrond." "Du wirst müssen, Draco. Solltest du gewinnen wird niemand mehr da sein, der euch an eurem gemeinsamen Aufbruch hindert. Doch sollte ich dich schlagen, wird es keine weiteren Diskussionen geben." Draco hatte verstanden. Er konnte sich diesem Kampf nicht mehr entziehen. Er musste um seine Liebe kämpfen und er musste vielleicht sogar dafür töten.

"Wehrt euch Draco oder es wird euer Untergang sein." Wieder schlug Elrond mit seinem Schwert zu, doch Draco konnte elegant parieren und ging jetzt auch auf seinen Gegner ein. Sie kämpften hart und schnell. Was Elrond an Erfahrung mit dem Schwert voraushatte, glich Draco mit seinen Elementarfähigkeiten aus. Draco kam eine Idee. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Dunkelheit und augenblicklich war der Raum komplett dunkel. Und während Draco trotzdem alles in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, wurde Elrond dadurch sehr behindert und dementsprechend langsamer. Doch auch Elrond hatte noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Plötzlich ging er von der Verteidigung in eine harte Attacke über. Draco von diesem Angriff überrascht, taumelte zurück und flog durch die offene Türe in den Korridor. Sofort stand er wieder auf den Beinen. Sein Schwert lag vor ihm auf dem Boden. Doch er brauchte keinen Acciozauber mehr. Er streckte einfach die Hand aus und es war wieder in seiner Hand. Wieder kämpften sie, doch keiner konnte einen Vorteil erzielen. Dann passierte es. Draco fiel auf eine perfekte Finte von Elrond herein und das Schwert des Elben Schlug im rechten Arm Draco's ein. Wieder taumelte er zurück. Die Wunde an seinem Arm blutete stark. Doch wieder half ihm das Schwerttraining mit Turin. Binnen einer Sekunde warf er das Schwert in seine linke Hand, hob die verletzte rechte und feuerte einen stummen Expeliamus auf den Elben. Dieser war so überrascht, dass ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand glitt und zurück in den Wohnraum flog, wo es in der Wand stecken blieb. Doch Draco wartete nicht ab, er schoss einen Seilzauber auf Elrond ab und der Elbe war gefesselt und kampfunfähig. Draco ging langsam auf ihn zu, blieb genau über den in die Knie gegangen Elben stehen und hob sein Schwert. Er ließ es auf seinen Gegner nieder fallen. Doch wenige Zentimeter vor dem Kopf hielt er inne. Er beugte sich hinab und sagte: "Ihr seid nicht mein Feind Elrond, und doch hab ich euch geschlagen und damit nehme ich euch beim Wort. Ab heute wird sich keiner mehr der Entscheidung von Laith in den Weg stellen." Elrond war bleich geworden. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er gegen diesen Menschen verlieren würde, doch noch weniger hatte er damit gerechnet, dass er ihn verschonen würde, nachdem er den Kampf eröffnet hatte.

"Ich stehe zu meinem Wort Sir. Draco und ich muss wohl einsehen das ich mich in euch getäuscht habe. Ab heute habt ihr mein Vertrauen und meinen Respekt gewonnen. Ich werde dem Willen Laith's nicht länger im Wege stehen." Draco, nach diesen Worten doch etwas überrascht, hielt Elrond die Hand hin. Dieser schlug ein und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. "Draco wartet noch einen Moment, ich möchte euch etwas geben." Der Elbenfürst ging zurück in sein Gemach, und kam mit einer kleinen Holzkiste zurück. "Dies ist das höchste Gut der Bruchtal-Elben, doch wenn ihr uns verlasst, wird keiner mehr da sein, der sie verwenden kann. Ich bitte euch, nehmt sie mit und spielt sie in der Welt der Menschen, wo unsere Nachfahren immer noch für Recht und Ordnung sorgen und hoffentlich immer sorgen werden. Draco nahm die kleine Kiste entgegen und öffnete sie. In ihr lag die Ocarina des Waldes. "Ich danke euch Sir. Elrond. Ich verspreche euch, dass die Ocarina so weitergegeben wird, wie es der Brauch verlangt." "Ich weiß Draco. Ich weiß, dass ich sie dir anvertrauen kann und das gilt auch für meine Tochter. Ich wünsche euch alles Gute für die Prüfung die morgen beginnt. Wir werden uns bei der Verabschiedung wieder sehen, gehe nun und lass dich von deinem Freund verarzten. Das tut mir übrigens sehr leid." "Nur ein Kratzer." Es war zwar etwas mehr als ein Kratzer, trotzdem konnte Ron es binnen weniger Sekunden heilen. Er erzählte ihnen, dass er sich beim Trainieren mit dem Schwert verletzt hätte, doch wirklich glauben wollte ihm das keiner, da alle wussten, wie gut er mit dieser Waffe umgehen konnte. Nur Laith erzählte er die Wahrheit. Er saß mit ihr auf ihrem Stammplatz im Burghof. Zuerst war sie geschockt, als sie hörte, dass er mit ihrem Vater gekämpft hatte. Doch am Schluss überwiegte die Freude, dass ihr Vater nun nichts mehr dagegen hatte, dass sie mit ihm geht. Sie hätte nie so etwas von ihrem Vater gedacht. Sie wusste zwar das sie für ihn alles war, aber sich auf einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod einzulassen, nein das hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Doch sie war froh, dass es noch einmal gut ausgegangen war. Dann verabschiedete sich Draco mit einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss von seiner Liebsten und ging in seinen Schlafraum. Denn morgen sollten die Prüfungen beginnen. Das die Prüfungen eher beginnen sollten als sie alle dachten, daran dachte keiner von ihnen.

Lasst mich nicht betteln. Drückt einfach kurz auf den Button.


	24. Vergangenheit wird Gegenwart

**AN**: So heute gibt's wie versprochen 3 Kapitel. Ich schätze mal, dass einigen von euch das erste vielleicht nicht so gefallen könnte. Aber egal einfach weiterleisen. Ich musste meinen HDR Tatsch noch ein bisschen weiter spinnen.

**rainman70**: Dafür gibt's ja heute gleich drei Kapitel. Und ich arbeite bereits an einer neuen Geschichte wo ich ganz besonders darauf achte das die Kapitel lang genug sind.

**steffen: **Bekommst du.

**Thommel: **Und hier sind sie wie versprochen.

**Honigdrache:** Juhu mein Drache ist zurück. Na da freu ich mich aber. Hoffe du bist ausgeschlafen für drei Kapitel.

**DKub:** Tja wer hätte das gedacht. Freut mich, dass dir unser Schreibstil mittlerweile so gut gefällt. Klar doch, Amazone bedankt sich ebenfalls für das Lob. Bis zum 7. Element dauert es schon noch ein Weilchen. Jetzt lass sie mal die Prüfungen überstehen.

**24. Kapitel Vergangenheit und Gegenwart**

Harry wachte vom sanften Vogelgezwitscher auf. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er lag auf einer Wiese und über ihm war nur der blaue Himmel. #Moment mal? Blauer Himmel? Wiese? Ich sollte in meinem Schlafraum sein.# #Nun, der hätte sich aber in der vergangenen Nacht sehr verändert.# #Danke Drache, das hat mir weitergeholfen.# Er hatte sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt, neben ihm lagen seine fünf Freunde immer noch schlafend. "Hey, wacht auf irgendwas stimmt hier nicht!" Langsam erwachten auch die anderen. Auch sie sahen sich ungläubig um. "Harry! Ich glaub wir sind nicht mehr in Kansas", sagte Hermine mit einem ärgerlichen Ton. Sie hasste es, wenn sie die Situation nicht vollständig im Griff hatte. "Was zum Henker ist Kansas?" "Vergiss es Draco, wir sollten herausfinden, wo wir sind und dann schnellstmöglich zurück, immerhin ist heute der Tag unserer Prüfungen", meinte Harry. "Moment mal! Das ist es! Ich glaube, unsere Prüfung hat schon begonnen." "Wie meinst du das Ginny? Wo sind denn die Prüfer?" "Nun sie haben nie gesagt, dass es eine Prüfung wie in Hogwarts wird. Ich glaube, unsere Prüfung soll darin bestehen, den Weg zurück in die Burg zu finden. Und wenn ich mir das da drüben so ansehe, wird das kein leichter Wanderausflug." Ginny deutete auf sechs Kleiderhaufen, die ein wenig abseits lagen. Sie gingen darauf zu und sahen, dass es ihre Kampfausrüstung ist. Schnell zogen sie ihre Kampfgewänder an. Schnallten sich ihre Schwerter um und warfen sich ihre Bögen und die Köcher mit Pfeilen über." "Nun gut, wir wissen was unsere Aufgabe ist, doch wie sollen wir sie erfüllen, wen wir nicht mal wissen, wo wir sind?" "Wir müssen gar nicht wissen wo wir sind Cho. Ich weiß wo's langgeht." "Wie?" "Nun, mein Erdeelement hat meine Sinne sehr geschärft. Und ich kann die Fährte derer, die uns hier hergebracht haben deutlich riechen." "Na dann los! Ron du übernimmst die Führung, wir folgen dir." "Geht klar, Draco."

Sie verließen die fremde Lichtung und gingen in den Wald hinein. Sie kamen gut voran bis Ron plötzlich stehen blieb und sich umsah." "Hier endet die Spur ganz abrupt." "War ja klar, dass sie es uns nicht so einfach machen." Meint ihr, dass wir vielleicht in die Burg apparieren können?" fragte Cho. "Ich denke nicht. Sie haben sicher ein Antiapparations-Feld über die Burg und die Umgebung gelegt. Und wir sollten es nicht riskieren darin zu landen." "Du hast Recht Harry, aber wir stehen hier mitten im Wald und haben keinen Plan." "Ich weiß, Hermine."

"Wartet mal? Hört ihr das auch?" "Ja, hört sich fast wie ein singen an, klingt ziemlich eigenartig." "Geht lieber in Deckung. Wer weiß, was das ist." Sie gingen hinter einem großen Stein in Deckung. Was sie dann sahen, verschlug ihnen fast die Sprache. Durch die Bäume kam ein Wesen, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. "Ich glaube, ich weiß was das ist. Emrys hat uns von diesen Wesen doch erzählt." Du meinst..." "Ja, und wenn ich mich nicht irre wird er uns nichts tun." Hermine ging langsam um den Stein herum. Die anderen folgten ihr.

"Hallo, warte bitte, du bist doch ein Ent nicht wahr?" Das Wesen, das aussah wie ein gehender Baum, drehte sich zu ihnen um. Erst jetzt sahen unsere sechs Helden, dass der gehende Baum nicht alleine war. Auf seinen Armen saßen 2 kleine Menschen mit großen Füßen. Der eine wirkte noch sehr jung, während der andere doch schon sehr alt und gebrechlich aussah. "Ich bin ein Ent, doch wer seid ihr?" "Wir sind Menschen, die von den Bruchtal-Elben ausgebildet worden sind", sagte Cho. "Ah ja Gandalf hat uns von euch erzählt und meinte, dass wir euch vermutlich treffen werden. Baumbart lass uns bitte runter." Der Ent setzte die Beiden ab. "Nun die Burg ist drei Tage von hier entfernt. Was macht ihr hier draußen?" "Dies soll unsere Prüfung sein, wir müssen den Weg zurück finden." "Oh, da können wir euch helfen. Wir sagen euch, wie ihr dorthin kommt, aber ihr solltet vorsichtig sein. Zwar ist normalerweise der Weg sicher, doch wenn dies eine Elbenprüfung ist, dann werden sie euch sicher eine Menge Hindernisse in den Weg stellen", sagte nun der ältere der beiden. "Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr kommt noch einen Moment mit in unsere bescheidene Behausung. Wir erklären euch dort den Weg und ihr könnt euch auch etwas von unseren Vorräten mitnehmen. Die Elben bringen uns soviel. Wir könnten es sowieso nie alleine essen." "Ich gehe voran", sagte Baumbart. So gingen sie ein paar Minuten. Sie kamen an einer kleinen Hütte an. "Kommt nur herein." Drinnen sah es ganz anders aus. Zwar waren alle Räume ziemlich klein, doch war es bei weitem größer, als es von außen den Anschein hatte.

"So nun nehmt einmal platz und dann erzählt mal, wer ihr seid und warum ihr von den Elben ausgebildet worden seid." In einer Kurzfassung erzählten sie den zwei Halblingen, wer sie waren und warum sie ausgebildet wurden. Nachdem sie geendet hatten, hatte sich die Gesichtsfarbe aus den Gesichtern der zwei Halblingen gestohlen. "Ich muss sagen, dass ihr wirklich gut beraten worden seid diese Ausbildung zu machen." So, jetzt wird es aber an der Zeit, dass wir uns euch vorstellen wir kennen nun eure ganze Geschichte und ihr wisst noch nicht einmal unsere Namen", sagt der jüngere. "Das ist auch nicht nötig. Wir wissen wer ihr seid. Ihr seid Frodo Beutlin, der Ringträger und ihr seid sein Onkel Bilbo Beutlin, der Ringwahrer." "Ich sehe, Ginny ihr kennt euch gut aus in der Geschichte der Vorzeit. Es stimmt, das sind wir." Die anderen wirkten genauso wenig überrascht, wie Ginny. Sie kannten die Geschichte von Frodo Beutlin und dem Ring mittlerweile auswendig. So oft hatten sie diese in den zwei Jahren ihrer Ausbildung gehört.

"Nun, ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir euch helfen, damit ihr euren Weg weiter beschreiten könnt." "Das wäre sehr freundlich Sir. Beutlin." "Nennt mich Bilbo. Also ihr solltet zuerst wieder zurückgehen an die Stelle, wo wir euch getroffen haben. Dann geht durch den Wald und haltet euch westlich. Gegen Abend solltet ihr auf ein Gebirge treffen. Über dieses führt ein Pass. Wir nennen ihn " _tarienna tunn" _der königliche Berg. Aber benutzt den Pfad erst wieder bei Tageslicht. Ihr werdet einen halben Tag für die Überquerung dieses Berges brauchen. Wenn ihr das Gebirge hinter euch gelassen habt, werdet ihr wieder auf einen Weg treffen. Er führt euch an die Küste des ewigen Meeres. Geht dort immer dem Strand entlang bis ihr das Tor von "_talath dirnen_" seht. Ihr solltet wieder rasten und die Pforte erst bei Tageslicht durchschreiten. Wenn ihr das Tor durchschritten habt, folgt einfach dem Weg, er führt euch an den Waldelben der Galadriel vorbei. Und von dort kennt ihr dann ja den Weg." "Danke Bilbo, wir werden uns den Weg gut einprägen." "Das ist nicht nötig. Hier, nehmt diese Karte. Ich hab sie angefertigt, als wir hier her kamen." "Nochmals vielen Dank," sagte Harry. "So, hier habt ihr genug zu Essen. Es sollte auf jeden Fall bis zur Burg des Lichts reichen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Helden der Vorzeit und von Baumbart, der draußen vor dem Haus stand und dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte. Am Anfang des Waldes hielt sie Frodo noch einmal zurück. "Mein Onkel hat euch den Weg so erklärt, wie er normalerweise zu gehen ist. Und sonst gibt es auf diesem Weg auch keine Gefahren. Doch ihr werdet geprüft. Die Elben verfügen über soviel Magie, dass sie euch alles auf den Hals hetzen können. Bedenkt immer, dass es auf Valinor kein Böses gibt. Alles was ihr seht oder gegen was ihr kämpfen müsst, sind Illusionen, die euch normalerweise nichts tun können. Doch rate ich euch unterschätzt die Gefahr, die dadurch entstehen könnte, trotzdem nicht. Es ist nicht immer eine Waffe, die einen verletzt." Frodo wandte sich um und ging zurück zum Haus.

"Na toll. Was heißt das? Das wir auf unserem Weg auf Feinde treffen werden?" "Was sonst Ron? Wozu hätten sie uns sonst die Schwerter und Bögen mitgegeben." "Ja Cho, aber was meinte Frodo damit, dass es nicht immer eine Waffe ist, die einen verletzt?" "Ich weiß es nicht Ginny, aber wir werden es wohl bald herausfinden."


	25. Der 1 Tag

**25. Kapitel Der erste Tag**

Sie gingen zurück an die Stelle des Waldes wo sie die Helden der alten Zeit getroffen hatten. Dort blieben sie stehen. "Gut hier lang. Wir sollten zügig weitergehen." "Warte Harry, da kommt was auf uns zu. Es bewegt sich sehr schnell." Sie zogen ihre Schwerter. "Steckt die Waffen weg das ist _Thalio." "_Ah Draco, hast du deinem Wolf endlich einen Namen gegeben. Ichmuss sagen er passt zu ihm." "Danke Ginny. Schade nur, dass ich hier zurück lassen muss wenn wir abreisen." Nachdem _Thalio_ Draco und die anderen begrüßt hatte machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Sie gingen weiter nach Westen. Draco ließ sich immer weiter zurück fallen, je näher sie dem Gebirge kamen. Harry bemerkte es und ließ sich ebenfalls zurückfallen. "Du merkst es auch, stimmt's?" "Ja Draco, wir sind nicht allein." "Was meinst du sollten wir tun?" "Ich finde wir sollten den Rat Bilbos trotzdem folgen und den Gebirgspass erst morgen in Angriff nehmen. Derzeit haben wir nur ein Problem und wir sollten uns nicht unnötig mehr auf den Hals hetzen." "Ich stimme dir zu Draco, wir werden uns einen guten Platz mit dem Gebirge im Rücken suchen und dann werden wir sehen was uns da verfolgt." "Am besten du sagst es Ginny per Telepathie, sie soll es dann an die anderen weitergeben. So können wir vermeiden das unsere Verfolger mitkriegen, dass wir von ihnen wissen." "Gute Idee Draco." #Ginny ich bin's, hör zu wir werden verfolgt. Gib es an die anderen weiter, aber so, dass es keiner mitkriegt.# #Ich hab mir so etwas schon gedacht. Habt ihr einen Plan?# #Ja wir sollten langsam das Tempo erhöhen, damit wir etwas Vorsprung haben. Dann suchen wir uns einen sicheren Verteidigungsplatz im Rücken des Gebirges.#

Ginny gab die Information an die anderen weiter. Sie erhöhten ihr Tempo und knapp vor Sonnenuntergang hatten sie den Fuß des Gebirges erreicht.

"Da drüben, der Felsvorsprung ist perfekt. So können wir verhindern, dass sie uns in den Rücken fallen", sagte Cho und zeigt auf einen Felsen knapp vor dem Gebirge.

"OK, was meint ihr kommt da jetzt auf uns zu?" "Harry ich bin mir sicher das Emrys den Elben erzählt hat, was Voldemort mit seinem Siegel alles anrichten kann. Unter anderem kann er damit Kreaturen der Unterwelt rufen. Ich schätze mal, dass es entweder Orks, Zombies, Skelette oder sonst etwas in der Art ist." "Gut kombiniert Hermine." "Danke Draco." "Gut dann hört mal her. Es sind sicher keine Skelette und Zombies ich höre wie sie gehen. Für Skelette klingt es zu dumpf und für Zombies sind sie zu schnell. Ich denke es sind tatsächlich Orks oder Uru Kais", meinte Ron. Doch wie in den Stimmen der anderen lag auch bei ihm keine Angst.

"Also schön hierfür haben wir trainiert. Wir lassen uns das jetzt sicher nicht von einer Bande dahergelaufener Orks zerstören. Und wie wir wissen, sind sie nicht echt. Trotzdem passt auf und geht kein unnötiges Risiko ein. Setzt alles ein was ihr habt."

"Nette Rede Harry, doch jetzt sollten wir in Deckung gehen, sie kommen." Sie gingen hinter dem Stein in Deckung und nahmen ihre Bögen zu Hand. Jetzt konnten auch die anderen das dumpfe Dröhnen von schweren Schritten hören und dann brachen sie aus dem Wald ins Freie. "133 Orks, 2 Trolle und ... verdammt, damit hab ich nicht gerechnet; 8 Dementoren." Hermine hatte für das zählen keine 5 Sekunden gebraucht, wie auch bei den anderen waren alle Sinne bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. "Bleibt ganz ruhig. Ron, Ginny kümmert euch um die Dementoren. Draco, Cho versucht mit euren Pfeilen die zwei Trolle außer Gefecht zu setzen. Hermine und ich kümmern uns um die Orks. Sobald eure Feinde vernichtet sind, versucht uns zu helfen. Hermine, zeig ihnen wo wir sind." Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie sprang aus der Deckung hervor und feuerte einen Pfeil genau auf die ausschwärmenden Orks ab. Doch noch bevor der erste im Hals des Orks einschlug, waren bereits drei weitere verschossen. Die Orks wussten nun, wo ihre Feinde sich verschanzt hatten und stürmten unter lautem Gebrüll auf sie ein. Alle sechs begannen nun Pfeile auf ihre Feinde zu schießen. Die Reihen der Orks waren bereits stark dezimiert. Denn nicht nur, dass Hermine ihre Pfeile so schnell abschoss, dass ihre Hand nur noch als Schehme zu erkennen war, nein auch die anderen hatten begonnen ihre Elemente auf ihre Pfeile zu übertragen. So feuerte Ginny Brandpfeile ab, die nicht nur den Ork in Brand setzte, den sie traf, sondern auch die, die in unmittelbarer Umgebung rannten.

"RON, GINNY, DIE DEMENTOREN LOS JETZT." Die zwei zögerten keine Sekunde. Sie ließen ihre Bögen fallen und hoben ihre Hände den immer näher kommenden Dementoren entgegen. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Aus Ginnys Händen brachen zwei große leuchtende Phönixe heraus. Bei Ron waren es zwei Füchse und alle vier Lichtwesen detonierten in den Dementoren. Doch diese flohen nicht wie sonst. Sie hatten keine Chance mehr zu fliehen. Sie vergingen in dem hellen Licht der Tiere. Doch noch hatten sie nicht gewonnen. "SCHWERTER!" Harry hatte seinen Bogen fallen gelassen und rannte mit seinem Schwert in die verbliebenen Orks hinein. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Und nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die übrigen Orks mit ihren Schwertern gefällt. Draco und Cho hatten die beiden Trolle bereits mit ihren Pfeilen ausgeschaltet, bevor diese irgendwas in der Art eines Angriffs tun konnten. "Geschafft und keiner ist verletzt. Gott sein Dank." "Wenn man Frodos Worten glauben darf, hätte uns sowieso nichts passieren können. Trotzdem, die sehen nicht gerade wie Illusionen aus." "Nein Ginny und sie riechen auch nicht wie solche." "Egal, wir sollten von hier verschwinden bevor noch mehr auftauchen." "Du hast Recht, Harry."

Sie verließen das Schlachtfeld und gingen einige Zeit am Gebirge entlang bis sie den Pfad der sie durch das Gebirge führen sollte gefunden hatten. Davor war eine grüne Wiese auf die sie zugingen um dort ihr Nachtlager aufzustellen. Harry sah sich den Berg der sich vor ihnen emporragte mit sorgsamen Blick an. #Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann die Gefahr die von diesem Berg ausgeht förmlich spüren.# #Konzentriere dich auf deine Ausbildung Harry, egal was für eine Prüfung da oben auf dich und deine Freunde lauert, gemeinsam werdet ihr es überstehen.# Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihn Draco aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Hey Harry übrigens, 25."

"Nicht schlecht Draco, 33."

"Verdammt"


	26. Der 2 Tag

**26. Kapitel: Der zweite Tag.**

"Verdammt noch mal, fast 2 Jahre schönes Wetter und ausgerechnet an dem Tag an dem wir diesen Berg überqueren müssen, muss es wie in strömen regnen." "Ich stimme dir zu Draco das ist nicht gerade das ideale Wetter um in die Berge zu gehen, aber wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Wir müssen noch heute den Berg überqueren." "Du hast Recht Cho."

So wanderten die sechs immer weiter den engen Bergpfad hinauf. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es sichtlich kälter, und der Regen verwandelte sich in ein heftiges Schneetreiben. Sie hatten den Gipfel fast erreicht. Doch jetzt kamen sie nur noch langsam voran. Der Schnee war hier jenseits der Grenze zum ewigen Eis sehr tief und das immer schlechter werdende Wetter brachte ihnen eine sehr schlechte Sicht.

"Wir müssen Halt machen, das Wetter bringt uns sonst um." "Wir sollen aber nicht stehen bleiben Ron. Bilbo hat uns gewarnt." "Ich weiß Ginny, aber wenn wir weiter gehen, verlieren wir uns vielleicht. Ich kann jetzt schon keine 2 Meter mehr sehn. Harry, was sollen wir jetzt machen?" "Wir gehen weiter, wir müssen diesen Berg hinter uns lassen." "Also schön dann los."

Sie gingen weiter so schnell sie konnten. Cho hatte die Führung übernommen, weil sie mit dem Wetter noch am besten zu Recht kam. Und ihnen mit ihrem Element das Wetter zumindest ein bisschen erträglich machen konnte. Doch plötzlich blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Da vor uns passiert etwas!" Ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen hatte sich in die Worte von Cho gemischt. "Der Boden vor uns bricht auf, los zurück, schnell!" Sie wichen zurück. Der Boden brach immer weiter auf. Doch was als nächstes passierte, verschlug ihnen komplett die Sprache und ihr Herz rutschte ihnen in die Hose. Aus dem Loch das sich gebildet hatte erhob sich eine Kreatur die direkt aus der Hölle kommen musste.

"EIN EISBALROG!" Ginny hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. Die riesige Kreatur hatte sich nun erhoben. Es war komplett aus Stein und Eis. Es hatte so etwas wie einen Kopf und zwei Augen starrten auf die sechs Helden hinab. In der Hand hielt es ein Schwert, das genauso groß war wie Harry.

Hermine hatte genug gesehen. Sie hatte bereits ihren Bogen in der Hand und feuerte einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf den Balrog ab. Doch sie zeigten keine Wirkung.

"Vergesst die Waffen, versuchen wir es mit den Elementen." Sie feuerten alle Flüche und Elementarwaffen auf den Balrog ab, doch auch dies schien ihn nicht zu schwächen. Erst die kombinierten Angriffe von Ginny, die ihn mit großen Flammensäulen und Flammenbällen angriff und Draco's dunkle Flüche konnten ihn ein wenig auf Distanz halten.

Doch jetzt ging der Balrog in den Angriff, immer wieder sauste das riesige Schwert hinab auf unsere sechs Helden. Zusätzlich hatte er begonnen faustgroße Eispickel auf sie zu speien.

An einen Gegenangriff war nicht mehr zu denken, sie mussten alles anwenden um nicht von den Eispickeln oder dem Schwert getroffen zu werden. Bis...

#Cho, hör mir zu. So könnt ihr nicht gewinnen.# Cho hatte sich elegant in die Luft erhoben als sie wieder mal als Ziel auserkoren wurde. #Ich weiß Harpie, aber was sollen wir denn tun?# #Nun Emrys hat uns zwar verboten, dass ihr euch in uns verwandelt. Er hat aber nicht gesagt, dass wir euch nicht beistehen dürfen.# #Du meinst ich soll dich jetzt rufen, aber das haben wir doch noch nicht geübt.# #Ihr braucht keine Übung ihr seid die Auserwählten. Und jetzt konzentriere dich und stell dir einfach vor wie ich neben dir in der Luft stehe. Los Cho du kannst das. Du musst es dir nur ganz genau vorstellen.# Cho hatte sich hinter ihr Schutzschild zurückgezogen und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete hatte sich ein zweiter Wirbelsturm neben ihr gebildet. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann brach ihr Wächter daraus hervor. #Du hast es geschafft Cho, ich bin stolz auf dich. Und jetzt kümmern wir uns um diesen Dämon.# Cho sah sich um und was sie sah konnte sie im ersten Moment nicht glauben. Die eine Seite des Schlachtfeldes war in glänzendes Licht getaucht, die andere in völliger Dunkelheit. Dazwischen brannte ein großes Feuer. Der Balrog hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen. Auch er schien nicht zu verstehen was da gerade passierte. Einen Augenblick später waren das Licht und die Dunkelheit verschwunden. Cho glitt zu Boden und blieb in einigem Abstand stehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. Sie konnte Harry sehen und hinter ihm stand ein riesiger weißer Drache, auf der anderen Seite stand Draco und auch hinter ihm stand ein Drache. Dieser war komplett schwarz und zwei große rote Augen blickten genau auf den Balrog. Dazwischen standen Ginny, Hermine und Ron und an ihren Seiten standen bzw. schwebten ihre Wächter Gazelle, Sinister und Horus.

Sie spürte einen Windzug an sich vorbeirauschen. Die Harpyie hatte ihren Angriff begonnen. Dies war auch das Zeichen für die anderen Wächter. Während Harpie, Sinister und Gazelle den Balrog immer wieder mit schnellen Angriffen ablenkten, begannen die anderen Wächter den Balrog mit ihren Attacken anzugreifen. Der weiße Drache öffnete nur sein Maul und ein riesiger Lichtblitz bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Körper des Dämons. Horus schwebte über ihm und bei jedem Flügelschlag lösten sich Feuerstrahlen die den Balrog im Rücken trafen. Und auch Draco's schwarzer Drache hatte seinen Angriff auf den Balrog begonnen. Aus seinem Maul und seinen Augen drangen schwarze Flüche auf den Balrog ein, die den Balrog erblinden ließen. Sein Schwert fiel ihm aus der Hand. Der Dämon hatte eingesehen, dass es für ihn zu Ende war. Er versuchte sich noch in seinen Erdspalt zurückzuziehen, doch die Wächter zeigten kein Erbarmen und einige Sekunden später war es vorbei. Der Balrog war geschlagen. Er lag tot vor den sechs Wächtern. Diese wandten sich langsam ihren Auserwählten zu. Zwar hatten auch sie kleine Verletzungen davongetragen, doch diese schienen sich schon wieder zu verschließen.

#Wir sind stolz auf euch, ihr habt es geschafft, jetzt seid ihr wahrlich die mächtigsten Elementar die es je gab. Wir werden uns jetzt wieder in eure Seelen zurückziehen. Ihr habt euch wacker geschlagen.# Alle hörten die selben Worte in ihren Köpfen. Nachdem die Wächter verschwunden waren, dies spielte sich wieder genauso ab wie beim beschwören, sahen sich die sechs gegenseitig an.

"Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft habt ihr gesehen wie Gazelle den Balrog fast im Alleingang besiegt hat?" "Träum weiter Ronie. Wir sollten nun weiter gehen. Ich hab keine Lust auf noch einen von diesen Kreaturen zu treffen. " "Du hast Recht Herm, lasst uns gehen."

Sie begegneten keinem mehr und am Nachmittag hatten sie den Abstieg fast schon wieder geschafft. Sie gingen bereits wieder durch den Wald auf der anderen Seite des Berges als sie ein vertrautes Wiehern hörten.

"HASUFEL, ASFALOTH!" Da standen sie mitten im Wald und warteten auf ihre Reiter. Die sechs Pferde mussten gewusst haben wann sie den Berg überqueren würden. "Sturmmähne ich hab dich vermisst." "Stybba ich bin froh dich zu sehen, endlich nicht mehr zu Fuß gehen."

So bestiegen sie ihre Pferde und ritten den Weg entlang. Bald hatten sie die Küste erreicht. Sie suchten sich einen sicher Platz und bauten erneut ihr Nachtlager auf.

Draco stieg von seinem treuen Pferd Brego ab und nahm sein Gepäck vom Rücken. Doch als er die Decken für die Nacht aus seinem Rucksack nahm, viel ihm etwas auf. Da war noch etwas in seinem Sack, etwas das ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Er nahm es heraus und hielt die Ocarina des Waldes in der Hand. #Wozu sollte ich die brauchen.# #Manchmal zeigt sich ein Weg, der euch bisher verborgen war.# #Galadriel's Worte. Ich hoffe nur Laith geht es gut.# #Es geht ihr bestimmt gut. Du solltest jetzt schlafen, morgen musst du Fit sein um die Prüfung zu beenden.

**AN:** Und wen **ihr** jetzt noch Fit seid, dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein kurzes Review.


	27. Der 3 Tag

**AN: So heute gibt's wieder etwas Liebe. Bedanke mich bei meiner Beta L. Amazone die diese Szene geschrieben hat. (Kann das nicht so gut g)**

**Honigdrache: **Na wenn das so ist werd ich einfach mal 2 Wochen keine neuen Kapitel updaten. Damit du dich etwas erholen kannst. :-) Nö Spaß.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Hm Spannend weiter, na ich glaub das lässt sich einrichten.

**rainman70: **Ach ja wir sind die Autoren na das trifft sich gut. Dann machen wir doch gleich weiter. :-)

**Thommel:** Entzug, ne das wollen wir nicht deswegen geht's schon wieder weiter.Die Prüfung haben sie bald hinter sich. Aber dann geht es erst so richtig los.

**Dax: **:-)

**Addy**: Die FF wird auf jeden Fall beendet. Und zwar aus dem einfachen Grund das sie schon Fertig ist. Ich muss sie nur noch hochstellen.

**Ahtros: **Genau und schon kannst du dich wieder auf morgen freuen.

**27. Kapitel Der dritte Tag**

Harry stand mitten am Strand und schaute hinaus auf das Meer. Seine mittlerweile langen schwarzen Haare wehten im Wind. Die Sonne ging gerade auf. Harry war in Gedanken aber mal wieder ganz wo anders.

#Du solltest nicht zuviel nachdenken. Ihr schafft das.# #Das bezweifle ich nicht Drache, aber ich bin innerlich zerrissen.# #Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freunde. Vor allem um Ginny.# #Ja seit Sirius tot ist, hatte ich keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Ich habe die Prophezeiung hingenommen, weil es sowieso nichts mehr gab, für das es sich zu leben gelohnt hätte. Aber jetzt, jetzt wo ich Ginny habe ist alles anders. Ich will sie nicht verlieren, Drache.# #Unterschätze nicht ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie ist nicht mehr das kleine schwache Mädchen das du vor Jahren aus der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hast. Sie ist ein voll ausgebildeter Feuerelementar. Sie wird sich schon zu verteidigen wissen. Und vergiss nicht, auch du hast dich sehr verändert. Lass den schmalen kleinen Jungen zurück und konzentriere dich auf das, was vor dir liegt.# #Ich versuche es.#

Nachdem sie ihre Habseligkeiten zusammengesammelt hatten, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie ritten jetzt schnell die Küste entlang. Sie wollten die Prüfung endlich hinter sich wissen. Und dann sahen sie in der Weite bereits den großen Wald. Sie ritten genau auf den ihn zu. "Bald haben wir es geschafft." "Ja Ron, aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein, seht!" Hermine zeigte auf einen großen Torbogen am Anfang des Waldes. "Das muss das Tor sein, das Bilbo gemeint hat." Sie blieben vor dem großen Steinbogen stehen. "Meint ihr, wir können einfach durchreiten?" "Wir können es versuchen Harry." sagt Draco und wollte durch das Tor gehen, doch eine unsichtbare Barriere hielt ihn zurück. "Was ist das?" "Anscheinend eine Art Schild."

Auf dem großen Querbogen öffnete sich ein Auge. "Wer seid ihr und warum wollt ihr durch mein Tor schreiten?" "Wir wollen nichts böses, wir wollen zurück zu den Bruchtal-Elben. Sie haben uns ausgebildet." "Ihr seht nicht aus wie Elben. Dennoch, wenn ihr durch das Tor schreiten wollt, müsst ihr mir beweisen, dass ihr wirklich die seit für die ihr euch ausgebt.

"Wie sollen wir dir das beweisen? Reichen dir nicht die Gewänder und die Waffen die wir tragen?" "Die könnten ihr gefunden oder gestohlen haben. Ich brauche einen eindeutigen Beweiß."

"Was machen wir jetzt. Wir haben nichts was uns ausweist. Wir können es ihm nicht beweisen"

Gib nicht so schnell auf Ginny. Uns wird schon was einfallen." "Warum gehen wir nicht einfach drum herum. Lassen wir das Tor doch Tor sein." meinte Draco. Ich glaube nicht das wir daran vorbei kommen werden. Sonst würde es ja nicht da stehen." "Alle überlegten, sie kamen auf die Idee dem Tor ihre Elementarfähigkeiten zu zeigen. Doch auch das reichte dem Tor nicht."

"Ich hab's!" "Was Draco? Was hast du?" "Ich weiß jetzt wie wir es ihm beweisen." Das Tor sah ihn an. Draco nahm seinen Rucksack vom Rücken und kramte darin herum. Als er seine Hand wieder herausholte, hatte er die Ocarina des Waldes in der Hand. "Das müsste funktionieren," strahlte Hermine. "Kannst du darauf auch spielen?" fragte Ron. "Na ja, nicht so gut wie Laith aber es müsste reichen." Draco setzte sich genau vor das Tor, dass ihn immer noch ansah. Er begann zu spielen, eines der Lieder das ihm Laith schon so oft vorgespielt hatte. Nachdem er geendet hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf.

"Na reicht dir das?" "Es war zwar furchtbar, aber die Ocarina des Waldes ist eindeutig. Und ihr könnt sie auch nicht gestohlen haben, denn es ist das höchste Gut der Bruchtal-Elben. Ihr könnt passieren."

Endlich konnten sie ihren Weg fortsetzen, sie ritten jetzt so schnell sie konnten durch den vertrauten Wald. Und dann sahen sie ihn, sie hatten es fast geschafft. Vor ihnen stand der große Lebensbaum. Unten wartete bereits Galadriel auf sie.

"Ich sehe, Auserwählte ihr habt eure Prüfung bestanden. Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein. Bevor ihr geht hab ich noch ein Geschenk für euch." Sie streckte kurz den Kopf nach hinten, worauf zwei weitere Elben hinter ihr auftauchten. Sie hielten etwas in der Hand. Die sechs waren mittlerweile von ihren Pferden gestiegen und standen nun in einer Reihe vor Galadriel.

"Erst einmal haben wir Fremde in unsere Gewänder gekleidet. Dies wird nun wieder geschehen.

Nacheinander bekamen sie einen Mantel. "Diese Elbenmäntel werden euch schützen wenn ihr nicht gesehen werden wollt." "Sie hatten alle einen grünen Umhang bekommen, der von einer Brosche gehalten wurde, die aussah wie der Baum der vor ihnen stand. "Wir danken für das Geschenk Mrs. Galadriel. Doch jetzt müssen wir los." "Wir werden uns morgen noch einmal sehen, bei eurer Ehrung. Reitet nun schnell und beendet eure Prüfung." Sie wandte sich um und verschwand im Schatten des Baumes. "Also los jetzt." Harry pfiff und schon galoppierte Schattenfell auf ihn zu. Im Laufen schwang er sich auf sein Pferd und ritt wie der Wind davon. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

"Wir sind wieder zurück", strahlte Cho. Sie hatten gerade die Waldgrenze hinter sich gelassen und konnten nun endlich die Burg wieder sehen. "Lasst uns die Prüfung beenden." Langsam ritten sie durch das große Burgtor. Die Elben warteten bereits auf sie und jetzt jubelten und klatschten sie, als die sechs durch das Tor hinauf zur Burg ritten. Vor dem großen Eingangstor das ins Innere der Burg führte, warteten bereits Emrys, Elrond, Turin und Laith. "Draco!"

Laith rannte auf ihn zu. Dieser sprang von seinem Pferd und sie warf sich in seine Arme. Dann küssten sie sich lange vor dem gesamten Elbenvolk. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, merkten sie erst wo sie waren. Doch es war ihnen egal.

"Nun gut, da das nun geklärt ist …" Elrond sah Draco und Laith freundlich an. "Möchte ich euch allen gratulieren. Ihr habt alle Prüfungen, die wir euch auferlegt haben bestanden. Morgen werdet ihr eure Ehrung erhalten und dann müsst ihr uns leider verlassen. Doch heute wird gefeiert. Lasst es euch gut gehen." Elrond hatte geendet. Emrys kam nun auf sie zu und auch er beglückwünschte sie zu ihren Taten.

Sie gingen in das Innere der Burg und in den Speisesaal. Sie feierten noch lange, bis Harry, Ginny ansah und diese nickte. "Ich geh schlafen." "Aj Haaary blib nochn bischchen." Nein danke Ron, bleib du noch ein bisschen." „Ich schließe mich dir an Harry", sagte Ginny. "Na dann, gute Nacht."

Doch weder Harry noch Ginny gingen wirklich schlafen. Stadtessen schnappten sie sich ihr Decken und gingen hinauf auf ihren Turm.

Oben angekommen breiteten sie ihre Decken aus und setzten sich. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Keiner wusste so genau, was er tun oder sagen sollte.

Ein leichter Wind wehte und Ginnys rötliche Haare wurden dadurch sacht emporgehoben. Harry war fasziniert von der Schönheit seiner Freundin. Durch das Mondlicht wirkte sie heute so geheimnisvoll und anziehend. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden. Plötzlich wandte sich Ginny ihm zu. Harry spürte, wie er errötete. Er war froh darüber, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte, da es dafür zu dunkel war. Sanft lächelte sie ihn an. Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber ihm viel nichts ein. Im Moment wollte er sie einfach nur ansehen. Doch Ginny hatte anderes vor. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Ihr warmer Atem streichelte zärtlich seine Wange. Langsam näherte sich ihr Gesicht dem seinen, ihre Lippen berührten sich beinahe. Harry schluckte vorsichtig, ihm wurde immer heißer und seine Gefühle spielten total verrückt. Instinktiv schloss Harry die Augen und schon spürte er ihre sanften Lippen auf den seinen. Ganz behutsam küssten sie sich. Sie gingen so vorsichtig mit einander um, als hätten sie Angst, dass der andere zerbrechen könnte. Doch das brennende Gefühl, dass ihre Körper durchströmte ließ sie leidenschaftlicher werden. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um Harrys Hals und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung und wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass dieser Moment nie zu Ende gehen möge. Es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, als sie sich endlich keuchend von einander lösten. Glücklich sahen sie sich an.

Harry streckte die Hand nach Ginny aus und streichelte liebevoll ihre Wange. Dann fasste er ihr unters Kinn und zog sie sanft zu sich heran, um ihr den nächsten leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.

Ginny schmiegte sich so stürmisch an Harry, dass dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und so landete er rücklings auf der Decke und Ginny auf ihm. Doch das störte die beiden nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ginnys Hände wanderten unter Harrys Wams und fuhren vorsichtig über Harrys nackten Rücken und bevor Harry noch etwas einwenden konnte, hatte sie mit einem Ruck seinen Oberkörper von dem dicken Stoff befreit. Er sah seine Freundin überrascht an. Irgendwie war er sich nicht so sicher, ob sie das alles eigentlich wirklich wollte. Denn immerhin hatte sie etwas zuviel getrunken. Doch als er die Leidenschaft in ihren Augen sah, ließ er seine Zweifel fallen. Er blickte sie verschmitzt an, packte sie an der Taille und warf Ginny auf den Rücken. Nach dem die Überraschung aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn. Während des Kusses befreite Harry auch sie aus ihrem Wams. Ihre Haut war so unwiderstehlich warm und weich, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Liebevoll fuhr Harry über ihre entblößten Brüste. Langsam entfernte sich Harry von Ginnys Gesicht. Er wollte sie überall küssen. Er dachte einfach nicht mehr darüber nach, was er tat. Er tat es einfach. Plötzlich begann Ginny zu lachen. Harry war gerade dabei gewesen ihren Bauch zu küssen, dabei strichen seine zerzausten Haare über Ginnys Brüste, was schließlich den Lachanfall zur Folge hatte.

Er rutschte wieder nach oben und erstickte ihr Lachen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Vorsichtig erkundigten sie gegenseitig ihre Körper. Die elektrische Spannung, die sie erfasst hatte, wurde immer stärker. Sie wünschte sich nur noch, dem anderen so nah wie möglich zu sein. Ginny machte sich an Harrys Hose zu schaffen. Für einen Augenblick dachte Harry, dass es noch zu früh war, aber er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort. Jeder Teil seines Körpers wünschte sich mit Ginny zusammen zu sein. Auch seine Hände glitten an Ginny hinunter. Kurz Zeit später lagen sie nackt nebeneinander. Harry verschlug es die Sprache bei dem Anblick dem sich ihm bot.

Doch Ginny ließ ihm keine Zeit fürs Betrachten. Sie zog ihn herausfordernd an sich und küsste ihn. Harrys Hand wanderte über ihre Hüfte hinunter zu der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Die sanften Berührungen ließ Ginnys Körper erbeben. Ganz vorsichtig schob sich Harry zwischen ihre Beine. Ihre Hüften wölbten sich den seinen entgegen und endlich war es soweit. Sie waren einander so nah, wie noch nie. Ein unendliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in beiden aus.


	28. Trinkspiele und Ehrungen

**28 Kapitel: Trinkspiele und Ehrungen.**

Harry wachte an diesem Morgen glücklich auf. Er hatte nicht viel geschlafen, trotzdem war er glücklich wie selten zuvor. Er sah hinauf in den Himmel. Auch Ginny war mittlerweile wach geworden und kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken. Gemeinsam sahen sie in den Sonnenaufgang. Irgendwann beschlossen sie, dass es Zeit war zum Frühstück zu gehen. Sie zogen sich an und betraten den Speisesaal. Auch Ron und Draco wirkten nicht sehr ausgeschlafen. Hermine schien als einzige gut drauf zu sein.

Backflash:

„Nun ich glaube nachdem der Goldjunge und das Baby gegangen sind müssen wir beide den Rest vernichten. Oder was meinst du Weasley." „Ja isch bin deine meunung malfoyyyyyyy." Ron war in ein eigenartiges Gekicher verfallen. „Ich glaube du hast genug Ron." Meinte Hermine, die bis dahin nichts getrunken hatte. „Was ist mit dir Granger trinkst du mit mir?" „Nein danke Draco, ich trinke nicht." „Aber heute ist ein Feiertag, du musst was trinken. Oder verträgst du etwa nichts Granger." #Hermine, dem zeigen wir es.# #Aber wie Sinister, leider hat Draco recht. Ich vertrage ja wirklich nichts.# #Und wenn du dein Element anwendest?# #Das ist die Idee, danke Sinister.# #Kein Problem und jetzt zeig es ihm.#

Also schön Draco, ich trinke mit dir. Wer als erster unterm Tisch liegt hat verloren. Einverstanden?" „Klar Granger." „Und was trinken wir?" „Das hier." Draco machte mit seiner Hand einen Schwung über dem Tisch und augenblicklich standen ca. 40 Gläser mit einer hellen Flüssigkeit auf ihm. „Was ist das Draco?" „Das ist Tequila, ein Muggel Schnaps." „Na schön, wie du willst." „Jedes Glas auf Ex ohne Abstellen." „Lass uns loslegen." Die ersten 10 Gläser waren schnell gelehrt. Doch während Draco immer lustiger und später bleicher wurde, merkte man Hermine überhaupt nichts an. Nach dem 15 Glas passierte es. „Ich glaube es zeigt Wirkung bei mir, ich spüre ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Zehen." „Isch wuschte Ja gleiich, die Muggelgeborne verträgt niiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee…" Den Rest verstand man nicht mehr, da Draco bereits unterm Tisch lag." „Tja…Spiel vorbei. Lass uns gehen Ron."

Backflash Ende.

„Soll das heißen, dass dich Hermine komplett abgefüllt hat." „Ja Harry, ich möchte wissen wie der Bücherwurm das gemacht hat…au, mein Kopf. Aber das war ja nicht das schlimmste, ich musste die ganze Nacht den total besäuselten Ron aushalten. Apropos ganze Nacht, wo warst du denn?" „Eh…ich war spazieren." „Ja… auf fremden Pfaden schätz ich mal…autsch." Ginny hatte sich unbemerkt hinter Draco geschlichen und ihm eine ordentliche drüber gezogen.

„Könnt ihr euch ein bisschen leiser töten, mein Kopf brummt." „War wohl ein bisschen viel gestern was Ron." „Du hast ja leicht reden Cho, du bist ja gestern als erste gegangen. Warum eigentlich." „Ach ich musste an Blaise denken und wollte alleine sein."

Ron wollte gerade nachfragen was sie meinte, als Emrys durch die Tür kam. „Wie ich sehe seit ihr fertig mit Frühstück. Dann geht jetzt bitte nach oben und macht euch fertig für eure Ehrungen. Eure neuen Gewänder liegen bereits für euch bereit." Damit verließ er den Raum. „Also schön dann los", meinte Draco. „Ach und Ron, du bist doch unser Heiler, mach was gegen meine Kopfschmerzen."

Nachdem sie sich in den Waschräumen frisch gemacht hatten, gingen sie zurück in die Schlafsäle. „Seht euch das an. Cool!" „Was meinst du Harry." „Na unsere neuen Gewänder." Sie hatten komplett neue Wamse und Hosen bekommen. Draco's war schwarz, Rons braun und Harrys war strahlend weiß. Auf der Brust war ein Symbol, das sie bis dahin noch nie gesehen hatten. Im Hintergrund war ein Baum der stark an den Lebensbaum erinnerte. Darüber waren 2 gekreuzte Schwerter. Sie sahen aus wie das Zeichen, dass über der Waffenkammer hing. Sie schnallten sich ihre Schwerter um und gingen auf den Gang um dort auf die Frauen zu treffen. Auch sie hatten natürlich neue Gewänder bekommen. Ginnys war in einem dunklen rot gehalten, Chos war hellblau und Hermines dunkelblau." Zusammen gingen sie langsam den Gang entlang. Sie sollten sich auf der Duellwiese einfinden. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Alle Elben, egal ob aus dem Wald oder aus Bruchtal waren gekommen. Ganz vorne standen Elrond, Emrys, Galadriel, Laith, Turin und Helkaril.

Plötzlich passierte etwas hinter den sechs Helden. Die Luft begann sich zu verändern. Es war dunkel und hell gleichzeitig, da war Feuer und Wasser und die Erde brach auf.

Und dort standen sie, die sechs Elementwächter. Jeder hinter seinem Auserwählten. #Drache was soll denn das, ich hab dich doch gar nicht gerufen.# #Glaubst du, wir lassen es uns nehmen bei eurer Ehrung dabei zu sein.#

Elrond erklärte inzwischen den Elben die Lage und nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten begann die Ehrung.

„Liebe Freunde, ihr habt es geschafft. Nach zwei Jahren harter Ausbildung seid ihr soweit. Ihr habt alle Prüfungen bestanden. Könnt mit Zauber, Waffen und Elementen perfekt umgehen, wie keiner vor euch. Das Volk der Elben ist stolz auf euch. Wie sehr, beweisen wir euch hiermit." Er ging auf sie zu. Es folgten Laith, Helkaril und vier weitere Elben die etwas trugen. Doch es war mit Decken verdeckt, so dass keiner wusste, was es war.

„Ihr seid die Ersten und wahrscheinlich die Letzten die jetzt dieses besondere Privileg erhalten. Von heute an seid ihr sowohl Paladine der Bruchtal-Elben als auch der Galadhrim. Dies bedeutet auch, dass ihr ab heute ein Teil des Elbenvolkes seid. Ihr seid die Elben der Neuzeit. Und ab heute seid ihr die ersten des Stammes der Elben Valinors. Dies soll euer Stamm sein. Ab heute könnt ihr euch stolz Elbenfürsten nennen."

Langsam ging er auf Harry zu. Er griff in das Tuch, das ihm einer der Elben hinhielt und zog ein Schwert hervor. „Dies ist „_Glingal" _geschmiedet aus dem Kurzschwert "_Stich_". Nimm es und Knie nieder, Harry James Potter. Und erhebe dich Earendil. Paladin der Elben und Elementar des Lichts.

Elrond ging weiter. Dies ist das gekrümmte Schwert Arwens und Faramirs Gondor Schild, nimm sie und knie nieder, Ginerva Weasley. Und erhebe dich, Hiita. Paladin der Elben und Elementar des Feuers.

Du Ron sollst dies hier erhalten, dies ist die Breitaxt Gimlis. Nimm sie und knie nieder,

Ronald Weasley. Und erhebe dich, Aussa. Paladin der Elben und Elementar der Erde.

Nun Cho dies ist unser Geschenk an dich. Das hier sind die Kurzschwerter Legolas. Nimm sie und knie nieder, Cho Chang. Und erhebe dich, Wynn. Paladin der Elben und Elementar der Luft.

Hermine nun zu dir. Die ist der Bogen des Legolas eine Waffe der Galadhrim. Nimm ihn und knie nieder, Hermine Granger. Und erhebe dich, Eria. Paladin der Elben und Elementar des Wassers."

Langsam ging Elrond auf Draco zu. „Nun und was können wir dem Herrn der Dunkelheit für ein Geschenk machen?" „Ihr habt mir das größte Geschenk bereits gemacht Sir. Elrond." Draco blickte zu Laith, die nun doch etwas verlegen wurde."

„Wenn ich mich einen Moment einmischen dürfte Elrond." „Bitte Gandalf." „Draco, ich bitte dich nimm dies, es wird dir bei deinem Kampf nützlich sein. Emrys zog ein Langschwert hervor. „Dies ist Glamdring, mein treues Schwert, möge es dir genauso gute Dienste leisten wie mir."

„Knie nun nieder Draco Malfoy. Und erhebe dich, Fenrir. Paladin der Elben und Elementar der Dunkelheit."

Elrond entfernte sich wieder etwas und sah sie nun wieder alle an.

„Damit ist die Zeremonie vorbei. Ihr seid nun ein Teil des Elbenvolkes. Morgen werdet ihr in eure Welt zurückkehren und euch eurer Aufgabe stellen. Nehmt euch den heutigen Tag Zeit und verabschiedet euch. Morgen beginnt für euch sieben euer bisher größtes Abenteuer.


	29. Der Abschied

**An: So jetzt gibt's ein gaaaanz kurzes Kapitel. Aber dafür werden die nächsten umso länger. Versprochen. So endlich geht's zurück nach Hogwarts, aber ist Hogwarts noch das was es einmal war? Da hilft nur schnell weiter lesen.**

**PS: Wow schon 60 Reviews. Bedanke mich hier schon mal bei allen die bis her ihre Meinung kundgetan haben.**

**Honigdrache:** Urlaub wie schreibt man das? Egal vergiss nicht wenn du mir den Hals um drehst steht mein Kopf in die Falsche Richtung. Und so wird das Updaten zu einer Lebensaufgabe. Also dreh mir bitte nichts um, danke. :p

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Neues Kapitel, neue Antwort. Super die Review's jetzt geht's weiter

**Ahtros: **Werde mich vornehm zurück halten. Nö der muss da bleiben. Wollte ihn zuerst mitnehmen aber das kommt schon in einer Geschichte von Heiko vor und deswegen hab ich das gelassen. Er hat ja Laith was braucht er einen Wolf.

**Thommel:** Hab das Lob weiter gegeben. Ja es geht zurück nach "Hogwarts". Hm was meint er denn damit wieder.

**Dax: **Da bleibt nichts mehr zu sagen.**:-)**

**DKub: **Hm, schön langsam frage ich mich ob ihr nicht ein bisschen enttäuscht seid wenn ihr jetzt weiter liest. Wo ihr euch doch alle auf Hogwarts freut. Na ja wir werden sehen.

**Lintu15: **Hier wird nicht gedrängt. :-) Gibt ja eh jeden Tag zwei Kapitel. Also weiterlesen, Review schreiben auf morgen warten. "And so on."

**29.Kapitel: Der Abschied.**

So brach er an, der Tag der Abreise. Sie frühstückten ein letztes Mal im Ratsaal und gingen dann ein letztes Mal in ihre Schlafsäle. Sie zogen sich ihre Gewänder an und henkten sich ihre Umhänge um. Danach schnallten sie sich ihre Waffen über. Ron hatte zu seiner Axt eine Halterung bekommen, so das er seine Axt jetzt auf dem Rücken tragen konnte. Nachdem sie sich von den Elben der Burg verabschiedet hatten ritten sie langsam zum großen Tor.

Dort warteten Elrond und Laith. Doch der Anblick Laith's versetzte sie in erstaunen. Sie hatte ihr Elbenkleid, gegen ein Wams getauscht, auf dem das Zeichen der Paladine Bruchtals zu sehen war. Hinter ihr stand ein schwarzer Hengst.

„Was schaut ihr denn so überrascht? Glaubt ihr denn, dass ich in 1300 Jahren nicht gelernt habe mit einem Schwert umzugehen?" „Soll das bedeuten…?" „Ja Draco, ich bin ein Paladin Bruchtals." Sie wandte sich um zu ihrem Vater.

„_Gerich veleth nin, ada." "Gerich veleth nin, sell." _Laith schwang sich auf ihr Pferd und ritt langsam voran.

„Wir danken euch für eure Hilfe, Sir. Elrond. Und wünschen euch alles Gute." Harry hatte für sie alle gesprochen. „Es war uns eine Ehre. Reitet nun und rettet eure Welt."

Sie ritten durch den Wald. Draco neben Laith, Ginny neben Harry, Ron neben Hermine und Cho am Schluss. Sie ritten zurück zur Küste zu dem Platz, an dem sie angekommen waren. Und alle dachten über ihre Veränderung nach.

„Das wird ein Spaß, wenn die uns in Hogwarts sehen. Ich meine, keiner schaut doch nicht mehr im Entferntesten so aus wie früher," meinte Ron mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Tatsächlich hatten sie sich alle sehr verändert. Sie trugen jetzt alle lange Haare. Erstens, weil es ihnen gefiel und zweitens, weil es bei den Elben so Sitte war. Harry z.B. brauchte dank seinem Element keine Brille mehr. Sie waren alle größer und viel durchtrainierter. „Ich glaube, dass sie weniger von unserem Aussehen geschockt werden. Sondern eher von der Tatsache, dass wir erstens einer mehr sind und zweitens, wie gut wir uns jetzt verstehen." Da hast du recht Draco." Alle lachten.

Doch das Lachen sollte ihnen bald vergehen. Als sie nämlich am Strand ankamen wartete bereits Emrys auf sie. Und sein Gesicht verriet ihnen sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was ist los Emrys? Du schaust aus, als hättest du etwas Schreckliches erfahren." „Schrecklich nicht, nur sehr unangenehm. Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass eure Heimreise nicht sehr lustig werden wird." „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Cho." „Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass wenn ihr jetzt in eure Zeit zurückreist ein Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts beginnt. Ich muss euch in eine Schlacht schicken und zwar jetzt sofort. Fragt mich nicht warum ich es weiß. Ich dürfte es euch doch nicht sagen. Ihr solltet nur wissen, dass es sicher kein Problem für euch sein wird den Angriff abzuwehren. Aber dazu müsst ihr mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit, Menschen töten. Und ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht wollt." „Emrys, darüber haben wir bereits gesprochen. Wir haben in diesen 2 Jahren soviel gelernt. Auch über uns selbst. Wir wissen was unsere Aufgabe ist und wir werden sie erfüllen, koste es was es wolle." Alle Blickten zu Harry. Doch keiner widersprach. Alle nickten.

„Dann geht jetzt und rettet eure Welt. Ich wünsche euch sieben alles Gute und vergesst nie wer ihr seid."

Emrys hatte sich von ihnen abgewandt und konzentrierte sich auf die Beschwörungsformel. Dann stand es da, das Blaue Portal diesmal etwas größer, so dass sie bequem hindurch reiten konnten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Emrys und ritten dann einzeln durch das Tor. Als der letzte verschwunden war, ließ Emrys das Tor zusammenbrechen.

Emrys blickte auf das Meer hinaus und sprach so, als wenn er mit der Erde selbst sprach.

„Sie haben das 7. Element gefunden. Doch nur zusammen werden sie stark genug sein es zu rufen. _Orthor cothpron in odog thelyen."_

Autors note:

1) Du hast meine Liebe, Vater. Du hast meine Liebe, Tochter.

2) Besiegt euren Feind, ihr sieben Helden.

Ich spreche kein Sindarin also stimmt auch die Grammatik Mitsicherheit nicht. ;-)


	30. Die Verteidiger eines Trümmerhaufens

**31. Kapitel Die Verteidiger eines Trümmerhaufens.**

„Wir sind zu Hause." „Ja Ginny, ich wünschte nur die Umstände wären besser. Also schön, lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Draco, was meinst du von wo werden sie angreifen?" Ich schätze mal, dass sie aus dem Wald kommen werden, der bietet ihnen eine gute Tarnung." „Na schön, Cho du schaust ob es stimmt. Wir sollten sicher gehen. Pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht." Cho ließ sich langsam in die Lüfte heben und machte sich unsichtbar. Keine zwei Minuten später landete sie wieder neben den anderen. „Es stimmt, es sind etwa 200 Todesser. Keine Orks keine Dämonen. Voldemort scheint Hogwarts zu unterschätzen." „Nein, Voldemort will die Schule heute nicht einnehmen. Er will nur wissen, wie stark Dumbledore wirklich ist." „Du hast Recht Ron, aber den Gefallen werden wir ihnen nicht gönnen. Hört zu, wir werden Hogwarts beschützen. Ron, Draco ich brauch eine Schutzwand für Hogwarts, wo man nicht mal mit einer Atombombe durchkommt, schafft ihr das?" „Wenn du mir sagst, was eine Atombombe ist vielleicht." „Vergiss es, baut einfach die stärkste Mauer vor dem großen Tor auf, die möglich ist." „Alles klar Harry." Sie ritten vor das große Tor Hogwarts. Anscheinend waren alle beim Frühstück, denn es befand sich niemand außerhalb des Schlosses. Ron konzentriert sich. Der Boden vor ihm brach auf und eine riesige Obsidan Wand erhob sich vor dem großen Eingangstor. Draco belegte sie noch mit einigen Flüchen, dann ritten sie zurück zu den anderen. „OK erledigt Harry. Nicht mal Dumbledore kann da was dagegen ausrichten." „Sehr gut ihr beiden. Ron, du bist heute sehr gefragt. Was schlägst du für eine Strategie vor?" „Benutzt eure Bögen und einfache Flüche, wenn's sein muss die Nahkampfwaffen. Nutzt eure Elemente nur im Notfall. Umso weniger Voldemort weiß, umso besser für uns. Sprecht elbisch untereinander und ruft euch auch bei euren Elben Namen. So können wir vielleicht verhindern das Voldemort gleich erfährt wer seine Todesser ausgemerzt hat."

Sie standen nun auf dem kleinen Hügel auf der Wiese. In ihren Rücken spürten sie die Sonne, die gerade über Hogwarts aufging. Es war zwar bereits November, aber noch war die Kälte nicht so schlimm. Außerdem hatten sie bei ihrer Ausbildung auch gelernt, mit der Natur im Einklang zu leben. Und so spürten sie den kühlen Wind, der ihnen durch die Haare fuhr gar nicht.

„Da kommen sie." Laith hatte die Hand gehoben und deutete auf den gut zwei Kilometer entfernten Wald. Durch ihre trainierten Sinne konnten sie genau sehen, wie sie langsam aus dem Schatten der Bäume hervorkamen. „Versucht bitte ihre Leben zu verschonen, so weit es möglich ist. Aber lasst niemanden entkommen." Harry sah stur gerade aus, als er die Worte sagte. Die Todesser rannten nun zügig den Hügel hinauf. Als sie plötzlich stehen blieben. „Jetzt haben sie uns bemerkt."

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden. Bis der vorderste der Todesser seinen Zauberstab erhob und an den Mund setzte. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?" fragte dieser jetzt mit magisch verstärkter Stimme. „Wir sind die Verteidiger Hogwarts und wir lassen nicht zu, dass ihr auch nur einen Fuß in das Schloss setzt. Kehrt dahin zurück, wo ihr hergekommen seid und kommt nie wieder hierher." Harry hatte seine Stimme ebenfalls verstärkt doch er brauchte keinen Zauberstab dafür. Was bei den Todessern zwar eine kurze Sekunde des Erstaunens auslöste, bis sie in ein lautes Gelächter fielen. „Ihr seid gerade Mal sieben und wir sind zweihundert. Das kann nicht euer ernst sein."

„Hermine, zeig ihnen wir ernst wir es meinen." Blitzschnell hatte Hermine ihren Bogen gezückt und einen Pfeil auf den Todesser abgeschossen. Er blieb Millimeter vor seinem Fuß in der Erde stecken. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie alle ihre Bögen zur Hand genommen und einen Pfeil eingelegt. „Geht oder es ist euer Untergang." Doch die Todesser gingen nicht. Stattdessen zogen sie alle ihre Zauberstäbe. Dies war das Zeichen für die sieben, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Sie feuerten ihre Pfeile ab und griffen bereits nach dem nächsten. Sie feuerten insgesamt noch drei Salven ab, die in den Reihen der Todesser große Lücken hervorrief. Diese begannen nun mit den ersten Flüchen zurückzuschlagen. Doch Harry und Draco hatten bereits einen starken Schutzschild um die sieben gelegt. Die Flüche prallten einfach vor ihnen ab. Sie hängten sich ihre Bögen über und ritten nun auf die Todesser zu, blitzschnell zogen ihre Schwerter und sprangen mitten im Galopp ab. Die Todesser waren zu langsam. Einige schafften es zwar sich schnell ein Schwert zu beschwören, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Es waren noch keine zehn Minuten vergangen und die meisten Todesser lagen bereits verwundet auf dem Boden. Sie hatten Pfeile in den Armen, Beinen oder Schultern. Manche von ihnen waren durch Flüche gelähmt und viele waren durch die Schwerter verwundet worden.

Bis jetzt hatten sie es geschafft, noch niemanden töten zu müssen bis…

„Ginny, pass auf, hinter dir!" Ginny hatte durch einen starken Expeliamus ihr Schwert verloren und war gerade dabei, den Todesser mit Flüchen nur so einzudecken, als ein anderer ihr in den Rücken fallen wollte. „AVADA…AAAHHHH." Harry hatte gehandelt. Es war geschehen. Er musste es tun. Der Todesser wollte gerade seinen Todesfluch beenden. Doch Harry war schneller. Mit einem gewaltigen Schwung schleuderte er sein Schwert auf den Todesser. Es fuhr ihm mitten in die Brust und schleuderte ihn zurück." Blut spritzte aus der Wunde. Und der Todesser schrie vor Schmerzen. Dann war es vorbei. Er war tot. Doch die Schlacht war noch nicht vorbei. Harry eilte auf Ginny zu. „Bist du verletzt?" „Nein Harry, dank dir nicht." Auf der anderen Seite kämpften Ron, Laith, Cho und Draco Seite an Seite gegen die letzten Todesser. Hermine unterstützte sie in einigem Abstand mit ihrem Bogen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten war es vorbei, die Todesser waren geschlagen. Bis auf drei waren alle noch am Leben. Einige leicht, einige schwer verwundet. Zwar hatten auch die sieben einiges einstecken müssen, doch das meiste konnte Ron mit seinen Kräften sofort heilen.

Harry sah sich um. Da rennt einer davon. Das ist Wurmschwanz." „Um den kümmere ich mich. „BREGO!" Das Pferd galoppierte auf ihn zu. Draco schwang sich auf seinen Rücken und ritt in einem rasanten Tempo Wurmschwanz nach. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Gedanken und verhinderte so, dass er sich in eine Ratte verwandelte. Als er nur noch 10 Meter hinter ihm war, hob er die Hand, in der sich im nächsten Moment ein Dolch befand. Er warf ihn und traf den kleinen Todesser genau in die Schulter. Dieser stolperte daraufhin und viel nieder. Draco ritt um ihn herum und blieb über ihm stehen.

„Ich hab eine Nachricht an deinen Herrn. Sag ihm das ich kommen werde." Danach zeigte er mit seiner Hand auf seine Gefährten. „Und die Hölle kommt mit mir. Damit du es nicht vergisst, werde ich es dir in dein Hirn einpflanzen." Draco konzentrierte sich auf all seine Gefühle, auf all seinen Hass und schickte sie dem knienden und heulenden Wurmschwanz. „Beim nächsten Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, solltest du nicht mehr an der Seite dieser verwahrlosten Kreatur stehen oder du wirst sein Schicksal teilen. Jetzt verzieh dich."

Draco bestieg wieder sein Pferd und ritt zu den anderen zurück. Wurmschwanz kämpfte sich mühsam auf, lief zurück in den Wald und disapperierte so schnell er konnte.

„Du hast ihn gehen lassen? Warum?" fragte Harry. „Er ist keine Gefahr mehr. Ich habe ihn mit einer Nachricht losgeschickt. In der nächsten Zeit wird sich Voldemort wohl zweimal überlegen, ob er etwas angreift. Ich habe ihm eingeprägt, dass egal was er vor hat und egal wen er foltern will, wir immer da sein werden, um es zu verhindern." „Und das werden wir."

"Was nun? Wir können da jetzt nicht so einfach hinein platzen." „Ron, entferne die Mauer." Ron hob die Hand und die Obsidanwand versank wieder im Erdboden. „Wir haben keine Wahl. Über kurz oder lang erfährt Voldemort sowieso, dass wir wieder da sind. Soll er doch gleich wissen dass wir keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben." „Du hast Recht Draco", sagte Harry. Auch aus seiner Stimme war der Wunsch nach Rache deutlich herauszuhören. Sie stiegen von ihren Pferden ab und gaben ihnen den Befehl zu warten. Langsam gingen sie durch das große Eingangstor. „Sie werden sich in der großen Halle verschanzt haben." Sie gingen auf die Tür zu. 2 Meter vor der Tür blieb Ginny stehen. „Schutzzauber, aber kein Problem für uns." Sie hob die Hand und die Tür flog mit einem Knall auf. Was sie dann sahen versetze ihnen einen großen Schock. Keine Schüler saßen an den Tischen, es gab keine Tische mehr. In der großen Halle standen um die hundert Krankenhausbetten. Und in jedem lag jemand. Und noch schlimmer. Zusätzlich lagen viele auf Tragen und Decken, da offensichtlich kein Platz mehr war. Dazwischen liefen Leute mit weißen Kitteln und Klemmbrettern herum. Blieben hin und wieder stehen und schrieben etwas darauf. Trotz des Knalles blieben die sieben unbeachtet. „Was ist hier los." „Ich weiß es nicht Cho, aber es sieht nicht gut aus." „Da…da ist Dumbledore. Die sieben gingen auf ihn zu. Er stand mit dem Rücken über eines der Krankenbetten gebeugt.

„Professor." Dumbledore drehte sich um. Was sie sahen erzeugt gleich den nächsten Schock. Die Güte und die Hoffnung die immer in dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers stand, waren verschwunden. Müdigkeit und Trauer überschatteten sein Antlitz.

„Ihr seid zurück Gott sei Dank. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben." „Professor, was ist hier passiert?" „Nicht hier, lasst uns in mein Büro gehen. „Professor geben sie mir ihre Hand. Leute ihr kommt nach." „Harry was?" Doch in dem Moment als der Direktor die Hand seines Schützlings ergriff, waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Die anderen sechs folgten. Nun standen sie alle im Büro des Direktors. „Wie habt ihr das gemacht…ah ja eure Ausbildung." „Genau Professor und das ist nur ein kleiner Teil von dem was wir noch alles gelernt haben. Ach ja draußen auf dem Gellende liegen 197 verwundete Todesser und drei Tote." „Was? Wieso?" „Ein Angriff auf Hogwarts, wir haben ihn unterbunden." „Ihr habt 200 Todesser alleine ausgeschaltet?" „Ja Professor", meldete sie jetzt Ginny, die schon die ganze Zeit Fawkes streichelte. „Nun gut ich werde veranlassen, dass man sie nach Irland bringt." „Nach Irland?" „Ja Draco, wir können sie hier nicht verpflegen und einsperren. Askaban gibt es nicht mehr, genauso wie St. Mungo oder das Ministerium. Die Todesser haben alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Wir mussten die Schüler nach Hause schicken. Jetzt haben wir die Aufgabe von St. Mungo übernommen. Wir kümmern uns um die Verletzten. Alle schweren Fälle werden nach Irland transportiert. Die sieben blicken sich sprachlos an. Sie waren 2 Monate weg und jetzt standen sie vor einem Trümmerhaufen. „Professor Dumbledore, bitte erklären sie uns alles der Reihe nach."

„Nun gut ich werde euch alles erzählen. Es wird nicht leicht sein, das alles aufzunehmen.

Nachdem ihr die Schule verlassen habt, dauerte es nicht lange bis die ersten Angriffe auf Muggeldörfer begannen. Am Anfang konnten wir sie noch einigermaßen zurückschlagen. Doch es wurden immer mehr Todesser. Durch das Siegel von Orichalcos hat Voldemort in nur wenigen Tagen mehr Zauberer für sich gewonnen, als in den letzten zwei Jahren. Viele die auf unserer Seite standen, wurden manipuliert und kämpfen jetzt für Tom. Vor 4 Wochen griffen sie das Ministerium an, sie waren zwar in der Überzahl trotzdem glaubten wir den Angriff zurückschlagen zu können. Doch dann tauchte plötzlich Tom selbst auf. Und durch sein Siegel ließ er Dämonen und andere finstere Kreaturen auferstehen. Sie überrannten uns. Und brannten alles nieder. Bei diesem Angriff starben 25 Auroren. Zwei davon sind euch, so Leid es mir tut, bekannt. Shacklebolt und Tonks." In den Gesichtern der sieben stand tiefe Trauer. Selbst in Laith's und sie kannte diese Menschen nicht einmal. Leider war das erst der Anfang. Ich hatte mit den Lehrern beschlossen die Schüler nach Hause zu schicken. Die meisten verließen dann mit ihren Familien das Land. Ich mache ihnen keinen Vorwurf. Sie sahen keine Hoffnung mehr. Dank Professor Snape erfuhren wir von dem Angriff auf St. Mungo. Und so konnten wir es noch rechtzeitig evakuieren. Der Minister hatte um Beistand bei anderen Ländern angesucht. Und Irland hatte sich dazu entschlossen, die Schwerverletzten und Unheilbaren bei sich aufzunehmen. Wir, in Hogwarts kümmern uns um die Mittel- und Leichtverletzten." Dumbledore wollte gerade weiter sprechen, als Ron ihm ins Wort fiel.

„Professor, einen Moment bitte. Ich werde nach unten gehen und den Ärzten helfen, ich glaube das wichtigste wurde bereits gesagt. Laith würdest du mir helfen?" „Sicher Ron." Sie warteten keine Antwort von Dumbledore ab, sondern verließen auf schnellstem Wege das Büro. „Wer ist eigentlich das Mädchen." „Draco's bessere Hälfte." „Ihr werdet mir wohl auch einiges zu erklären haben. Nun viel mehr gibt es nicht mehr zu berichten. Ich würde jetzt gerne erfahren, wie es euch bei den Elben ergangen ist." So erzählten sie Dumbledore in groben Zügen was sie alles erlebt haben. Draco wollte gerade auf die Wächter zu sprechen kommen. Als ihm Harry ins Wort viel.

„_Daro! Mist ir eca ha is ped Fenrir. " „Amman Earendil? " __"Im nautha boe ech an doltha."_

„Wie du meinst Harry, aber das musst du mir irgendwann erklären." „Ja irgendwann." Dumbledore blickte sie aus erstaunten Augen an. „Was war das gerade." „Das war die Sprache der Elben. Wir haben sie in den zwei Jahren gelernt." „Und was habt ihr gerade besprochen? Aber ihr werdet es mir doch nicht sagen, also erzählt bitte weiter." So erzählten Ginny und Hermine den Teil mit der Prüfung. Den Teil mit den Wächtern ließen sie wieder aus. Als sie geendet hatte, berichtete Cho noch von dem Kampf vor Hogwarts. Natürlich fragte sie den Direktor auch wegen Blaise und ob er ebenfalls das Land verlassen hatte. Doch darauf wusste der Direktor auch keine Antwort.

Dann fiel Dumbledore auch die neue Kleidung auf. Ihre Waffen hatten sie in eine Ecke des Büros gestellt. „Also seid ihr jetzt Elben?" „Wir sind in das Volk der Elben aufgenommen worden, ja. Und sie haben uns einen eigenen Stamm gestattet. Wir sind die ersten Elben der Neuzeit. Die Elbenfürsten des Stammes der Valinor." Dumbledore sah sie wieder mit großen Augen an.  
"Professor, das ist aber derzeit zweitrangig. Wir sollten uns auf die Aufgaben konzentrieren die vor uns liegen," sagte Cho. „Wie stark ist Voldemort? Gibt es irgendwelche Hinweise auf die Stärke seiner Truppen?" fragte nun Harry.

„Nun, wir gehen davon aus, dass er mittlerweile fast 3000 Todesser unter seinem Befehl hat. Und wenn er selbst bei Angriffen dabei ist, kann er, wie wir wissen, Kreaturen der Hölle rufen, die ihm beistehen. Wie viele er davon, in welcher Zeit erzeugen kann, ist unklar."

„Wie sieht es mit unserer Seite aus." „Nicht gut, Mr. Malfoy. Die Auroren, die noch einsatzfähig sind, sind über ganz England verstreut und versuchen die Überfälle einzudämmen. Die meisten sind aber verletzt." „Wenn wir all unsere Verbündete zusammenrufen, wie viele wären wir dann?" „Nun etwa 300. Wir haben nicht mehr viele Verbündete." „Was ist mit den Schülern und der ehemaligen DA?" „Nun wie gesagt die meisten sind geflohen. Gerade Mal um die 40 Schüler sind mit ihren Familien hier geblieben. Aber warum wollt ihr das wissen?" „Weil Voldemort bald wissen wird, dass wir wieder da sind. Und dann wird er seine Kräfte zu einem alles vernichtenden Schlag bündeln. Wir müssen uns darauf einstellen. Wie lange meinen sie wird Voldemort dafür brauchen?" „Nun in Anbetracht der Lage, würde ich sagen nicht länger als zwei Monate." „Das ist nicht viel Zeit. Wir werden uns beratschlagen und ihnen morgen mitteilen was wir für das beste halten." „Es ist unglaublich, wie sehr ihr euch verändert habt. Wo sind die sechs Schüler die ich vor zwei Monaten los geschickt habe?" Zum ersten Mal lächelte Dumbledore jetzt. „Die sind immer noch da, Professor. Doch sie haben einiges gelernt. Und die wichtigste Lektion war niemals aufzugeben. Wir werden diesen Krieg gewinnen Professor, auch wenn es derzeit nicht so aussieht. Wir werden Voldemort vernichten und die Zaubererwelt wird wieder ein Ort des Friedens sein. Koste es was es wolle.

"Halt! Es wäre ein Fehler wenn du es ihm sagst, Draco."

„Warum Harry?"

„Ich denke es ist notwendig, es zu verheimlichen."


	31. Draco's Mission

**AN: **So heute gibt's zwei Kurze Kapitel, nicht gleich schlagen. Ich hab mir Stattessen etwas anders ausgedacht: Also heute gibt's was zu Gewinnen: Und zwar wer mir sagen kann aus welchem Film die Aussage aus Kapitel 30 ist gewinnt ein Kapitel für Morgen zusätzlich. Hier noch mal zur Erinnerung: **Sag ihm das ich kommen werde, und die Hölle kommt mit mir. **(Kleiner Tipp Val Kilmer spielt in diesem Film mit, die Aussage ist aber von einem anderen bekannten Schauspieler. Wünsche fröhliches raten.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Da sag ich einfach Danke.

**Honigdrache: **Als Ösi hab ich mich natürlich gleich erkundigen müssen wo die Mosel liegt. Und ich muss sagen, echt Schön. fantasiertnachurlaub. Ach Ja und danke ich bin erleichtert. Jetzt kann ich auch viel besser an meiner 2. Geschichte schreiben.

**Thommel: **Gigantisch… man ich hätte nie gedacht das meine Geschichte mal als Gigantisch eingestuft wird.

**Steffen: **Aus sicht Voldemorts…schwitz. Nö gibt's nicht zumindest nicht in dieser Geschichte. Aber du hast mich auf eine Idee für die nächste Geschichte gebracht.

**Ahtros: **Hm… Na ja hat was für sich. Logikfehler was soll man machen. Will jetzt nicht noch mal alles Umschreiben. Außerdem die Planung eines Großangriffes ist sicher um einiges schwieriger, als ein paar Ministerium Zauberer zu grillen.

**Dax: **Ganz meiner Meinung.

**DKub: **Müssen wird das, ja das müssen wir wohl. Aber ein bisschen Zeit bleibt uns noch euch zappeln zu lassen.

**Lintu15: **Und schon gehts wieder weiter.

**Vanessa: **Hab ich doch nur diese Verdammten Sternchen haben nicht funktioniert.

**31. Kapitel Draco's Mission**

Nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten, gingen sie zurück in die große Halle. „Ron?" Er kam auf sie zu. Er hatte einen weißen Arztkittel bekommen, doch dieser war bereits mehr rot als weiß. „Von wegen leicht verletzt. Hier liegen welche, die schon mehr tot als lebendig sind. Laith und ich konnten zwar einigen helfen, doch die meisten werden noch Monate außer Gefecht sein." „Das klingt nicht gut. Schon gar nicht, wenn das eintritt, was wir gerade mit Dumbledore besprochen haben." „Was meinst du Harry?" „Nicht hier hohl Laith und dann gehen wir in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie gingen durch die Gänge Hogwarts. „Es ist so still." „Ja unheimlich." Als sie am Portrait der "Fetten Dame" ankamen, fiel ihnen ein, dass sie das Passwort nicht kannten. „PASSWORT?" „Wir brauchen kein Passwort." „Jeder braucht das Passwort." „Wir nicht." Und damit apparierten sie hinein. "So sieht es also hier aus." „Ach ja Draco, für dich ist es ja das erste Mal hier bei uns." Sie setzten sich in die großen Stühle. „Leute, was sollen wir tun. Selbst mit unseren Wächtern und allen unseren Fähigkeiten werden wir gegen 3000 Todesser und den unzähligen Kreaturen der Hölle nicht ankommen. Ein Weile saßen sie so da. Hermine hatte sich an Ron gekuschelt. Plötzlich fuhr Cho erschrocken auf. „Was ist mit Blaise. Nach dem Kampf und dem Gerede mit Dumbledore hab ich das ganz vergessen. Ich muss weg." Und schon war sie verschwunden. „Verdammt, ich glaub nicht, dass das klug war."

Sie mussten nicht lange warten bis Cho zurück war. Doch ihr Anblick ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. „Es ist schrecklich, das Haus seiner Eltern liegt in Trümmern. Es sieht so aus als wenn es gerade eben erst passiert währe. Gerade mal eine Wand steht noch. Auf ihr haben die Todesser eine Warnung hinterlassen."

**Neutralität ist nur ein Wort, nicht mehr.**

**Geht mit dem Dunklen Lord oder ihr werdet untergehen.**

Cho fing wieder an zu weinen. "Was machen wir jetzt? Was ist wenn er tot ist?" „Wir werden ihn finden Cho. Egal wo er ist." „Danke Ginny." „Aber wo sollen wir anfangen? Wir haben keine Spur." „Da hast du Recht, Hermine. Aber ich habe einen Plan." „Dann schieß los Harry."

„Als erstes werden wir uns aufteilen. Ron und Laith werden sich weiterhin um die Verletzten hier kümmern." Ron wollte schon protestieren, als Harry die Hand hob und ihn so zum schweigen brachte. „Keine Sorge Ron, wenn etwas passiert kommst du natürlich mit. Aber Laith und du seid die besten Heiler hier und deshalb ist es nötig, dass ihr hier seid. Sollte irgendwo etwas passieren und wir Verletzte herbringen." Ron schien das einzuleuchten. Langsam nickte er. "Hermine, du solltest den Auroren dabei helfen alle Verbündeten, die wir jetzt schon haben, hier her zu bringen. Ginny, Cho und ich werden uns auf die Suche nach Blaise machen und auch den anderen, die verschollen sind. Voldemort wird sie nicht umgebracht haben. Er wird versuchen, auch sie für seine Seite zu gewinnen." „Eh, Harry du hast mich vergessen." „Nein Draco, hab ich nicht. Du hast mit Abstand die schwerste Aufgabe, das heißt, wenn du sie dir zutraust." „Schieß los Harry." „Draco, wir wissen, dass du ein Nachfahre der Dunkelelben bist. Aber du bist nicht der einzige. Du weißt doch sicher welches Volk aus den Dunkelelben hervor ging." Draco wollte gerade Antworten, als ihm Hermine ins Wort fiel. „Harry, das geht nicht. Ich weiß was du vorhast. Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich." „Es ist einen Versuch wert, Hermine." Jetzt war es Draco der sich einmischte. „Du meinst, dass sie ihre Neutralität aufgeben. Aber warum sollten sie?" „Weil sie sonst die nächsten sein werden, um die sich Tom kümmern würde. Das Problem ist, dass sie keinen normalen Menschen an sich rann lassen. Aber du bist ein Nachfahre des Stammes aus denen sie hervorgegangen sind, auf dich könnten sie hören." „Ich sage es noch mal, das ist zu gefährlich." „Hermine, es wird für jeden von uns gefährlich. Wer weiß, wo Tom die verschleppten versteckt hält. Wer weiß auf wie viele Todesser du auf deiner Mission treffen wirst. Und wer weiß, was Ron und Laith alles zustoßen könnte, wenn wieder ein Angriff auf Hogwarts stattfindet und wir nicht hier sind." „Ja Harry das stimmt schon, aber du verlangst von Draco, dass er mit Mördern verhandelt. Und das alleine." „Ich werde gehen." Draco hatte den Schlagabtausch stumm verfolgt. „Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Und ob ich jetzt auf dem Schlachtfeld vor Hogwarts sterbe oder in den Händen dieser Kreaturen ist auch schon egal." „Sag so was bitte nicht Draco, du machst mir Angst." „Ich habe auch Angst Laith, aber ich werde das schon schaffen." „Ich will nicht, dass du das tust." „Aber einer muss es tun _milui_. Und ich habe immerhin eine kleine Chance es zu schaffen." „Danke Draco, du gibst uns und der ganzen Zaubererwelt Hoffnung." „Ich behalte keine für mich, Harry. Na dann werde ich mal gehen. Und meine Sachen für den Aufbruch morgen vorbereiten. Laith kommst du?" „Lass uns auch zu Bett gehen Ron, ich möchte die letzte Nacht bevor wir uns trennen nicht alleine sein."

Draco war schon an Tür als er sich noch mal umdrehte. „Ich sollte mir genug Knoblauch einpacken. Ich befürchte ich werde ihn brauchen."

_Milui_ meine Liebe.


	32. Wer kämpft, kann verlieren

**32. Kapitel ****Wer kämpft, kann verlieren. **

Am nächsten morgen trafen sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten gerade beschlossen zu Dumbledore zu gehen, als plötzlich Fawkes im Raum erschien, eine Feder fallen ließ und wieder verschwand. „Es sieht so aus, als erwarte er uns schon." Sie apparierten direkt in das Büro des Direktors. „Ah, da seid ihr ja. Also, wie habt ihr euch entschieden. Sie berichteten dem Direktor ihre Pläne. „Es wird sehr gefährlich für euch alle. Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr dem gewachsen seid." „Dem und noch vieles mehr, Professor. Sie müssen sich so schnell wie möglich damit abfinden, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken. Wir haben gelernt, dass wenn man gewinnen will, auch alles dafür tun muss.

"Wann habt ihr vor aufzubrechen?" „Wir frühstücken noch schnell etwas, dann wird sich Draco auf den Weg machen. Ich werde mit Cho und Ginny zum Haus von Blaise apparieren und dort mit der Suche beginnen. Hermine wird nachher wieder zu ihnen kommen. Besprechen sie mit ihr, wie man unsere Kräfte schnellst möglich hierher beordern kann." „Noch eine Frage Professor. Wo sind die Lehrer, wir haben nur Madam Pomfrey gesehen." „Die meisten haben sich dem Aurorenkommando angeschlossen, dass jetzt meinem Befehl unterliegt. Der Minister hat mir alle Vollmachten gegeben." „Sehr gut, das erspart uns demokratisches Gefasel. Am Besten sie statten Hermine mit den Vollmachten aus, die sie brauchen wird. Und wie ich sie kenne, möchte sie sofort anfangen. Hab ich recht?" "Ja Harry, um so früher wir unsere Truppen zusammen haben, desto besser."

„Dann wurde ja alles gesagt, ich hoffe das, ihr das schaffen könnt, was ihr euch vorgenommen habt. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Glück auf euren Missionen. Ich hoffe ihr habt Erfolg." „Professor, noch etwas. Nehmen sie das." Hermine gab dem Direktor einen kleinen Ring. „Wenn sie mit einem von uns Kontakt aufnehmen wollen, dann drücken sie einfach auf den Ring und sagen sie den Namen des jenigen, den sie brauchen. Wir werden spüren, dass sie mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen wollen und wir werden kommen, wenn es möglich ist. Oder anderweitig Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen. Sie gab auch allen anderen einen Ring. Für euch gilt dasselbe." „Danke Hermine."

Sie verließen das Büro des Direktors. „Es geht ihm nicht so gut, wie er uns glauben machen will." „Woher willst du das wissen Ginny?" „Fawkes hat es mir gesagt. Er meint, dass umso stärker Voldemort wird die Kraft des Direktors schwindet." Sie gingen vor das Tor. Ihrer Pferde, so hatte ihnen Dumbledore noch gesagt, habe sich Hagrid angenommen. Sie gingen zur Hütte, doch er war nicht da. Ihre Pferde standen dahinter. „Ich werde mit Brego bis zur Küste reiten und dann mit ihm nach Europa apparieren. Umso kürzer der Weg ist, umso leichter wird es für ihn. Dann muss ich mich mit ihm durch Europa durchschlagen und die Spur der Vampire suchen. Sie sollen sich wieder in ihre alte Heimat zurückgezogen haben. Ich werde uns mit meinem Element so tarnen, dass uns keiner sieht. Es wäre ein wenig auffällig, wenn ein Mann mit Schwert und Bogen durch Europa reitet." „Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir gehen Draco." „Laith, denk an das was ich dir gestern Nacht gesagt habe." Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie küssten sich für eine lange Zeit. Laith hatte Tränen in den Augen. Draco schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes. „_Navaer meldir_."1 Dann ritt er davon. Er war noch nicht weit weg, als ihn die Schatten seines Elements verschluckten.

„Was hat dir Draco denn gesagt?" „Ach Cho, er hat mir gesagt, das ich an ihn glauben soll. Und das er mir gerne etwas sagen würde, aber er meinte das es noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist."

1.) Lebt wohl meine Freunde.


	33. Wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren

**AN: **Na so wenige Antworten aufs Gewinnspiel, besser gesagt gerade Mal eine. Batman Forever war leider falsch. Auflösung: Tombstone, Kurt Russel.

**Ahtros: **Es sind die Nachkommen ja. Draco möchte die Vampire zum Kampf auffordern. Wie soll er den die Dunkelelben auffordern, die gibt's ja nicht mehr. :-)

**Thommel: **Nun du weist ja nicht wer sich mit den Vampiren verbündet hat. Das mit dem Einstieg ist korrekt, heute wird's wieder spannender und die Geschichte wird voran getrieben.

**Honigdrache: **Nachtschicht! Ich weis was du meinst. traurigschau Hoffe ich bekomme dann am Sonntag aber ein gaaaaanz langes Review.

**DKub: **Was? Es gibt jemanden der mehr Fehler macht als ich. Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Meine Legasthenie ist hier mein größter Schwachpunkt. In der Schule wurde es versäumt mir das ab zu gewöhnen. Meine Beata Leser mittlerweile hab ich schon zwei, nachdem Amazone jetzt an ihrer ersten Geschichte rumbastelt und nicht mehr so viel Zeit hat, drehen mir jedes Mal den Hals um. Batman- ehhh leider Falsch.

**FlorianFortescue: **Mit wem willst du mich kreuzen! Na ja immer noch besser kreuzen als Kreuzigen. :-) Abgedreht, ja ja so sind wir. Quicki, ah das wurde schon mal besprochen. Anfangs wollte ich die Geschichte nicht in einem Zeitraum von 2 Monaten ablaufen lassen. Ich wette jedem hätte gefallen wen sie zurückkommen, Snape ärgern ein bisschen mehr zeit für ihre Liebe hätten, aber is nicht, den old Voldie hat ein böses Siegel und es gilt ihn aufzuhalten.

Jep wir stammen aus Österreich aus der schönen Hauptstadt Wien. Aber was meinst du mit Aufzeigen?

**33. Kapitel: Wer nicht kämpft hat schon verloren.**

Hermine hockte auf dem Dach eines Hauses. Dies war ihre erste Mission. Sie hatte 2 Auroren an ihre Seite bekommen, nachdem Dumbledore sie mit allen Privilegien ausgestattet hatte, wollte sie sofort anfangen. Draco hatte ja auch keine Pause bekommen. Und jetzt war sie hier. In einem kleinen Dorf im Norden Englands. Hockte mit ihrem Bogen auf einem Dach und beobachtete das Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Eigentlich sollte sie nur hier her kommen, ein paar Auroren abholen und dann mit ihnen zurück nach Hogwarts apparieren. Doch es kam alles anders. Sie apparierte mit ihren neuen Kollegen ein klein wenig außerhalb des Dorfes. Doch als sie es betraten, bekamen sie einen Schock. Überall auf der Straße lagen Tote und verstümmelte Menschen. Hermine hatte sich gut unter Kontrolle und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie entsetzt sie war. Doch ihre 2 noch sehr jungen Kollegen mussten sich sofort übergeben. Sie verließen die Straße und begannen die Häuser zu durchsuchen. Sie entdeckten einige Überlebende in einem Keller. Von ihnen erfuhren sie, dass Todesser die Stadt überfallen hatten und alle umgebracht hatten, bis auf fünf. Diese hätten sie in ein Haus am Ende der Straße geschafft. Hermine wusste, dass es sich um die Auroren handeln musste. Es hätte keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn Voldemort Muggel gefangen hielt. Und jetzt hockte sie hier und wartete darauf, dass im Haus gegenüber etwas passieren würde. Sie hatte die zwei Jungauroren angewiesen die restlichen Menschen in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Die Tür ging auf und etwa zwanzig Todesser traten auf den Rasen vor dem Haus. In der Mitte standen die Auroren sie hatten die Augen verbunden und ihre Hände waren gefesselt. Die Todesser machten Anstalten zu apparieren. Doch Hermine hatte bereits ein Störfeld um das Haus gelegt. Sie gingen auseinander. Dies war für Hermine das Zeichen. Sie schoss in einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit sechs Pfeile ab. Jeder traf sein Ziel genau. Die Todesser waren sofort tot. Hermine hatte sich damit abgefunden töten zu müssen, wie auch alle anderen. Sie sprang vom Dach und landete genau in mitten der übrig geblieben Todesser. Ihr Schwert in der Hand. Es war kein Kampf, sondern eine Hinrichtung. Sie ließ ihr Schwert durch die Luft wirbeln und es versank nacheinander in den Körpern der Todesser. Bis auf zwei waren alle tot. Diese waren weit genug zurück gewichen, um von dem Schwert nicht getroffen zu werden. Hermine schleuderte ihr Schwert wie einen Bumerang und verstärkte den Schwung noch mit ihrem Element. Einer der Todesser wurde durch die ultrascharfe Klinge fast in zwei geschnitten. Doch der andere nützte diesen Moment und zog einen der Auroren vor sich und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab gegen den Kopf.

„Gib auf Mädchen du hast keine Waffe und wenn du irgendwas versuchst töte ich ihn." „Glaub ich nicht. Hermine hob blitzschnell die Hand und feuerte einen stummen Fluch auf den Todesser ab. Dieser krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Hermine hatte ihm alle Finger nach außen hin gebrochen. Der Auror sprang zur Seite. Hermine hatte ihre Hand gehoben und hielt augenblicklich ihren Bogen in der Hand. Einen Pfeil im Anschlag. "Beweg dich und du bist tot." Was Hermine nicht merkte war das einer der Auroren, die sich vorsichtshalber auf den Boden geworfen hatten, aufstand einen Zauberstab zückte und ihn in Hermines Rücken presste. "Reingelegt, Schlammblut. Wir wussten, dass du kommen würdest um diese Versager zu retten. Ja Granger, der dunkle Lord weiß bereits alles über eure Pläne, dass ihr ausgebildet worden seid und er weiß auch von dem Verräter. Doch mach dir keine Sorgen er ist nach Potter und diesen zwei Schlampen der nächste auf unserer Liste." "Crabbe du mieses Schwein." "Oh Hermine ich glaube nicht das du in der Position bist mich zu beschimpfen, ganz im Gegenteil. Und jetzt lass das Ding fallen." Hermine ließ den Bogen aus den Händen gleiten. Der andere Todesser hatte sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben und ging nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu. "Töte sie", raunzte Crabbe dem anderen zu. "Aber zeig ihr vorher noch wer du bist." Er fiel in ein grausames Lachen. Der Todesser stand nun genau vor Hermine und nahm seine Maske ab. Seine Augen waren leer. Er schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein. "Nein, das glaube ich nicht…BLAISE!" Es sah so aus als hätte sich für einen kurzen Moment etwas in dem jungen Mann geregt. "Blaise, ich bin's Hermine." "Halt den Mund Schlammblut. Er ist nicht mehr auf deiner Seite, er gehört jetzt zu uns." "Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" Doch Grabbe ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein. "Töte Sie endlich, damit wir hier weg kommen." Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dann sah sie ihr Schwert. Es steckte immer noch halb in dem Todesser, den sie als letztes getötet hatte." Aber sie wollte Blaise nicht verletzen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht er selbst war. #Hermine, du hast nur noch diese Chance. Nutze sie. # Hermine musste es versuchen. Sie wollte Blaise nicht verletzen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie auch kein Verlangen danach, durch seine Hand zu sterben. Sie holte tief Luft. Blaise öffnete seinen Mund. Hermine reagierte blitzschnell. Sie ließ sich gerade auf den Boden fallen und feuerte einen Stupor auf Blaise ab, der sofort umklappte. Und rief dann mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken ihr Schwert. Doch diesmal flog es nicht in ihre Hand. Sondern an ihr vorbei. Der verblüffte Gesichtsausdruck stand immer noch in Crabbes Gesicht, als er rückwärts umfiel, das Schwert mitten in der Brust.

Sie hatte es geschafft. Schnell befreite sie die anderen Auroren, die nicht gut aussahen. Sie mussten stundenlang gefoltert worden sein.

„Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast. Wer bist du?" „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger. Und ich bin hier um euch abzuholen. Ihr kommt mit mir nach Hogwarts, um euch dort auf die große Schlacht vorzubereiten." „Wir sollen von einem Teenager Befehle annehmen?"

Doch Hermine sagte nichts. Sie hob nur ihren Elbenmantel. Darunter hatte sie ihr Wams an. Doch etwas war anders. Auf der rechten Seite prangte eine Anstecknadel. Ein A und ein R ineinander verschlungen. „Das Zeichen der obersten Instanz. Wir entschuldigen uns. Wir hätten nur nicht gedacht, dass jemand der so jung…." „Lassen wir das, es wird Zeit. Das Störfeld ist aufgehoben." Sie ging zurück und levetierte Blaise in die Höhe. "Man kann nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren." "Dumbledore hat die Schilde so verändert das es für Auroren möglich ist." Nacheinander verschwanden die Auroren. Hermine blickte sich noch mal um. "Dieser Wahnsinn muss Enden", und damit apparierte sie gemeinsam mit Blaise nach Hogwarts.

Inzwischen in Hogwarts:

"Ron er ist tot." Ron antworte nicht. Abwechselnd sprach er einen Stromzauber und einen Analysezauber. "Ron lass es bitte." Ron ließ von dem Körper ab. "Zeitpunkt des Todes: 1455. Name des Toten:…Percy Weasley." Laith nahm die Hand von Percy. "_hoda mi sidh Percy Weasley_." "Er ist selber schuld." Fluchtartig verließ Ron den OP. Er ging zum nächst besten Patienten. "Was fehlt ihnen." Der Auror wollte antworten, doch statt Worte kamen Schnecken aus dem Mund des Mannes. "Oh Mann, das kenn ich." Er reichte dem man einen Eimer und sagte ihm das es bald aufhören würde. Er wollte gerade weitergehen als sich Laith ihm in den weg stellte. "Er war dein Bruder, willst du nicht trauern?" "Er war ein Gott verdammter Todesser, diese miesen Schweine verdienen kein bedauern." "_Ho be gwanath!" "Mae ho gwilith im."_ "Das meinst du nicht ernst." Laith war den Tränen nahe." "Geh mir bitte aus dem Weg Laith, das verstehst du nicht. Ich muss meinen Eltern bescheid sagen." Er ging an ihr vorbei. _"Io annan ech aranna ha law laden!" _Ohne sich umzudrehen erwiderte er:"Dann bin ich zufrieden." Und damit verließ Ron die große Halle. Vor der Tür ging er in die Knie. "Ich wollte dich retten du Idiot." Er apparierte, und stand Sekunden später im Flur des Fuchsbaus. "Mom?" Seine Mutter kam aus der Küche und ließ augenblicklich den Teller fallen, den sie gerade wegräumen wollte. "Oh Gott Ron, da bist du ja. Dumbledore hat uns bescheid gesagt, dass ihr zurück seid. Er meinte aber, dass ihr im Moment Probleme habt und nicht vorbei kommen könntet. Aber wie siehst du denn aus?" "Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er immer noch den blutverschmierten Arztkittel an hatte. "Bist du so was wie ein Heiler geworden während deiner Ausbildung?" "Ja Mom, das und noch einiges anderes." "Jetzt lächelte Molly, doch das Lächeln erstarb sofort wieder, als sie Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Es ist etwas passiert." "Ja Mom… ich… ich hab alles versucht, aber er ist gestorben." "Wer ist gestorben Junge?" "P… Percy."

"Oh mein Gott." Sie rannte auf ihren Sohn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme." "Tut mir Leid, Mom…ich konnte ihn nicht mehr retten." "Wie… Wie ist es passiert." "Ich schätze mal, dass sein neuer Lord wegen irgendetwas unzufrieden war." "Lord?" "Er war ein Todesser, Mom. Er hatte ihre Roben an und ihre Maske auf." "Aber vielleicht war es das Siegel, oder der Imperiusfluch." "Ich habe eine komplette Analyse vorgenommen und es waren keine Anzeichen eines Imperius bei ihm zu sehen. Auch das Siegel kann es nicht gewesen sein. Glaub mir Mom, ich habe in den zwei Tagen so viele Patienten gehabt, die unter dem Einfluss des Siegels standen, dass ich sicher sein kann, dass er nicht davon betroffen war." Weiß es Ginny schon?" "Nein Mom, ich sage es ihr, wenn sie von ihrer Mission zurück ist." "Oh Percy warum nur." "Weil er schwach war Mom und ein Kriecher, der alles für ein bisschen mehr Macht getan hätte." "Ron, wie kannst du das sagen, er war dein Bruder." "Er war mein Bruder, bis er das hier aufgesetzt hat." Er warf ihr die Todessermaske vor die Füße. "Doch mach dir keine Sorgen Mom. Ich werde meinen Bruder rächen. Ich töte jeden Mann, der eine solche Maske trägt." Damit verschwand er. Molly brach traurig im Flur zusammen. Wie sollte sie das nur alles ihrem Mann und ihren Söhnen sagen. Und was war aus ihrem jüngsten Sohn geworden. Wo war der Junge für den es nichts Schlimmeres gab, als wenn kein Essen am Tisch stand. Wer war der Mann, der gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Doch im Grunde ihres sonst so weichen Herzens spürte sie, dass selbe wie ihr Sohn. Das Gefühl der Rache und der kalten Wut.

Übersetzungen:

"Ruhe in Frieden Percy Weasley."

"Er ist gestorben!" "Besser er, als ich."

"Solange du ihm nicht vergibst, ist er nicht frei."


	34. Lieber stehend sterben…

**34. Kapitel: Lieber stehend sterben… **

"Harry, das bringt nichts. Wir stehen jetzt schon fast fünf Stunden hier, in den Trümmern." "Es muss einen Anhaltspunkt geben." "Aber wo? Wir haben jeden Stein aufgehoben, hier ist nichts."

Harry, Ginny und Cho hatten alles abgesucht, doch es war keine Spur von Blaise oder den Todessern, die das hier angerichtet hatten zu sehen. "Es muss etwas geben." Er blickte wieder auf die Warnung, die an der Wand stand. #Harry, ich glaube die Antwort ist genau vor dir. Konzentriere dich.# Wieder und wieder las er die Worte an der Wand. Auch die anderen hatten sich zu ihm gestellt, nachdem sie gemerkt hatten, wie sich Harry konzentrierte." "Ich möchte wissen was Tom damit meint?" "Das ist es Ginny, danke." Was? Was hast du? Ich sehe nichts." "Schau mal genau hin." Er hob die Hand und ließ sie immer wieder über einzelne Buchstaben gleiten, die sich daraufhin blau färbten.

Neutralität i**st** nur ein W**o**rt, **n**icht mehr.

G**eh**t mit d**e**m Du**n**klen Lord oder ihr werdet unter**g**eh**e**n.

**Stonehenge**

"Wow Harry, dass hätte ich trotzdem nicht so schnell gelöst." "Mein Element hat mir ein wenig geholfen." "Na schön jetzt wissen wir, wo sie sind, lasst uns los." "Warte, hier stimmt was nicht. Wieso sollten sie uns eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Wenn sie einfach etwas fallen gelassen hätten OK. Aber das hier. Hier will jemand, dass wir ihm folgen." "Scheiß egal, ob Falle oder Blödheit. Ich geh jetzt dort hin und hol meinen Freund da raus." "Ja, aber wir sollten uns einen Plan zu Recht legen." "Ihr braucht gar nicht dorthin zu gehen." Überrascht drehten sie sich um. "Hermine, wo kommst du denn her." "Während ihr hier rum gestanden seid, hab ich meine erste Mission bereits hinter mir." "Und das nach nur fünf Stunden, Respekt." "Ja, aber ich hab gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Die gute, ich hab Blaise gefunden. Er ist jetzt in Hogwarts. Dumbledore kümmert sich um ihn. Die schlechte, sein Geist ist unterjaucht." "Oh nein, Blaise, was machen wir jetzt." "Nun, da wir nicht wissen, wie man die Wirkung des Siegels aufhält…" Harry zeigt auf die Steinmauer. "… werden wir das dümmste machen, was man tun kann." "Und was meinst du?" "Wir laufen absichtlich in eine Falle."

"Also, alles klar?" "Ja Harry, aber ich halte das für zu gefährlich." "Wir müssen es aber so machen. Sonst apparieren sie sofort und wir gehen mit leeren Händen nach Hause." "Aber was ist, wenn er dich tötet." "Ach was, er wird mich nicht sofort töten. Du kennst ihn doch, er liebt es seine Opfer zu quälen. Und ich bin ja bekanntlich sein Lieblingsopfer. Aber denkt daran wir wollen nicht Voldemort. Nicht heute." "Also dann los."

Harry stand mitten im Steinkreis von Stonehenge. Er sah sich um, konnte aber niemand erkennen." #Pass auf Harry, sie sind da. Ich kann sie spüren.# "Ah Potter, immer noch der dumme Junge der jedem zu Hilfe kommt. Du lernst es nie." "Komm raus, Tom. Oder bist du zu feige." Um die zwanzig Todesser traten hinter den Steinen hervor. Genau gegenüber von Harry stand er, Voldemort und sah ihn aus seinen roten Augen an." "Immer noch so vorlaut wie eh und je." "Heute ist es soweit Potter, heute stirbst du. Und du wirst genauso um den Tod flehen wie das Wiesel." "Harry dachte sofort an Ron." "Oh nein, ich rede nicht über deinen kleinen Freund. Ich rede von seinem Bruder, dieser erbärmlichen Kreatur. Diesem Percy. Tja… so geht es nun mal denen, die meine Pläne nicht genau befolgen. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er einen Hinweis für euch hinterlassen soll, und was macht der Idiot, er schreibt eine Warnung an die Wand, wo sogar der größte Idiot sofort bemerkt, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt. Aber wie ich sehe bist du sogar noch dümmer als ich angenommen hatte und bist trotzdem in meine Falle getappt." "Endlich fertig Tom, ich langweile mich." "Du verdammter Thor. Wurmschwanz." Peter war an die Seite Voldemort's getreten." "Zeig dem Jungen was Schmerzen sind." "Ja, Meister." Wurmschwanz hob seinen Zauberstab. Auf den Moment hatte Harry gewartet." "Blitzschnell hob er die Hand und schoss einen stummen "Expeliamus" auf ihn ab. Er hatte den Fluch noch durch sein Element verstärkt. Wurmschwanz wurde schwer getroffen und ca. zehn Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Dort wo er aufschlug, standen plötzlich Hermine und Ginny. Sie packten Wurmschwanz an den Händen und disapparierten sofort. Voldemort durch den Vorfall anscheinend erschreckt rief: "Tötet Ihn!" und disapparierte. Die Todesser begannen Flüche auf Harry zu schießen. Er warf sich rücklings auf den Boden, wurde im Fallen allerdings von einem Schmerzfluch getroffen und Blut ran von seiner Schulter unter seinem Wams hervor. Doch das war nichts im vergleich zu den Todessern. Da sie in einem Kreis rund um Harry standen, schlugen jetzt ihre eigenen Flüche in den Kameraden ein." Harry sprang wieder auf die Füße. Er griff nach seinem Schwert. Um die zehn Todesser waren noch übrig. Neben ihm apparierte plötzlich Cho, ihre Schwerter bereits in den Händen." Einige der Todesser beschworen sich ebenfalls Waffen. "Lasst das lieber oder euer Leben ist verwirkt." Doch die Todesser hörten nicht auf die Warnung, sondern drangen auf sie ein. Sie hatten keine Chance. Harry parierte den ersten Angriff und mit einem Schwung seines Schwertes schnitt er dem Todesser hinter ihm die Kehle durch. Blut spritzte ihm ins Gesicht. Er wandte sich wieder dem ersten Todesser zu. Dieser wollte gerade wieder angreifen. Doch Harry machte einen Schritt zur Seite und er ließ sein Schwert mit voller Wucht gegen den Körper des Todessers prallen. Er wurde fast in zwei geschnitten. Auch Cho hatte bereits zwei Todesser getötet. Es waren nur noch die Schemen ihrer beiden Schwerter zu sehen. Nur noch ein Todesser war übrig. Cho ging auf ihn zu. "Wenn du intelligent bist, ergibst du dich." "Ob ich durch deine Hand oder die meines Meisters sterbe ist gleich." Und damit stürmte er auf sie zu. Cho schlug ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Schwert aus der Hand und rammte ihm einen Fuß in die Kniekehlen. Sie kreuzte ihre Schwerter vor der Kehle des Todessers. "Töte mich, wenn du es nicht tust erwartet mich schlimmeres als der Tod." Cho wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte." Harry ging zu ihr und drückte langsam die Schwerter nach unten. "Warum kämpft ein Mann wie du für jemanden wie Voldemort." "Weil ich mich damals so entschieden habe und nicht mehr zurück kann." "Es gibt immer einen Weg zurück. Er nahm ihm die Maske ab. "Für mich nicht." Er ließ sich nach vorne fallen und die Schwerter Chos bohrten sich in seine Schulter und in sein Herz. Er war sofort tot. "Es ist unglaublich sie sterben lieber als zu versagen." "_Bad a hir idh, nef hainsi al an cen anna_." Harry hatte ihm die Augen geschlossen."

"Geh und finde Ruhe, die es hier nicht für dich gab."


	35. …als kniend leben

**AN: **So mal wieder zwei neue Kapitel. Leute, wir läuten die Schlussfase ein. Also noch fleißig Review schreiben, wir wollen doch über die hundert kommen. :-)

**Ahtros: **Na wir warden sehen ob er davon frei kommt. Jetzt geht's mal mit Draco weiter. Dann werden wir sehen ob man Blaise da irgendwie wieder raus bekommt. Ach ja danke für das Review bei Mr. Figgs. Du hast recht seine Geschichte ist klasse. Und es is klar das ich schneller bin als er. Is ja auch unfair. Ich hab meine Story bereits fertig. :-))

**Honigdrache:** Ich genieß mein Wochenende und du die vier Kapitel am Sonntag. Freu mich schon auf dein Review.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar:** Und wie immer geht's schon weiter.

**steffen:** Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Wer macht denn so was. Habt ihr keine Spiele Zuhause:-) Ja ein paar schmerzen müssen schon sein. Muss ja mal zeigen warum diese Geschichte ein T bekommen hat.

**Thommel: **Nöl jetzt wird's wieder ein bisschen ruhiger. Aber nicht viel. :-)

**Dax:** Hm ja OK, das sind interessante Ansatzpunkte, die du da hervor bringst. Ich werde mich auf jeden fall an deinen Rat halten. :-)))

**35. Kapitel …als kniend leben.**

"Peter du wirst es uns sagen." "Ich werde euch nichts verraten." Harry, Dumbledore und Cho standen vor Wurmschwanz. Ginny, Ron, Laith und Hermine hinter ihm. "Ihr werdet alle sterben. Und ihr beide besonders langsam ihr Hunde….AAHHH." Ginny die schon die ganze Zeit mit Wut verzehrtem Gesicht hinter ihm stand hatte ihm ihren Ellbogen ins Genick gestoßen. "Warum Prügeln wir die Information nicht aus ihm heraus." "Das wird nicht nötig sein Ginny." Harry machte einen Schritt auf Wurmschwanz zu. Er hob die Hand und blieb damit vor dem Gesicht des Todessers stehen. "Legillemens." Die Verteidigung Wurmschwanz war ein Witz. In nur wenigen Augenblicken hatte Harry alle Informationen die er haben wollte." Trotzdem machte er ein enttäuschtes Gesicht als er sich von seinem Geist löste. "Ich habe nichts gefunden." "Aber das gibt es doch nicht Harry." Auch Wurmschwanz sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann fing er an zu lachen. "Du hast nichts drauf Potter, der Dunkle Lord wird dich in Stücke reißen." In diesem Moment betraten zwei Auroren das Büro. Nehmt diesen Mann mit. Bringt ihn zuerst zu Minister Fudge. Dort soll er seine Aussage machen. Danach bringt ihn nach Irland und übergebt ihn dort den Behörden."

Die zwei Auroren ergriffen den kleinen Todesser unter den Armen und führen ihn nach draußen. Harry ging noch bis zur Türe. Die Auroren waren bereits fast am Ende der Treppe als Harry rief: "Ach Wurmschwanz…" Die Auroren und Peter hatten sich umgewandt. Harry hatte plötzlich einen Zauberstab in der hand. "Knack". Er hatte ihn mit dem Daumen zerbrochen." Wurmschwanz heulte auf, dann waren sie verschwunden. Harry ging zurück in das Büro. Er deutete den anderen mit einem Finger am Mund zu schweigen." Plötzlich war es dunkel. Harry ging auf eines der Gemälde zu. Er hielt seine Hand darüber und konzentrierte sich. Dann wurde es wieder hell.

"Harry was soll das alles." "Es tut mir Leid Professor aber die Show war nötig. Eine ganze Zeit überlegte ich woher Voldemort wusste was wir planten. Die Antwort gab mir Wurmschwanz. Es war eindeutig ein Fehler von Tom ihn in alle Geheimnisse einzuweihen." "Wer war es Harry?" "Er!" Harry deutete auf eines der Gemälde." "Anscheinend hat es Voldemort geschafft eines ihrer Gemälde so zu manipulieren das es ihm alles verraten hat, was wir hier besprochen haben." Dumbledore ging auf das Portrait zu. "Marlon warum nur?" "Doch das Bild des alten Zauberers drehte ihm den Rücken zu." "Lassen sie es Professor. Er wird nichts mehr ausplaudern können. Ich habe ihn mit einem Bann belegt. Er kann sein Portrait jetzt nicht mehr verlassen."

"Also Harry was hast du erfahren, wie können wir Blaise helfen?" "Cho das wird nicht leicht werden. Speziell für dich." "Wie meinst du das?" "Es gibt nur einen weg, ihn der Macht des Siegels zu entreißen. Der Mensch der ihn Liebt muss ihm Schmerzen zufügen. Und zwar so viele wie es nur ein Cruatiusfluch kann." "Das kann ich nicht machen Harry." "Du wirst es müssen. Er wird es verstehen." "Also schön, aber warum muss es gerade so etwas sein?" "Das konnte ich nicht herausfinden. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie Voldemort das erfahren hat. Aber Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir Blaise helfen können." "Wir werden dir helfen Cho", sagt jetzt Ginny und hielt ihre Hand."

"Noch etwas Professor. Sie hatten Recht. Voldemort sammelt seine Truppen. In zwei Monaten will er Hogwarts angreifen und uns alle Vernichten. Aber wir werden einen weg finden ihn aufzuhalten. Ich hoffe nur das Draco gut vorankommt. Mittlerweile müsste er die Küste erreicht haben."


	36. Tod eines Freundes

**36. Kapitel: Tod eines Freundes**

Langsam ging über dem Horizont die Sonne auf. Vor den Klippen Britanniens stand ein junger Mann, mit freiem Oberkörper und ein Schwert in der Hand. Die Kälte die mittlerweile übers Land gezogen war spürte er gar nicht. Immer wieder schwang er es durch die Luft. Neben ihm stand sein treuer Begleiter.

Draco hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jeden Tag bei Sonnenaufgang zu trainieren. Ein paar Meter entfernt stand Brego, sein treues Pferd. "Ach Brego, der Weg ist noch so weit. Und die Aufgabe, die uns auferlegt wurde, ist so schwer. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das schaffen." Plötzlich hörte er etwas hinter sich im Gebüsch. "Wer ist da?" Doch statt einer Antwort flogen plötzlich dutzende Flüche an ihm vorbei." Schnell beschwor er sich ein Schild. Doch er hatte vergessen sein Pferd auch zu schützen. Die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Ein schwarzer Fluch traf Brego mitten im Lauf. Das Pferd wurde zurückgerissen und stürzte in die Tiefe der Klippen."

"BREGO! … jetzt reicht es, das ist zuviel." Draco sammelte die Kräfte der Dunkelheit um sich. Augenblicklich wurde es schwarz. "Dafür werdet ihr bluten." Die ersten Todesser verließen den Schutz des Waldes. Draco hob nur die Hände. Jegliches Gefühl war aus ihm gewichen. Er feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Todesser ab. Er ließ Knochen brechen oder drückte ihnen die gesamte Luft aus dem Körper. Nur einige wenige waren bis zu ihm durchgedrungen. Alle waren bewaffnet, doch für Draco machte das keinen Unterschied. Er hatte sein Schwert auf dem Rücken befestig. Er zog es und ließ den Schild zusammenbrechen.

Er metzelte einen nach dem anderen nieder. Bis auf einige Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden war er unverletzt geblieben. Er sah sich um.

Nur noch ein Todesser war übrig. "Ah, der Verräter. Er ist stark geworden." "Bellatrix Lestrange, oberste Speichelleckerin des Dunklen Lords." Sie ließ ihre Maske fallen und ihre Roben rutschten auf den Boden. Sie trug ein Gewand aus Drachenhaut, an der Seite hatte sie ein Schwert hängen. Jetzt zog sie es und drang auf Draco ein. "Nach den Longbottems, Sirius, und deinem Gaul kommt jetzt auch der Verräter auf meine Liste. Der Lord wird sehr erfreut sein." "Ich werde ihm deine Einzelteile einzeln zurückschicken." Sie drangen wieder aufeinander ein. Bellatrix war eine geübte Kämpferin. Draco war zwar eindeutig stärker, doch sie glich es durch Tücke wieder aus. Dann beging Draco einen Fehler, er bemerkte zu spät, dass er auf eine Finte herein gefallen war. Bellatrix schlug zu und das Schwert bohrte sich in Draco's Schulter. Er taumelte zurück. Mit einem starken Expeliamus fiel ihm das Schwert aus der Hand, und er flog rücklings die Klippen hinunter." "Ja, stirb wie dein Tier!" Draco fiel, doch die Zeit schien zu stehen. #Draco konzentrier dich auf mich schnell.# Draco setzte seinen letzten Gedanken ein. Und plötzlich endete der Fall. Er stand mitten in der Luft. #Hab ich mich verwandelt.# Er sah an sich herab. Doch er war immer noch er selbst. Dann fiel sein Blick auf seinen Rücken. Er wäre vor Schreck fast wieder abgestürzt. Aus seinem Rücken waren zwei große ledrige Flügel gewachsen. #Krass# #Ja und jetzt kümmere dich um sie.# Draco schoss in die Höhe. Bella traute ihren Augen nicht. Da stand er über ihr. Mit riesigen schwarzen Flügeln und roten Augen. "Was bist du?" "Dein Ende."

Er hob die Hände und raste auf sie zu. Die Schwerter flogen ihr aus den Händen. Er fing sie auf, kreuzte sie und landete genau vor ihr. Er schlug zu. Es war vorbei. Der enthauptete Körper viel reglos zu Boden.

Draco blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Dann sammelte er ihre Robe ein und warf sie über den toten Körper. "_Mel aparadim naur egro cen uireb ruin." _Er hob die Hand. "INFERNO"

Der verhüllte Körper ging in Flammen auf, bis nur noch ein Häufchen Asche übrig war. Er wandte sich ab und schaute in die Tiefe. "Machs gut Brego, alter Freund." Er steckte sein Schwert zurück in die Halterung an seinem Rücken. Erst dann bemerkte er das zweite Schwert in seiner Hand. Er überblickte es und musste schlucken. Es war wunderbar gearbeitet. Doch auf dem Griff war ein Emblem mit zwei Buchstaben eingebettet. "SS"

Er beschwor sich eine zweite Halterung und befestigte auch das zweite Schwert auf seinem Rücken." Oh Mann, das kann ein weiter Fußmarsch werden, es sei denn… #Was hast du vor Draco?# Doch er antwortete nicht. Nur am glitzern seiner Augen war zu sehen, dass er einen neuen Plan hatte." Und damit disapparierte er Richtung Europa.

1.)"Mögen die Feuer der Hölle dich ewig verbrennen."


	37. Kinder der Nacht

**AN: **So spät aber doch, jetzt geht's weiter.

**Kyo:** Erstmal ein Hallo dem neuen Reviewer. Und damit du nicht stirbst geht's jetzt weiter.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Und hier sind sie.

**Ahtros: **Man, es kann nicht immer alles gut gehen. Manchmal muss jemand sterben, so ist der Krieg. Genua wen intressieren Unbekannte, hie und da muss so was passieren. Besser beschrieben. Hm ich wollte die Geschichte nicht mit einem M versehen also hab ich es in einem gewissen Rahmen gehalten. Es kommt was Neues. Und da geht's dann grausam zu. Versprochen. Es wir diesmal kein Mix. Aber dafür kommt mal wieder was ganz neues. Oder besser gesagt ich hab so was bis jetzt nicht gefunden. Und ich hab schon sehr viele FF gelesen. Derzeit lese ich: HP und der Stab der Gründer, Der größte Skandal i. d. Geschichte H, Der Weg eines Warlock,(englisch fertig), Die Hüter Britanniens, Dunkel heißt nicht böse, The dark witch and the necromancer, Und dies alles unter deiner Nase Albus. Gelesen und mit Note EINS versehen hab ich: Dunkle Zeiten, Das Vermächtnis der Magie, Der zweite Krieg beginnt, Ready for Love, Längste Sommerferien, Galator. Note 2: Erinnerung an Regen, Aufstand der Dementoren und noch etliche andere… So ich glaub das war meine längste Revie Antwort bis jetzt. :-)

**Thommel:** Nur ein bisschen. Na ja Sadistisch wird's in der nächsten Geschichte genug.

**37. Kapitel: Kinder der Nacht**

#Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du das gemacht hast.# #Rotauge, das ist jetzt fast drei Tage her und du gehst mir damit langsam auf die Nerven.#

Draco saß am Steuer eines nagelneuen Audi TT. Und hatte gerade die Grenze zu Rumänien passiert. #Du hast dem Mann das Auto gestohlen.# #Gestohlen? Nein er hat es mir geschenkt.# #Ja, nach dem du ihm mit deinem Element das Gehirn verdreht hast.# #Jetzt mach dich nicht nass. Wenn wir in Transsilvanien sind, stell ich es ab. Irgendwann werden es die Auroren schon finden.# #Polizei.# #Wie auch immer.#

Sie waren am Ziel angekommen. Vor ihnen lag der Wald, in dem man das letzte Mal von Vampiren berichtet hatte. Draco hatte das Auto nach der Grenze abgestellt und war zu Fuß bis hierher marschiert. #Ich hoffe nur der alte Mann in dem Dorf hat uns kein Märchen erzählt.#

Langsam ging Draco in den Wald. Es wurde augenblicklich finster. Doch Draco machte das nichts aus, im Gegenteil, er spürte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als wenn er nach Jahren das erste mal Zuhause wäre. #Mir gefällt dieser Ort.# #Mir auch Draco. Trotzdem sei vorsichtig. Noch sind wir hier nicht erwünscht.# Draco ging weiter. #Der Wald, es ist sonderbar. Kein Vogel kein Blätterrauschen.# #Als wenn selbst der Wald die Luft anhalten würde.#

Er ging immer weiter, nicht wissend welche Richtung die richtige ist. Er hatte gerade wieder eine Kurve des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als zwei vermummte Gestalten vor ihm standen. Sie waren in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt und trugen Kapuzen, die ihnen weit ins Gesicht hingen. "Was willst du in unserem Wald, Mensch?" "Ich bin auf der Suche nach euch." "Niemand sucht uns. Wir sind an Menschen schon lange nicht mehr interessiert. Und wir dulden euch in unserem Wald nicht." Der Vampir machte einen schnellen Schritt vorwärts. Doch Draco war vorbereitet. Er hob die Hand, aus der sich plötzlich gleißendes Licht auf den Vampir ergoss. Der Vampir lag gekrümmt auf dem Boden. "Ihr seht, ich kann mich durchaus verteidigen." "Also nicht nur ein Mensch, auch noch ein Zauberer. Was willst du von uns. Willst du uns auch jagen, so wie die Generationen vor dir?" "Nein, ich will euch zum Kampf auffordern." "Ha, wir nehmen keine Befehle von Menschen oder Zauberern an. Wir haben kein Interesse an euren Kriegen." "Es ist nicht nur unser Krieg. Bald wird es auch der eure sein. Sobald Voldemort die Welt der Zauberer unterjaucht hat, wird er sich um euch und eure Verbündeten kümmern."

"Du hast Mut den Namen des Dunklen Lords auszusprechen." "Jemand hat mal zu mir gesagt, Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch mehr Angst vor der Sache selbst." "Muss ein weises Wesen gewesen sein. Trotzdem wir haben geschworen, uns nicht mehr mit den Menschen abzugeben." "Und wenn ich euch sage, dass ich nicht nur ein Mensch bin?" "Was bist du dann, du siehst nicht aus wie ein Vampir." "Ich bin auch kein Vampir, ich bin ein Nachfolger des Volkes aus dem ihr geboren wurdet." "Das ist unmöglich. Unser ehrenwertes Volk entstand aus dem Volk der Dunkelelben. Ihr Antlitz ist bereits vor Jahrtausenden von der Erde verschwunden."

"Ich werde es euch beweisen." Draco ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Zuerst entfernte er den Illusionszauber von seinem Rücken, worauf seine Schwerter wieder zu sehen waren. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf sein Element. Er war augenblicklich von Dunkelheit umgeben. Dann spürte er ein Ziehen auf seinem Rücken." "Die Vampire wichen ängstlich zurück, als sich die Dunkelheit legte. Vor ihnen stand Draco, mit ausgebreiteten schwarzen Flügeln und sah sie aus seinen stechenden, roten Augen an.

Die Vampire gingen augenblicklich in die Knie. Draco verwandelte sich wieder zurück. "Steht auf, das ist doch lächerlich." "Bitte entschuldigt, dass wir an euch gezweifelt haben. Lord…Lord eh?" "Mein Name ist Draco, doch in der Welt der Elben nennt man mich Fenrir." "Lord Fenrir, begleitet uns bitte zu unserem Schloss." "Ihr solltet nicht mit uns sprechen. Ihr werdet sofort zu unserm Herrscher gebracht." "Wird ja auch Zeit. Es wird langsam eng."

Er folgt ihnen zu einem gewaltigen schwarzen Schloss, das auf einem kleinen Hügel stand. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie Hogwarts. Eine dunkle Version davon." "Ich schätze mal Illusionszauber?" "Ja richtig. Die Muggel sehen nur eine alte Hütte und ein Sumpfgebiet."

Sie betraten das Schloss durch ein großes, schwarzes Tor, das sich hinter ihm wieder schloss. Er wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Entweder er würde seine Mission bestehen, oder er würde in diesem Schloss sterben.


	38. Alte Bündnisse

**38. Kapitel Alte Bündnisse **

Sie saßen alle sechs im Büro des Direktors. Er hatte sie zu sich gerufen. Denn heute sollte der Tag sein an dem die Liebe von Blaise und Cho auf die Probe gestellt werden sollte. "Ich hoffe ich schaff das." "Aber sicher Cho. Wir sind ja da. Und du wirst sehen er wird es verstehen."

Es hatte fast vier Tage gedauert bis die Verletzungen von Blaise völlig geheilt waren.

Langsam gingen sie in die große Halle. Die Situation hatte sich etwas gebessert. Jetzt wo Voldemort seine Truppen sammelte kamen keine neuen Verletzten. So musste man sich nur noch um die Kümmern die bereits da waren.

Die sieben gingen durch die große Halle. Und verließen sie durch die Tür die im vierten Schuljahr für die Champions bestimmt war. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert worden. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite standen zwei Auroren. Dazwischen kniete Blaise. Er hatte immer noch einen glasigen Blick und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Blaise ich bin es, Cho." Doch mehr als ein kurzes Kopfheben war nicht zu sehen. "Cho es muss sein. Befreie ihn von diesem Bann. Damit ihr endlich wieder zusammen seit." Langsam ging sie auf Blaise zu. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab. Langsam richtete sie ihn auf Blaise. "Cru..Crucio." Doch nichts passierte. "Ich hab euch doch gesagt ich kann es nicht." "Cho es liegt daran das du es wollen musst. Du musst wollen das Blaise schmerzen erleidet." "Aber das kann ich nicht." "Auch nicht wenn du danach weißt, dass er wieder der alte sein wird?" "Harry wie…" "Cho sieh mich an. Tu es! Tu es jetzt! Und danach nie wieder." Cho wandte sich um. Sie atmete tief aus und rief "CRUCIO." Blaise wandte sich vor schmerzen, Cho wollte schon den Zauberstab runter nehmen, als Harry ihn ergriff. "Noch nicht Cho, noch einen Moment." Er ließ los. Seine Hand war komplett verbrannt. Blaise war in eine Unmacht gefallen.

"Oh Gott was hab ich getan?" "Ihn gerettet Cho." Sie wandte sich um und viel in die arme von Ginny. Sie weinte bitterlich. "Harry was ist mit deiner Hand?" "Nun ich bin der Elementar des Lichts schon vergessen. Cho's Zauberstab war voller dunkler Magie als ich ihn ergriff. Tja und das Resultat, wenn Licht und Finsternis aufeinander prallen ist das hier." Er hob seine Hand, die bereits wieder anfing zu verheilen."

Langsam wachte Blaise auf. "Verdammt wo bin ich und warum fühle ich mich, als hätte mich jemand durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht?" "BLAISE!" Cho rannte auf ihn zu. Er nahm sie in die Arme. "Cho hat dich gerettet Blaise." "Potter?" "Sein Name ist Harry!" "Oh Entschuldigung seit ihr jetzt Freunde oder so was?" "Leute ich glaub wir gehen. Hier gibt es einiges zu berichten und dabei Stören wir nur." "Du hast Recht Ginny", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Einer nach dem anderen verließ den Raum. Harry wollte gerade gehen. "Harry!" "Cho?"_ "Hanna an im." "Saer an lama nu ir." _Harry schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln während Blaise sie nur verständnislos ansah. "Doch sie bedeckte seinen fragenden Blick schnell mit einem Kuss. Woraufhin Harry sich beeilte aus dem Raum zu kommen.

In der Zwischenzeit an einem weit entfernten Ort:

Sie waren im inneren des Schlosses angekommen. Es war dunkel und kalt. Doch genau das war es was Draco gefiel. Draußen hatten ihn alle mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen angesehen. Doch keiner hatte ihn angegriffen nicht mal in seine nähe sind sie gekommen.

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang und blieben vor einer großen Türe stehen.

"Eure Waffen bitte, wir können euch nicht erlauben, dass ihr sie mit hinein nehmt." Draco griff nach hinten. Er drehte die Schwerter in seiner Hand und ließ sie dann langsam seine Hände hinunter gleiten. Er hielt sie am Ende, die Griffe genau auf den Vampir gerichtet der sich als Lestat bei ihm vorgestellt hatte. Dieser Ergriff sie und öffnete dann die Tür.

Er ging in den völlig dunklen Raum hinein. Hinter ihm schlossen sich die Türen. Doch er verspürte keine Furcht. Er konnte den ganzen Raum überblicken. Er war mindestens doppelt so groß wie die Halle in Hogwarts und zweimal so hoch. An den Wänden hingen riesige Bilder sehr alter Vampire. Am Ende der Halle erkannte er einen Thron. Er ging darauf zu.

"Wer bist du, und wie kannst du es wagen die heiligen Hallen der Vampire zu betreten." Doch da Draco den alten Vampir sehr gut sehen konnte, erschrak er nicht. "Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Aber bevor du sprichst knie erstmal nieder, wie es sich für ein schwächeres Wesen gehört." Doch Draco tat nichts dergleichen. Er hob seine Hände und augenblicklich wurde es heller in der Halle. "Ich merke ihr habt schon lange kein Licht mehr gesehen. Das mit dem knien könnt ihr vergessen. Ich bin weder ein niedrigeres Wesen, noch jemand der auch nur ein Quäntchen Respekt vor euch hat." "Wie kannst du es wagen Mensch." Blitzschnell war der alte Vampir aufgesprungen." "Doch Draco machte nur einen leichten Wink mit seiner Hand und der Vampir saß wieder in seinem Thron. "Noch einmal, ich bin zwar ein Mensch, aber ihr werdet MIR den Respekt zollen den ICH verdiene und nicht umgekehrt." Der Vampir war durch die Stärke Draco's jetzt doch etwas überrascht. Mit nicht mehr ganz so sicherer Stimme sprach er: "Wer bist du? Ich meine ich weiß mittlerweile, dass du ein Zauberer bist, aber du bist noch mehr als das." "Ich bin ein Nachfahre der Dunkelelben, Elementar der Dunkelheit und Elbenpaladin der Bruchtal- und Galadrimelben. Und Elbenfürst der Neuzeitelben Valinors."

Der Vampir sah ihn aus großen Augen an. "Das ist unmöglich. Beweise mir das." Draco lies das Licht wieder verschwinden. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Wächter. Er verwandelte sich in nur wenigen Sekunden. Er sah den Vampir aus seinen glühenden Roten Augen an. Dann ließ er das Licht wieder erscheinen.

Der Vampir taumelte vor Schreck zurück. Draco hatte sich nämlich diesmal komplett in seinen Wächter verwandelt. Er ließ ein lautes Brüllen los, bevor er sich langsam zurück verwandelte. Die Flügel und die Roten Augen behielt er aber. "Ihr seit tatsächlich der für den ihr euch ausgegeben habt." "Und ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe fünf Freunde in meiner Heimat die ebenso Mächtig sind wie ich." Der Vampir war in die knie gegangen. "Bitte erhebt euch, ich nehme euch nicht übel was ihr gesagt habt. Ich weiß was mein Volk, seien es jetzt die Menschen oder die Elben mit eurem Volk angestellt haben. Wie sie euch gejagt und ermordet haben. Und ihr dadurch gezwungen worden seit mit dem Volk ein Bündnis einzugehen das einst euer größter Feind war." "Ihr wisst viel Lord.." "Mein Name ist Fenrir." "Lord Fenrir."

"Trotz allem bin ich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gekommen. Ich weiß, dass ihr mit dem Volk der Menschen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollt. Trotzdem fordere ich euch zum Kampf auf. Das Volk der Zauberer und der normalen Menschen ist auf eure Hilfe angewiesen. Ihr wisst über den dunklen Zauberer bescheid. Und ihr wisst auch, dass sobald er mit den Menschen fertig ist sich dann um euch und eure Verbündeten Kümmern wird."

"Lord Fenrir, wir wissen über Lord Voldemort bescheid. Und wir sind schon mit schlimmeren Fertig geworden als einem wahnsinnigen schwarzen Lord." "Auch wenn er das schlimmste Siegel in die Hände bekommen hat das es jemals auf der Erde gab. Ihr wisst was ich meine."

"Das kann nicht sein. Das Buch ist seit Jahrtausenden verschollen." "Trotzdem ist es so. Voldemort hat sich dem Siegel von Orichalcos bemächtigt, und lässt nun unzählige Kreaturen der Hölle auf die Menschheit los. Außerdem hat er durch das Siegel viele einst gute Menschen auf seine Seite gebracht. Ich sage euch eins. Entweder unsere Völker vergraben die Vergangenheit oder unsere beiden Völker und alle die noch auf der Seite des guten stehen werden nacheinander untergehen."

"Ihr habt weise gesprochen Lord Fenrir. Ich werde eine Sitzung einberufen. Ich fürchte dass ihr Recht habt. Wenn es stimmt dass Voldemort das Siegel von Orichalcos in seinem Besitz hat müssen wir gegen ihn vorgehen." "Wie lange wird das dauern?" "etwa zwei Tage. Sollten wir uns entschließen die alten Bündnisse auch auf die Menschen zu übertragen wird es ca. sechs Wochen dauern, bis wir all unsere Truppen zusammen haben." "Das wird knapp. Voldemort will in sieben Wochen Hogwarts angreifen. Denn er weiß noch nichts über unsere Fähigkeiten. Er hat vor Dumbledore und Harry Potter auf einen Schlag zu erledigen." "Ah…Harry Potter der Junge der überlebte. Ja wir kennen auch hier seine außergewöhnliche Geschichte. Und von der Prophezeiung die von dem Ende des Krieges handelt."

"Wir, das heißt die sechs Elementar haben uns entschlossen Hogwarts unter allen Umständen zu Halten. Gerade jetzt versuchen meine Freunde alle unsere Truppen die wir in England haben zusammen zu ziehen. Vor den Toren Hogwarts wird die Zukunft der Welt entschieden. Entweder zum Guten oder zum Bösen. Aber es wird ein Ende haben."


	39. Mut ist die größte Waffe

**AN: **So es ist 2:02 und das ist doch die Perfekte Zeit zum updaten.

Leute bald ist es vorbei.Heute 2 morgen 2 und dann kommt noch der Epilog. Jetzt könnte jemand schreien, was jetzt schon. Ja jetzt schon. Alle Fragen werden beantwortet. Und deshalb bitte ich euch. Schreibt heute und morgen fleißig Reviews. Wir wollen doch über die hundert. (Oder?) :-)

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **So auch an dich (Ist ja fast wie Weihnachten, 2-mal darfst du dich noch freuen. Dann ist es vorbei. Also fleißig Review's schreiben. ;-)

**Honigdrache: **Also, ich will ein vernünftiges Review. ggg Schlaf dich erstmal richtig aus, dann ist immer noch genug Zeit. :-)

**Ahtros: **Soso na wenn du die auch alle gelesen hast, und wir dadurch auf derselben Wellenlänge liegen was FF's angeht, unterbreite ich dir ein Angebot. Wie währe es mit einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Suche sowieso einen 2. Beta Leser und brauche etwas Unterstützung bei meiner nächsten Geschichte. Also wenn du Lust und Laune hast. Schreib mir ein E-Mail. Du kannst mich aber auch im MSN Messanger antreffen. Bin 24 Stunden Online. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich 24 Stunden davor sitze. ;-) Email: Hm sie sind keine Götter, sie können nicht machen was sie wollen. Das wollte ich mit diesem Kapitel zeigen. Keiner von ihnen und seien sie noch so mächtig könnte das Siegel alleine Zerstören. Die Dunkelelben sind das Urvolk der Vampire. Und Draco hat seinen Standpunkt glaube ich sehr gut vorgebracht. :-) Übles Nachspiel. Ich bin ein Fan von Vampiren. Kleiner vor Spoiler auf Geschichte 2. ;-)

**DAX: **Junge wo ist dein Smile. Gerade jetzt wo es auf die Hundert zu geht kannst du mich doch nicht im Stich lassen. :-)

**39. Kapitel: Mut ist die größte Waffe. **

Dumbledore und Harry standen auf dem Hügel vor Hogwarts und blickten gerade aus.

"Seid ihr wirklich sicher, dass das klug ist?" "Professor Dumbledore, seit 5 Wochen ist Draco mittlerweile verschwunden. Ohne ein Zeichen, dass seine Mission irgendwelche Fortschritte macht. Wir werden alle brauchen." "Aber viele von ihnen haben keine Kampf Erfahrung." "Sie sollen auch niemanden zum Kampf zwingen. Aber der Orden und die paar Auroren werden nicht reichen." "Ich fürchte, du hast Recht, Harry. Ich werde mit den Eltern und Schülern ein Treffen arrangieren." "Machen sie das Professor und denken sie daran, keiner muss kämpfen, aber jeder der will, der soll." "Nur noch 3 Wochen, dann wird der Angriff beginnen. Harry, haben wir eine Chance Voldemort zu schlagen? Gibt es noch Hoffnung?" "Es gab nie viel Hoffnung Professor, aber die wenige die wir haben, werden wir nützen und gewinnen." "Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" "Ich glaube an meine Freunde und an den Mut, der in jedem von uns steckt." "Wenigstens wissen wir, wann der Angriff stattfinden wird." "Ja, am 7. Jänner entscheidet sich die Zukunft der Welt."

Harry ging zurück in die Schule. Seit sie vor vier Wochen Blaise befreit hatten, gab es keine Angriffe mehr von Voldemort's Schergen. Snape hatte Harrys Ahnung bestätigt. Voldemort sammelte seine Todesser für den großen Schlag.

"Leute für heute sind wir fertig. Morgen kommen Auroren und Heiler aus Schottland und holen die, die bis zum 7. nicht mehr genesen werden. Lasst uns nach Hogsmeade gehen und was trinken." "Gute Idee Ron, ich hab da sowieso noch was zum Abholen." "Was denn Harry?" "Das geht dich nichts an Ginny." Ginny schmollte für einen kurzen Moment, doch dann lächelte sie wieder. Sie wusste, dass Harry ihr Geschenk meinte. So ritten die sechs plus Blaise, den sie in den letzten Wochen gut kennen lernen konnten, den Weg nach Hogsmeade entlang. Blaise war auch der Erste gewesen, der sich freiwillig für den Kampf gemeldet hatte.

"Dumbledore versucht die Eltern und die Schüler zum Kampf aufzufordern, die nicht das Land verlassen haben." "Ich bin sicher es werden einige kommen. Ich baue vor allem auf die DA." "Ich hoffe du hast Recht Hermine. Zu etwas anderem. Ron, kommt deine Familie an Weihnachten nach Hogwarts?" "Ja, und sie bleiben dann alle bis zum 7. Jänner. Sie werden alle in die Schlacht ziehen. Sie finden es zwar nicht gut, dass Ginny an der vordersten Front kämpft, aber auf der anderen Seite sind sie auch verdammt stolz auf uns." "Verstehe ich, doch deine ganze Familie ist mutig, Ron. Sie alle wollen nicht untätig zusehen wie unsere Welt zerstört wird." "Ja, alle bis auf einen. Ihr entschuldigt mich kurz." Ron war nach den Worten Harrys aufgesprungen und an die Bar gegangen. Er hatte etwas zum Madam Rosmerta gesagt, die aber den Kopf schüttelte und etwas von zu jung sagte. Daraufhin griff Ron Wutendbrand in die Tasche, warf eine Galeone auf den Tisch und verließ das Lokal.

"Was war das denn?" fragt Laith. Ginny antwortete mit Tränen in den Augen. "Es ist wegen Percy, er ist zerrissen zwischen Rache- und Wutgefühlen. Auf der einen Seite will er den Tod unseres Bruders rächen, auf der anderen Seite ist da diese große Wut auf ihn, weil er sich diesem Abschaum angeschlossen hat." Jetzt brach sie vollends in Tränen aus. Harry nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Hermine sprang auf. "Ich suche ihn und rede mit ihm. Es ist besser wenn jetzt jemand bei ihm ist." "Ja, Hermine. Geh und kümmere dich um ihn."

Daraufhin verließen auch die Anderen die drei Besen. Harry zog mit Blaise los um die Geschenke für Ginny und Cho zu kaufen. Während sich Ginny, Laith und Cho ebenfalls auf Geschenkejagd begaben.

Hermine fand Ron im "Eberkopf". Ron stand mit gesenktem Kopf an der Bar. Vor im stand ein halbes Glas Feuerwhisky. _"Aussa, mudas cen law lin faeg hwin."_ Hermine hielt ihm das Glas vor die Augen und stellte es dann wieder auf den Tisch. "_Dan, sen si talt." _Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Rücken. Genau dorthin wo Ron seine unsichtbare Axt trug." Er wandte sich zu ihr um. "Hermine…" "Nein Ron, sag nichts. Ich weiß, dass du Rache nehmen willst. Das sieht man in deinen Augen und ich habe gelernt, dass man nicht immer zurückstecken kann, weil es vielleicht zu gefährlich ist. Räche deinen Bruder und dann gib ihm Frieden." "Das werde ich Hermine…Danke." Sie schlang ihr Arme um ihn. Dafür bin ich da und ich glaube wir verschwinden jetzt von hier. Sie eilten nach draußen und pfiffen nach ihren Pferden. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie gaben die Pferde bei Hagrid ab und apparierten in den Raum der Wünsche…

5 Tage später.

"Liebe Eltern, liebe Schüler. Ihr seid heute hier, um euch zu entscheiden. Ein jeder von euch. Ich sage aber gleich, dass die, die sich dazu entschließen, hier bleiben müssen. Die anderen dürfen gehen, aber ihr Gedächtnis wird so verändert werden, dass sie nicht mehr wissen werden, was gesprochen wurde."

Dumbledore stand vor dem Pult in der großen Halle. In dieser standen viele kleine Tische an denen Eltern mit ihren Söhnen und Töchtern saßen. Hinter Dumbledore saßen bereits wieder alle Lehrer bis auf Trelawney, die das Land verlassen hatte, nachdem sie in einer Tasse den Untergang Hogwarts vorausgesehen hatte. Wenn sie aber sicher nicht gesehen hatte, waren die sechs Krieger, die hinter dem Lehrertisch standen. Sie hatten ihre Elbenkleidung an und ihre Schwerter und Dolche an den Gürteln hängen. Hermine hatte ihren Bogen geschultert. Während Ron seine Axt hinten auf dem Rücken trug." Allerdings trugen alle ihre Elbenmäntel, so, dass weder ihre Waffen noch ihre Gewänder sichtbar waren. Außerdem hatten sie ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Nur die Weasleys, die am ersten Tisch ganz vorne saßen, schickten den sechs wissende Blicke zu. Als Ginny das bemerkte, gingen ihre Mundwinkel für eine Sekunde in die Höhe. Dann hörte sie weiter den Ausführungen Dumbledore's zu.

"Liebe Freunde, ihr alle wisst, dass Lord Voldemort…" "Die ganze Halle machte einen Aufschrei. …"wieder auferstanden ist und Angst und Schrecken verbreitet. In zwei Wochen, am 7. Jänner hat er vor diese Schule mit all seiner Macht anzugreifen. Wir, das heißt der Orden des Phönix und die Auroren werden uns diesem Angriff entgegenstellen. Doch wir sind zu wenige um ihn aufzuhalten. Deswegen suchen wir Freiwillige, die sich der Verteidigung der Zaubererwelt anschließen wollen." Plötzlich meldete sich eine Stimme von einem der hinteren Tische. "Wie stark ist die Armee Vol…Volde…?" "Wir gehen davon aus, dass Voldemort derzeit ca. 3000 Todesser unter seinem Befehl hat. Viele von ihnen unfreiwillig. Außerdem kann er mit Hilfe einer bösen Magie, die er sich zu nutze gemacht hat, Dämonen auferstehen lassen."

Die ganze Halle war still. "Wie sollen wir eine 3000 Mann starke Armee aufhalten? Das ist Selbstmord, da macht meine Familie nicht mit." Plötzlich löste sich Harry aus der Reihe und trat neben Dumbledore. "Wie ist ihr Name?" "Mein Name ist Peter Patill." "Nun Mr. Patill, wie gedenken sie dann 3000 Todesser aufzuhalten, wenn sie alleine in ihrem Haus sind und sie kommen werden um es nieder zu brennen, weil sie sich Voldemort…reißt euch mal zusammen. Ich wollte sagen, weil sie sich Voldemort nicht angeschlossen haben."

"Wer seid ihr und wieso denkt ihr, dass es möglich wäre so eine Armee zu schlagen?" "Ich und meine Freunde sind die Beschützer Hogwarts." Die anderen traten nun an seine Seite. "Und wir werden Hogwarts verteidigen, selbst wenn wir dafür unser Leben geben müssen." "Dann zeigt uns doch mal wer ihr seid und versteckt euch nicht hinter euren Kapuzen." Sie ließen alle sechs gleichzeitig ihre Elbenmäntel fallen und standen nun in voller Kampfmontur vor der großen Halle." "Harry? Harry, Ginny, Hermine." Neville der mit seiner Großmutter weit vorne gesessen hatte, war aufgesprungen und auf die sechs zu gerannt. Harry wollte ihm die Hand geben, doch Neville gab ihm eine Umarmung und blickte dann zu Dumbledore. "Direktor Dumbledore, egal was noch gesagt wird, ich werde meinen Freunden im Kampf beistehen." "Danke Mr. Longbottom, ich bin sicher, dass ihre Eltern stolz auf sie sein würden." Neville blickte noch kurz zurück auf die sechs und wollte sich schon auf seinen Platz zurücksetzen. Als er dem Blick von Snape begegnete. Doch dieser sah ihn nur beeindruckt an und nickte ihm kurz zu. Daraufhin ging er stolz zurück auf seinen Platz.

Dumbledore wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu sprechen, als sich eine weitere Stimme erhob. "Nun schön, nun wissen wir wer ihr seid, aber was glaubt ihr könnt ihr schon mit euren alten Waffen gegen so eine Armee ausrichten. Ich meine es gibt z. B. einen einfachen Schild der Wurfgeschosse einfach abprallen lassen kann." Harry antworte nicht, sondern hob seine Hand in der sich plötzlich ein kleiner Dolch befand, blitzschnell warf er ihn in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war." Er blieb genau zwischen den Händen der Frau im Tisch stecken.

" Nun, ich sehe keinen Schild Ms. Thomas." Ihr Mann war aufgesprungen, doch sie zog ihn schnell wieder auf seinen Platz zurück. Jetzt meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. "Und wenn sie glauben das war es schon, sollten sie mal unsere anderen Fähigkeiten sehen. Sie hob ihre Hände. In Windeseile bildeten sich zwei fußballgroße Feuerbälle, die sie einfach schweben ließ, bis sie von Hermine in zwei Eisblöcke verwandelt wurden.

"Nun, ich glaube sie haben jetzt einen kleinen Einblick in die Fähigkeiten unserer Sechs hier bekommen. Doch darum geht es hier ja eigentlich nicht. Es geht darum wer aktiv versuchen will unsere Welt zu retten und wer dies nicht tun will. Jeder hat die freie Entscheidung. Lassen sie sich bitte einige Minuten Zeit. Wer sich dazu entschließt hier zu bleiben, soll einfach sitzen bleiben. Wer gehen will, soll einfach die Tür benutzen. Dort wartet ein Aurorenteam."

Einige standen sofort auf und gingen, diesen schlossen sich noch einige an. Dann stand Mr. Patill auf. "Dad, geh ruhig, wir bleiben hier." "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Ihr werdet nicht mit diesen Halbmenschen in eine aussichtslose Schlacht ziehen." "Nenn unsere Freunde nicht Halbmenschen. Wir sind Gryffindor's, wir verstecken uns nicht vor dem Feind. Wir stellen ihm uns." "Wenn ihr nicht sofort mitkommt, vergesse ich, dass ich zwei Töchter habe." Nun wurde Padma doch etwas anders, doch als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester sah wusste sie, dass sie das richtige machte. "Dann soll es so sein. Sie ergriff die Hand ihrer Schwester und ging zu Harry und den anderen. Mr. Patill verließ fluchend die große Halle.

Die Erwachsenen, die sich ebenfalls dazu entschieden hatten die Zaubererwelt zu verteidigen, hatten sich zu Dumbledore und den Lehrern gestellt.

Die anderen Gryffindor's machten es den Patill Zwillingen gleich. Unter anderem Dean Thomas, die Creevey Brüder, Lee Jordan, Thomas Finnegan und Katie Bell.

Aber auch aus den anderen Häusern hatten sich einige angeschlossen. Susan Bones, und Justin Finch Flatchley aus Hufflepuff, Padma, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Stewart Ackerly aus Ravenclaw und neben Blaise auch Graham Pritchard und Adrian Pucey aus Slytherin.So standen sie alle vor den sechs Helden. Mann sah Wut, Angst, Mut, Trauer, doch keine Form von Unwohlsein. #Das meinte der sprechende Hut.# #Ja Ginny, die Häuser sind vereint.# Harry ging noch mal einen Schritt nach vorn.

"Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr habt Hogwarts vereint. Und jetzt zeigen wir Voldemort…" Harry wartete, doch keiner schrie, nicht einmal ein Zucken war zu sehen. …"was es heißt, wenn man sich gegen die vereinte Macht Hogwarts stellt." Alle Anwesenden in der Halle jubelten. Selbst die Erwachsenen. "Treten wir ihm in den Arsch." "Ms. Granger, ich…" Doch als Professor McGonagall die entschlossenen Gesichter sah, die von der anderen Seite der Halle auf sie gerichtet waren sagt sie nur. "Aber kräftig."

1.)"Das löst nicht deine Probleme."

"Aber das hier schon."


	40. Weihnachten und Vorbereiten auf d Kampf

**40. Kapitel Weihnachten und Vorbereiten auf den Kampf. **

Die Zeit verging und immer noch hatten sie nichts von Draco gehört. Harry machte sich inzwischen schwere Vorwürfe, weil er ihn alleine gehen ließ. Doch diese Gedanken kamen ihm immer erst am Abend, wenn er mit den anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und in das traurige Gesicht von Laith schauen musste. Unter Tags sahen sie sich nur noch sehr wenig. Man hatte mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen. Harry und Hermine verbesserten mit Dumbledore die Schutzzauber. Ron hatte angefangen Barrikaden auf dem Schlossgelände zu errichten, Laith war die meiste Zeit im verbotenen Wald, niemand wusste was sie dort tat und Cho trainierte mit den Schülern und Eltern Flüche. Kurzum, sie waren total ausgelastet und die Zeit lag ihnen im Nacken.

Es war der 23. Dezember als sie wieder einmal alle um den Kamin saßen. "Ich vermisse Draco heute noch mehr als sonst." "Ich weiß, Laith. Es tut mir so leid, dass ihr euer erstes Weihnachtsfest nicht zusammen verbringen könnt." "Danke Ron, das bedeutet mir sehr viel." Auch die anderen saßen mit betretenem Gesicht auf ihren Stühlen. Mittlerweile sahen sie in Draco bereits viel mehr als nur einen Freund. Es war als fehlte von jedem einzelnen ein Teil. Doch dann plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Kamin. "HOHOHO na wart ihr alle auch schön brav?" "DRACO!" "Der selbige." Und dann stand er vor ihnen. Laith rannte sofort auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn so stürmisch, dass er fast umfiel. Er nahm Laith in die Arme. "Hallo Leute." Was als nächstes passierte, hatte er dann gar nicht erwartet. Alle gingen auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn. Sie standen in einem großen Knäudel um den Kamin. Dann lösten sie sich wieder von ihm. "Draco, schön das du wieder da bist. Du musst uns alles erzählen. Kommen die Vampire, wie war es bei ihnen? Haben sie dich akzeptiert?" Draco wollte gerade antworten, als er ein Blitzen in Laith's Augen sah. "Eh…Leute ich sag's mal so, Auftrag erfolgreich ausgeführt." Und schon war er mit Laith im Arm verschwunden. "Verdammt, was soll das, was ist denn bitte wichtiger als das." "Na denk doch mal nach Ron." "Oh…Oh ja OK da hat er recht."

Trotz der bösen Zeiten war der Weihnachtstag wie immer. Viel zu früh schrie Ron "GESCHENKE." "Mann Ron, nach dem Schrei sucht jetzt sicher sogar old Voldie sein Päcken unterm Christbaum." "Steh auf Harry, es gibt Geschenke." Langsam stand Harry auf und ließ sich extra viel Zeit sich fertig zu machen. "Mann, jeden Tag bist du der erste auf den Beinen. Nur heute benimmst du dich wie ne Frau." "WUMP" Harry hatte alle Kissen im Schlafsaal hoch levitiert und sie auf Ron geschleudert. Sie hatten den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch für sich. Die Eltern nächtigten im Hufflepuff Raum und die verbliebenen Schüler im Ravenclaw Raum.

Als sie dann endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, saßen Hermine, Laith, Cho und Ginny bereits unter dem großen Baum, den die Hauselfen in der Nacht gebracht hatten. Draco, Ron und Harry setzen sich dazu. "Ron, wenn du nächstes Jahr noch mal dieselbe Nummer abziehst, verbrenn ich deine Geschenke." Alle lachten über den Witz von Ginny. Konnten sie sich doch alle noch an die Bücher-Geschichte erinnern. "Das ist mittlerweile mehr als zwei Jahre her. Kaum zu glauben." " Ja, Draco mir geht's genauso."

Dann öffneten sie den Berg von Geschenken. Ron bekam unter anderem einen Feuerblitz Hüter Version. Ginny denselben nur für Jäger. Draco ein Buch über Muggel. Laith eins über Zauberer. Hermine bekam gleich einen ganzen Stapel Bücher. Und Harry einen sprechenden Spiegel den sie aber bald zudeckten, weil er sich ständig über die langen Haare beschwerte, die die Jungs trugen.

Dann gingen sie alle ausgeruht zum Frühstück. Die vier Haustische standen mittlerweile wieder an ihren Plätzen. Doch keiner scherte sich darum. Jeder saß dort, wo er wollte. Draco gefiel was er sah. "Ihr habt es also geschafft. Und das ohne mich, starke Leistung." "Ja, die Häusergrenzen wurden endgültig gesprengt. Ich hoffe nur, dass das so bleibt, wenn wir Voldemort besiegt haben. "Ich denke schon, schau mal wie glücklich alle sind." Sie aßen und gingen, nachdem Draco ein paar Fragen von einigen Schülern beantwortet hatte, zu Dumbledore. Dieser freute sich sichtlich, dass Draco wieder da war. Dann berichtete Draco, was er erreicht hatte. "Die Vampire und ihre Verbündeten, die Werwölfe, werden kommen. Sie sind noch dabei ihre Truppen zu sammeln. Ich bin schon jetzt zurückgekehrt, damit wir uns darauf einstellen können. Sie werden in den "Verbotenen Wald" apparieren und den Todessern so gut es geht in den Rücken fallen." "Habt ihr euch überlegt, wie ihr euch um Voldemort kümmern wollt?" "Ja Professor. Wir werden uns zuerst aufteilen und verschiedene Einheiten unterstützen. Wenn wir merken, dass wir zu Voldemort durchdringen können, werden wir uns sammeln und zuschlagen." "Guter Plan, Ron. Doch was wollt ihr gegen die Dämonen tun?" "Da bauen wir auf die Hilfe der Vampire. Sie können mit Waffen umgehen. Sie werden die Orks und sonstige nichtmagische Wesen angreifen. Während die Werwölfe sich mit uns um die Todesser kümmern werden." "Wie stark sind die Truppen der Vampire und Werwölfe?" "Zusammen ca. 1200." "Das ist immer noch sehr wenig." "Wir werden das schaffen Professor. Auch wir haben noch einiges in der Hinterhand." "Wie meinen sie das Ms. Chang?" "Das bleibt ein Geheimnis Professor. Doch sie werden es schon bald erfahren."


	41. Die Schlacht um die Freiheit

**AN: **Leute heut geht's zu Ende. Mal schauen wer gewinnt. Es wurde ja im Vorfeld böse Drohungen ausgesprochen, wenn die Geschichte keine Happy End findet. Ich hab mich darauf eingestellt, und hab dem Postboten heute erst gar nicht aufgemacht. Man weiß ja nie ob sich unter der Postmütze kein Dementor versteckt, der an meine kleinen schmutzigen…eh ich wollte sagen glücklichen Gedanken will. Ach ja bevor ich's vergesse. Morgen kommt dann noch der Epilog. Dieser so wurde mir gesagt ist angeblich das beste Kapitel der ganzen Geschichte. Also solltet ihr nicht verpassen. Dieser wird natürlich nur veröffentlicht wenn wir über die hundert kommen. Aber es fehlen ja nur noch vier. Ich glaub das schaffen wir. :-)

**Dax: **Ich danke dir. Aber eines möchte ich dir gleich sagen. Wenn die Geschichte zu Ende ist will ich schon mehr als nur ein Smile. :-)

**Honigdrache:** ZZZ Schön das du wieder unter uns weilst. Tja alles hat ein Ende. (Bis auf die Wurst und meine IQ, oder war es das Ego…na egal. ) So hier kommt Dumbi's gesicht. Mit Schokki updatets sich schneller. Aber die Uhr steht erst auf 20:05. Also noch fast 4 Stunden. Dann kommen die letzten Kapitel.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar**: Mit dem Freuen hat es jetzt ein Ende. Aber du kannst dich ja noch auf den Epilog freuen. Für dich gilt dasselbe wie für DAX. Wenn's aus ist, will ich mal eine ordentliche Kritik. Gib es mir ruhig. Ich bin's gewöhnt. Au schlag von meiner Verlobten.

**steffen: **Wir tun es. Heute um Mitternacht war es soweit.Schilde Hoch. Den Kapitän auf die Brücke. Was heißt der schläft seinen Rausch aus. TZ tz tz. Derzeit wird nicht an eine Fortsetzung gedacht. Ich arbeite an etwas neuem. Aber die Idee besteht. Wer weiß was meinem kleinen Hirn noch so alles einfällt. Aber die Frage geht zurück. Wie sieht's aus. Wann kommt was Neues. "Mithras" war super und da ich heute sowieso wieder aufbleibe. (Die Nacht ist einfach meine Welt. Bin da wie Draco.) wird ich mir mal deine 2. Story zur Brust nehmen.

**41. Kapitel: Die Schlacht um die Freiheit. **

Es war 3 Uhr nachts. Am Morgen des 7. Jänners. Harry stand auf einer der Barrikaden, die Ron gebaut hatte. Der kühle Winterwind wehte ihm durch die Haare. Hinter ihm standen alle, die sich für den Kampf entschieden hatten. 500 mutige Männer und Frauen warteten auf das Unausweichliche. Draco und Cho sollten die 2 Schülergruppen anführen. Ginny und Hermine die Erwachsenen. Harry hatte sich der Gruppe rund um Dumbledore und dem Orden angeschlossen. Mad Eye führte die Aurorengruppe an und Professor Flitwick die Lehrer. Sie hatten alle hinter den Stellungen Deckung gesucht. Hermine und Laith knieten auf dem Dach über dem großen Tor. Beide hatten ihre Bögen in der Hand und hunderte Pfeile neben sich liegen.

Harry starrte immer noch in die Nacht, genau in die Richtung, aus der die Todesser kommen sollten. Draco hatte den Vampiren gesagt, dass sobald sie alle im Wald waren, rote Funken in den Himmel schießen sollten. Draco würde mit goldenen Antworten. Dies war der Befehl zum Angriff.

Es war komplett still, viele murmelten noch einige Gebete für ihre Familien. Plötzlich veränderte sich das Licht über dem großen Wald. Ein grünes unnatürliches Licht zierte den ganzen Wald.

"Es geht los, macht euch bereit." Sie machten sich bereit. Dann eine Stimme, die vom Wald herüberhallte. "Gebt mir Potter und den alten Dumbledore und wir ziehen uns zurück. Wenn nicht, sterbt. "Komm raus Voldemort und ich zeige dir was du von uns haben kannst." Nach seinen Worten sprang er von seiner Barrikade und ging zu seiner Einheit.

Dann ging es los. Das grüne Licht leuchtet stark auf, dann kamen sie aus dem Wald. Hunderte Orks, Zombies und Skelette liefen auf Hogwarts zu. "ZEIGT KEINE GNADE AUCH SIE WERDEN EUCH KEINE ZEIGEN."

Die Dämonen kamen näher, doch noch feuerte keiner von ihnen. Sie warteten bis sie in Schussweite kamen. Dann brach die Hölle los. Harry gab Hermine ein Zeichen, worauf diese den ersten Brandpfeil abschoss. Das war das Zeichen für die anderen. Hunderte Explosions- und Todesflüche flogen den Angreifern entgegen. Diese zeigten sich wenig beeindruckt. Es fielen zwar viele durch die Flüche und dem Pfeilhagel den Hermine und Laith abfeuerten, doch sie rannten einfach weiter. Sie waren nun schon fast an den äußeren Barrikaden angekommen als Harry, Ron und Cho zunickte. Diese begannen sich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich geschah etwas. Vor den Angreifern riss die Erde in einem gewaltigen Spalt auf. Cho wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann apparierte sie in den Rücken der ersten Angriffswelle. Sie hob die Hände und ein gewaltiger Orkan brach los. Die Dämonen konnten nicht mehr zurück. Hilflos stürzten sie in den Abgrund. Die wenigen, die sich noch halten konnten wurden durch Pfeile und Flüche niedergemacht. Als die letzten in den Spalt gefallen waren, apparierte Co zurück zu Ron. Dieser ließ augenblicklich die Hände sinken und unter lautem Getöse verschloss sich der Erdspalt wieder und begrub die Dämonen.

Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Jetzt ging es erst richtig los. Voldemort hatte anscheinend keine Geduld mehr übrig. Er schickte all seine Todesser Dementoren und Trolle in die Schlacht. Eine riesige Armee dunkler Zauberer trat aus dem Wald hinaus und rannten auf das Schloss zu. Sie fingen bereits früh an, Flüche auf die Verteidiger zu schießen. Als sie nahe genug gekommen waren, feuerten diese zurück. Auf jeder Seite gab es die ersten Opfer. Zwar fielen von Anfang an mehr Todesser, doch es waren so viele, dass jeder getroffene Verteidiger ein großes Loch hinterließ. Harry und Draco schützten so viele wie möglich mit ihren Schilden, aber es waren einfach zu viele.

In dem Moment wo Harry bereits am aufgeben war, schossen plötzlich tausende rote Funken aus dem verbotenen Wald. Draco schoss schnell goldene Funken in die Höhe. Dann begann sich das Blatt zu wenden. Hunderte Fledermäuse flogen aus dem "Verbotenen Wald" und genau auf die Todesser zu. Dahinter kamen die Werwölfe und auch sie begannen nun ihren Angriff.

Nun waren es die Todesser, die sich verteidigen mussten. Die Vampire nahmen mitten in den Reihen der Trolle und Todesser Gestalt an. Sie trugen Schwerter und fällten einen Troll nach dem anderen. Schließlich hatten auch die Werwölfe die Schlacht erreicht. Sie warfen sich auf die völlig überraschten Todesser und zerfleischten einen nach dem anderen. Auch wenn es jetzt besser aussah, waren es immer noch hunderte Todesser und diese hatten bereits die ersten Werwölfe und Vampire erledigt. Eine kleine Gruppe hatte sich gelöst und griff nun die Lehrer vehement an. Diese mussten immer mehr zurückweichen. Sie standen bereits mit dem Rücken am Schloss. Aus den Reihen der Todesser, die immer noch mitten am Schlachtfeld standen, wurde ein mächtiger Fluch genau auf die Wand gefeuert, unter der die Lehrer versuchten sich zu verteidigen. Der Fluch durchbrach die Schutzzauber und die Lehrer, wie auch die kleine Todessergruppe wurden unter den herunterfallenden Gesteinsbrocken begraben. Harry hatte alles mit angesehen und die blanke Wut stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er wusste, dass niemand das überleben konnte. Nur Remus und Snape konnte er erkennen. Es sah so aus als das sie noch in letzter Sekunde auf die Seite springen konnten. "LAITH, HERMINE, kommt da runter. SAMMELN." Die beiden Frauen sprangen einfach herunter und liefen zu den anderen. "Draco ruf die Vampire und Werwölfe zurück. Jetzt zeigen wir Voldemort, mit was er sich wirklich angelegt hat." Draco schoss blaue Funken ab. Die Vampire und Werwölfe zogen sich geduckt zurück.

Die Todesser wollten gerade wieder ihren Angriff beginnen, als sich das Licht hinter den Todessern veränderte. Feuer, Licht, Dunkelheit, Wasser, Erde und Licht die sechs Elemente wurden gerufen und aus ihnen traten die Wächter. Sowohl die Todesser als auch die Verteidiger Hogwarts stellten die Kampfhandlungen ein. Zu groß war der Schock über diese riesigen Kreaturen. Selbst Dumbledore machte ein Gesicht als wenn er kurz vorm umfallen währe.

Die Wächter begannen sofort mit ihrem Angriff. Die perplexen Todesser versuchten sie mit Flüchen aufzuhalten, doch bis auf die stärksten prallten alle ab. Die Angriffe der Wächter wurden immer stärker. Die Todesser gingen in Flammen auf, wurden von Lichtblitzen getroffen oder starben an den dunklen Flüchen, die der schwarze Drache auf sie abschoss. Die Harpyie schlitzte sie mit ihren scharfen Krallen auf, während die riesige Schlange einen nach dem anderen niederwalzte. Nachdem die Verteidiger ihren Schock überwunden hatten, begannen nun auch sie wieder mit ihren Angriffen. Allen voran natürlich die sechs Elementar die jetzt mit allem Angriffen was ihre Elemente hergab.

Es war vorbei, der Kreis der Todesser wurde immer kleiner und dann sahen sie ihn. Voldemort. Er stand genau in der Mitte. Um ihn herum schien das grüne Licht immer noch stark. Selbst die Angriffe der Wächter drangen nicht durch.

Als die letzten Todesser erkannten das die Schlacht nun endgültig verloren war, versuchten sie verzweifelt zu flüchten, doch sie rannten wieder in eine Falle. Gerade als sie den Rand des Waldes erreicht hatten, schossen duzende Pfeile aus dem Wald heraus. Nachdem der letzte gefallen war, trat eine Gruppe Zentauren aus dem Wald. Alle hatten eine Armbrust in der Hand. Jetzt wusste Harry und die anderen auch was Laith so oft in den Wald gerufen hatte. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft das die Zentauren ebenfalls ihre Neutralität aufgegeben hatten.

Die Schlacht war vorüber, doch eines war noch zu tun. Langsam gingen die sieben auf Voldemort zu. Dieser blickte sich um, doch keiner seiner Anhänger war mehr da. Die meisten lagen in Blutlachen überall verstreut. Viele Tote Augen waren auf den einstigen Lord gerichtet. Sie waren ihm auf seinen Befehl hin, treu gefolgt. Ohne zu ahnen das sie in den Tod gehen würden.

Ganz alleine stand er auf dem Schlachtfeld, als er plötzlich zu lachen anfing. Ein kaltes grausames Lachen. "Nun gut, ihr habt meine unfähigen Todesser besiegt. Aber was nützt euch das?" Immer näher gingen unsere sechs Helden plus Laith auf ihn zu. Dann standen sie genau vor ihm. Nur noch das grüne Licht war zwischen ihnen. "Tom es ist vorbei. Du hast alles verloren. Keine Todesser mehr die vor dir knien. Alles was dir geblieben ist, ist dieses Siegel des Bösen. Und auch damit wird es in kürze zu Ende sein." "Ja Potter, es ist vorbei, aber für dich."CRUCIO" Doch der Fluch prallte einfach am Lichtschild Harrys ab. "Heute geht es zu Ende Tom, du hast keine Chance mehr." "Ha, du Narr niemand kann mein Siegel brechen. Ihr werdet trotzdem alle sterben, trotz euerer kleinen Verteidigungsarmee." "Das werden wir sehen." Damit machte Harry den ersten Schritt durch das Siegel und die anderen folgten ihm sofort.

Das grüne Licht wurde nun so grell, dass man nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Es bildete sich eine Kuppel über dem Geschehen, so dass keiner mehr etwas sehen konnte. Im Inneren standen nun Voldemort auf der einen Seite und unsere sechs Helden plus Laith auf der anderen Seite.

"Ihr habt es gewagt die Kräfte meines Siegels herauszufordern. Nun gut, ihr seid stark, aber einer von euch hat diesen Schutz nicht und sie wird als erster sterben." Alle wussten wen Voldemort meinte, doch der Fluch kam so schnell, das keiner mehr eingreifen konnte. "ARVADA KEDAVRA"

Es ging alles so schnell. Niemand konnte reagieren. Der grüne Fluch schlug durch Harrys Schild und Laith wurde voll getroffen. "NNNEEEEEIIIIINNN" Draco hatte sie aufgefangen. "Laith nein, du darfst mich nicht verlassen." "Draco, bitte mein Opfer soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Befreie unsere Welt von diesem Übel. "Laith ich habe bereits meine Eltern an diese Kreatur verloren. Bitte geh nicht." Die Augenlieder Laith's schlossen sich langsam. Tränen der Trauer standen allen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie ignorierten das grausame Lachen Voldemort's. Sie hatten sie verloren. Wie konnte so etwas passieren. Draco war über dem Körper Laith's zusammengebrochen.

"Laith, ich weis das du mich noch hören kannst. Ich gebe dich nicht auf ich finde einen Weg dich zu retten. Laith ich hab es dir nie gesagt, aber ich…ICH LIEBE DICH."

Zuerst war nichts, zu hören als das Lachen und die Schmähungen Voldemorts. Doch dann passierte etwas.

Plötzlich schien sich wieder Leben in Laith's Augen zu bilden. Sie wurde von einem goldenen Schimmer umhüllt. Langsam stand sie auf und wurde in die Luft erhoben. Das Lachen des Dunklen Lords erstarb. In seinen Augen stand der blanke Schock. "Was ist das, was bist du." Laith stand in der Luft, doch das war nicht alles, denn aus ihrem Rücken wuchsen langsam goldene Flügel. Ihre Kampfkleidung verschwand und wurde durch ein weißes Gewand ersetzt.

Plötzlich begannen auch die anderen in einem hellen Licht zu strahlen. Die Strahlen liefen alle in Laith's Körper. "Harry jetzt kennst du die Macht, die er nicht hat."

"Ich bin Eathos. Wächter des siebenten Elements. Das Element der LIEBE." Harry wusste instinktiv was er zu tun hatte. Langsam begann er die Hand zu heben. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Voldemort war durch den Schock erstarrt. Sie konzentrierten sich alle auf die Liebe, die sie durchfloss. "Voldemort spürte die Gefahr die von diesem Licht ausging, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen was es damit auf sich haben könnte. Goldene Kugeln bildeten sich vor den Händen der sieben. Und wie auf Kommando ließen sie ihre Hände sinken. Die sieben Kugeln flogen in einem wahnsinnigen Tempo auf Voldemort zu. Eine nach der anderen schlug in seinem Körper ein. Voldemort schrie in Todesangst. Doch es hörte nicht auf. Das goldene Licht nahm ihn komplett in Besitz. Er versuchte einen Todesfluch nach dem anderen auszusprechen. Doch nichts geschah. Weder das goldene Licht das ihn nun fast schon komplett eingenommen hatte, noch die Energie die von den Sieben Elementaren ausging.

Das Licht hatte den ehemaligen Lord komplett eingenommen. Nichts war mehr zu hören.

Dann war es vorbei. Das Licht ließ nach. Voldemort war verschwunden, nur noch sein Zauberstab lag auf dem Boden. Doch das goldene Licht das sich von den sieben abstrahlte hörte nicht auf, im Gegenteil. Langsam breitete es sich in dieser unnatürlichen Kuppel aus. Dann war es soweit. In einem lauten Knall, verschwand das Siegel und das ganze Schlachtfeld wurde in gleißendes goldenes Licht gehüllt.


	42. Trauer und Ehrung

**42. Kapitel: Trauer und Ehrung**

Unsere sieben Helden lagen auf dem Boden. Laith hatte sich wieder in ihre Gestalt zurück verwandelt. Langsam gingen Dumbledore und die anderen auf sie zu. Er beugte sich über Harry. "Oh nein, bitte, sie dürfen nicht tot sein." Harry schlug die Augen auf. "Keine Sorge Professor, so schnell werden sie uns nicht los." Langsam stand er auf und auch in die anderen kehrte wieder Leben zurück. Sichtlich geschwächt standen sie auf. Sofort eilten alle auf sie zu und stützten sie. "Harry, ist es vorbei?" "Ja Professor, dank dem siebten Element." Sofort brach ohrenbetäubender Jubel aus. "Professor, ich weiß, das ist bei mir normalerweise nicht üblich, aber ich würde gerne in den Krankenflügel und ich schätze mal die anderen auch." "Natürlich Harry, wir bringen euch nach oben."

Alle folgten den sieben Helden in das Schloss zurück und brachten sie in den Krankenflügel. Dort wurden sie aber von Madam Pomfrey, die sich bereits um die ersten Verletzten kümmerte, nach draußen befohlen." "Meine Lieben, legt euch bitte nieder." Die sieben taten wie befohlen. Doch etwas anders als sich das die Krankenschwester vorgestellt hatte. Denn als sie sich wieder umdrehte, lagen Ginny und Harry, Hermine und Ron und Draco und Laith jeweils in einem Bett. Doch die Schimpftierrade von Madam Pomfrey bekamen sie nicht mehr mit, da sie bereits alle ins Reich der Träume entschwunden waren.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf. Irgendwas kitzelte ihn im Gesicht. Es waren die Haare von Ginny, die sich während der Nacht eng an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Durch sein Lachen wurden auch die anderen geweckt. Das erste was Harry auffiel war, dass auch Cho nicht mehr alleine in ihrem Bett lag. Blaise musste sich in der Nacht heimlich hinein geschlichen haben. Dann kamen ganz langsam die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht wieder. Auch den anderen schien es nicht anders zu gehen, als plötzlich ein Mehrstimmiges "WIR HABENS GESCHAFFT" zu hören war. Sie sprangen aus ihren Betten und fielen sich um den Hals."

Sie machten sich frisch und gingen hinunter in die groß Halle. Was sie dort erwartete war kaum zu glauben. Statt den Wappenfahnen der Gründer waren lauter Fahnen mit dem Zeichen ihres Elbenstammes aufgehängt worden. Die Halle schien überzuquellen vor lauter Menschen und jeder wollte ihnen eine Frage stellen, ihnen die Handschütteln oder auf die Schulter klopfen. "Harry,… Harry wir müssen hier weg. Die erdrücken uns." "Na schön, auf drei in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Und bei drei waren alle acht verschwunden.

Sie setzten sich in die großen Stühle und schwiegen. Jeder für sich genoss dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl es geschafft zu haben. Dann plötzlich öffnete sich das Portrait. Sie merkten es deshalb, da man schon von weitem hörte. "AUCH SIE BRAUCHEN DAS PASSWORT."

"Professor Dumbledore, was haben sie denn, sie sehen so…mitgenommen aus?" "Wie konntet ihr mir das antun?" Die acht sahen sich fragend an. "Nachdem ihr einfach verschwunden seid, hat man mich dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Erst als ich gesagt habe, dass es am Wochenende eine Pressekonferenz gibt, haben sie von mir abgelassen." "Professor, ich habe eine Frage", Harry sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an." "Ich glaube, ich weiß was du wissen willst, Harry. Du willst wissen, wer alles sein Leben lassen musste, in diesem Kampf um die Freiheit." "Ja Professor." "Nun insgesamt haben 174 Menschen, Vampire und Werwölfe ihr Leben verloren. Ich werde die Namen am Tag eurer Ehrung verlesen." "Professor, wer ist es bitte. Wir möchten es wissen." "Nun es sind leider alle Lehrer bis auf Prof. Lupin und Prof. Snape gefallen. Außerdem Mad Eye Moodey und Madam Rosmerta. Von den Schülern haben wir Katie Bell und Padma Patill verloren." "Oh nein, wie geht es Parvati?" "Es geht ihr halbwegs gut, ihr Vater hat ihnen verziehen und kümmert sich jetzt um sie." "Es ist schrecklich. So viele gute Menschen", sagte Cho niedergeschlagen. "Professor, wie wollen sie denn jetzt den Unterricht wieder aufnehmen?" "Das werden wir nach eurer Ehrung besprechen. Bis dahin bleibt die Schule sowieso noch geschlossen." "Professor eine Frage noch. Wie lange haben wir eigentlich geschlafen?" "Fast drei Tage. Doch die Leute wollten einfach nicht zurück nach hause. Zuerst haben alle mitgeholfen, die Toten zu bergen und die verletzten zu verarzten, und die große Halle gleicht bereits seit Tagen einem Konzerthaus. Ihr könnt euch ja vorstellen wie erleichtert alle sind, das diese Gefahr ausgeschalten ist."

Nachdem Gespräch blieben die sechs noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann als ihnen Dumbledore sagte das die meisten bereits gegangen waren, gingen sie zum Essen.

Die Woche verging schnell. Die ersten Tage trauerten sie um die gefallenen Freunde. Die meisten der Lehrer wurden am Friedhof in der nähe von Hogwarts begraben. Die gefallenen Vampire und Werwölfe wurde in ihre Heimat gebracht. Und auch die zwei Schüler die beim Kampf um die Freiheit ihr Leben lassen mussten fanden am Hogwarts Friedhof ihre letzte Ruhe.

Dann besuchten sie die Verletzten im Krankenflügel. Sie verbrachten auch viel Zeit bei Hagrid, da sie ihn in der letzten Zeit, nur wenig gesehen hatten.

Am Sonntag war dann der Tag ihrer Ehrung. Sie freuten sich nicht gerade darauf. Da diese von Minister Fudge durchgeführt werden sollte, der in ihren Augen der größte Feigling war, den die Zaubererwelt je hervorgebracht hatte, denn dieser hatte weder am Kampf teilgenommen, noch die Anstrengungen irgendwie unterstützt.

So betraten sie an diesem Sonntag die große Halle. Sofort wurden sie von einem Blitzlichtgewitter überrascht. Sie kämpften sich durch den ohrenbetäubenden Jubel hinauf auf das Podest. Dort warteten bereits Prof. Dumbledore und Minister Fudge. Die sieben setzten sich. In der ersten Reihe saßen unter anderem Snape, Lupin, Blaise, die Weasleys und einige andere, die sich im Kampf gegen Voldemort besonders hervor getan hatten. In den hinteren Reihen saßen die Reporter und andere Ehrengäste. Dann begann die Befragung. Sie mussten tausende Fragen beantworten. Vom Kampf gegen Voldemort bis zu ihrer Lieblingsfarbe wurde alles gefragt. Natürlich gingen auch viele Fragen an Laith, da bis dahin keiner von den Gästen je eine Elbin gesehen hatte. Die Fragen zu ihren Elementen beantworteten sie allerdings immer gleich: "Kein Kommentar."

Schließlich hob Dumbledore die Hand und die Fragen verstummten. "Ich glaube, dass das fürs erste reicht." Er vollführte mit seinem Zauberstab einen Schwung und das Podest verschwand. Dafür stand nun ein kleines genau vor Dumbledore. Auf ihm lag eine Liste mit Namen. "Wir möchten nun bevor unsere Helden ausgezeichnet werden die Namen der Gefallenen verlesen." Die ganze Halle verstummte. "Wir möchten uns bei folgenden Menschen für ihre Opferbereitschaft bedanken: Professor Minerva McGonagall, Prof. Fidelius Flitwick… " Dumbledore verlas alle Namen der verstorbenen Zauberer."Außerdem möchten wir uns bei unseren verbündeten bedanken, ohne die wir diese Schlacht nie hätten gewinnen können. Er deutete einen Gruß in eine Ecke der Halle. Dort stand hinter einem Schatten versteckt, Lestat. Er hatte die Vampire und Werwölfe in die Schlacht geführt. "Es hat uns stolz gemacht, mit den Menschen in die Schlacht zu ziehen" Nach den Worten verschwand er.

Aus einer der anderen Ecke war nun ebenfalls eine Stimme zu hören. "Wir können uns den Worten, des Vampirs nur anschließen." Es war Firenze der gesprochen hatte.

"Ich übergäbe nun das Wort an Minister Fudge, der die Helden dieser Schlacht nun mit einem ganz besonderen Orden ehren wird." Der Minister stellte sich neben unsere sieben Helden. "Wir sind heute hier, um sieben ganz besondere Menschen zu Ehren. Sie haben uns den lang ersehnten Frieden gebracht. Dafür wird ihnen dieser Orden überreicht." Er ging einen nach dem anderen ab und steckte allen einen goldschimmernden Orden an. Er wollte ihnen auch die Hand geben, doch die sechs rührten sich nicht und starrten ihn nur aus wütenden Augen an. Dann kam er zu Harry. Er wollte ihm gerade den Orden anstecken, doch dieser wich einen Schritt zurück. Er streckte dem Minister die Hand entgegen, was diesen komplett aus dem Konzept brachte. Er legte ihm den Orden in die Hand und ging schnell zurück auf seinen Platz. Harry wollte den Orden gerade einstecken, als ihm eine bessere Idee kam. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und warf den Orden in die erste Reihe, Snape fing ihn auf und sah ihn überrascht an. "Sie verdienen diesen Orden mehr als jeder andere Professor. Sehen sie ihn als Zeichen meines Respekts ihnen gegenüber an. "Danke Pott…Harry."

"Harry, du hast gerade auf den Merlin Orden erster Klasse verzichtet, " sagt Dumbledore mit einem seiner typischen Augenzwinkern."Auszeichnungen und Titel sind nur Zierde", er sah den Minister aus funkelnden Augen an. "Was wirklich zählt ist hier…im Herzen."

Der Minister war nach Harrys Worten wutendbrand aus der Halle gerannt.

Es wurde noch lange gefeiert. Sie erfuhren auch, dass das Ministerium bescheid wüsste, was ihre Ausbildung betraf. So wurden sie automatisch zu volljährig erklärt und ihre letzten beiden Schuljahre wurden ihnen erlassen. Sie erhielten automatisch die volle Utz Anzahl, was alle ziemlich freute. Nur Hermine machte einen bedauernden Ausdruck.

Spät am Abend kam jedoch Dumbledore noch einmal auf sie zu und bat sie mit ihm in sein Büro zu kommen. Diesmal ergriff Ginny einfach seine Hand und schon waren die acht in seinem Büro. "Daran werde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen." "Professor, sie wollten etwas mit uns besprechen, was liegt ihnen auf dem Herzen?" "Nun, ihr wisst doch, dass sehr viele Lehrer bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen sind." "Ja, es wird schwer werden für alle einen Ersatz zu finden." "Richtig, Laith. Deshalb wollte ich euch etwas fragen. Wollt ihr alle ab März hier an der Schule unterrichten?"

Die sieben sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann erklang ein Mehrstimmiges:

"WAS?"


	43. Epilog

**AN: **So letztes Kapitel. Wir haben die Hundert geschafft. Als ich angefangen habe diese Geschichte zu veröffentlichen hätte ich ehrlich gesagt nie damit gerechnet. Zu der am meisten Gestelltesten Frage: Derzeit ist keine Vorsetzung geplant. Ich arbeite allerdings an einer neuen Story. Bin hier schon bei Kapitel 6. Sie wird trotzdem erst dann veröffentlicht wenn sie fertig ist. Denn wie ich schon mal gesagt habe, ich hasse Storyleichen.

**Thommel: **Nein ich kann dir versichern. Er ist tot. Harry hat die macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt gefunden. Wenn es eine Fortsetzung irgendwann geben wird. (Was nach dem Epilog eher zu bezweifeln ist.) Wird es definitiv einen neuen Feind geben.

**DKub: **Es ist wie ne Krankheit. Und außerdem sehr peinlich. Mein Beta hat sich oft schiefgelacht wenn ich ganz einfache Wörter komplett falsch geschrieben habe. Ich danke dir noch mal für dein Lob, und ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefallen hat. Auf ne weitere Geschichte kannst du auf jeden Fall hoffen. ;-)

**Ahtros: **Ich hab letztens schon versucht meine Msn E-Mail zu schreiben. hat sie gelöscht. Ich mach jetzt einfach einen abstand rein dann müsste es gehen. Da brauchst du nicht mehr hoffen sie sind geschafft.

martinriss Aus deinem Review, kann ich herauslesen das du nicht gerade ein Fan von Dumbledore bist. Na dann wird dir m. nächste Geschichte sicher auch nicht schlecht gefallen. ;-) Freut mich, dass dir die Szenen so gut gefallen haben. Nein auch bei uns ist Regen Donner Blitze. Keine Sonne in sicht.

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: **Da wäre ich dir sehr dankbar dafür. :-)

**Dax: **:-).

**steffen: **Na bitte, da freu ich mich jetzt schon drauf. Hp Down ja leider. Derzeit keine Zeit dafür.

**43. Kapitel Epilog **

13 Jahre später:

"Daaaaaaad"

"Oh Junge, ich hab den Stein des Weisen gefunden, gegen Basilisken gekämpft, das

Trimagische Turnier und die Quidditch Spiele gegen Slytherin überlebt, aber dieser Schrei bringt mich irgendwann um."

"Was denn?" "Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nirgends finden." "Ja klar, den hab ich dir ja auch gestern weggenommen, nachdem du deine Tante Hermine auf den höchsten Ring des Qidditchfeldes gesetzthast."

Harry saß in der Küche von Godrics Hollow und trank in Ruhe seinen Kaffee, während seine Frau Ginny wie eine wilde durch das Haus stürmte, um die letzten Sachen zusammen zu suchen. "Dad." "Na was denn." Ein kleiner Junge setzte sich Harry gegenüber. Er hatte rote Haare und grüne Augen. "Dad sag mal, gibt es irgendeinen Lehrer in Hogwarts, den ich nicht mit Onkel oder Tante anspreche?" "Na, schauen wir mal."

"Was unterrichtet dein alter Herr?"

"Nichts, er geht den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro herum und spricht mit beweglichen Bildern."

#Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund.# #GINNY!#

"Na schön und was unterrichtet deine viel zu freche Mutter?"

"Verwandlungen." "Und Onkel Ron?" "Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde." "Und Tante Hermine?" "Aritmantik, Geschichte der Zauberei und was sonst noch anfällt." "Und Onkel Draco?" "VGDDK." Und Tante Laith?" "Wahrsagen und Astrologie." "Und Tante Cho?" "FLIEGEN." Der Junge strahlte bei diesem Wort." "Und wer unterrichtet Zaubertränke?" Das Grinsen verschwand. "Snape." "Professor Snape."

#Irgendwoher kenne ich diesen Wortablauf.# #Ruhe, Drache.#

"So Sirius, jetzt weißt du wer deine Lehrer sind."

"Ja, jetzt interessiert mich nur noch in welches Haus ich komme."

"In welches willst du denn?" "Egal, sind alle irgendwie krass."

"Woher hast du denn den Ausdruck?"

"Von Onkel Ron."

"Warum frag ich eigentlich."

"Jetzt sitzen meine beiden Männer immer noch faul rum. SIRIUS H. POTTER du wirst in gar kein Haus kommen und der ehrenwerte Direktor sollte sich auch langsam fertig machen."

"Seit du sie zum Hauslehrer Gryffindor's gemacht hast, ist sie unausstehlich."

"Hey…Sohn wie redest du denn über deine Mutter", und leise fügte er hinzu, "Außerdem war das noch Dumbledore und nicht ich."

Dann apparierte Harry nach Hogwarts. Schließlich gehörte es sich nicht für den Direktor als letzter dort zu erscheinen.

"Sirius hol deine Tanten, Onkel und Cousins damit wir endlich zum Bahnhof können."

In Hogwarts ging Harry derweil die noch leeren Gänge entlang. Seit letztem Jahr war er der Direktor über die größte Zaubererschule Englands. Dumbledore hatte ihn damals gefragt, weil dieser in Pension gehen wollte. Es traf ihn damals wie ein Schock. Doch er nahm nach langem Überreden den Job an. Nachdem er also der jüngste Sucher des Jahrhunderts war, war er nun auch der jüngste Direktor in der Geschichte Hogwarts. Doch es machte ihm Spaß und jedes Mal, wenn er nicht weiter wusste, bat er einfach das Portrait des alten Zauberers um Rat.

Doch dieses Jahr würde alles anders werden. Sein eigener Sohn kam nach Hogwarts. Und er kam nicht alleine, denn die anderen waren genauso fleißig gewesen wie er. So sollte neben Sirius auch noch Rupert Weasley, Michelle Malfoy und die Zabini Zwillinge John und Mel dieses Jahr eingeschult werden.

Harry saß inzwischen wieder in seinem Büro. Als Fawkes plötzlich auftauche und eine rote Feder fallen ließ. Ah es wird Zeit, die Schüler kommen. Er begab sich in die große Halle, wo bereits die Lehrer saßen. Er nickte ihnen nur kurz zu. Immerhin sahen sie sich auch in den Ferien jeden Tag, da Harry beschlossen hatte Godrics Hollow wieder aufzubauen und der Platz für vier Häuser reichte, hatte man sich geeinigt, alle auf das Grundstück zu ziehen. Dann eilten die Schüler in die Halle und setzten sich kreuz und quer an die Tische. Schon seit Jahren war es nunmehr üblich sich dort hin zu setzen, wo man wollte. Das machte auch die Aufteilung lustiger. Da, nachdem ein Haus aufgerufen wurde, immer die ganze Halle jubelte und die Kleinen dadurch etwas durcheinander waren. Dann kam Hermine mit den neuen Schülern im Schlepptau herein. Sie stellte den Stuhl auf seinen Platz und lege den alten Hut darauf.

Nachdem Harry den Posten als Direktor bekommen hatte, war Snape als Stellvertreter zurück getreten und überließ Hermine diesen Posten.

"Sirius H. Potter."

"Oh eine Weasley, Potter Mischung, armes Hogwarts. "GRYFFINDOR."

"RUPERT WEASLEY."

"Oh, ein neues Jahr, ein neuer Weasley, ich schulde dem Gargoyle 2 Galeonen, weil ich mit ihm gewettet habe, dass dieses Jahr keiner kommt. Trotzdem: "GRYFFINDOR"

" Michelle Malfoy."

"Oh..oh eine Malfoy, aber was für eine. Ja ja, da haben wohl die Gene der Mutter sehr mitgespielt, na egal, ich bin immer mal für was Neues gut: "GRYFFINDOR."

"John Zabini."

"Zabinis im Doppelpack. Und dann auch noch verbrüdert mit den Malfoys, Weasleys und Potters, ich wiederhole mich glaube ich, wenn ich sage armes Hogwarts: "GRYFFINDOR."

"Mel Zabini."

"Und hier haben wir das weiblich Pendant. Aber du hast ein bisschen mehr Grips als dein Bruder. Er glänzt mehr durch Tücke. Wie wäre es mit Ravenclaw?" "Eh… nicht wegen meinem Bruder, aber ich würde gerne mit Sirius im selben Haus sein." "Oh, oh na das kann ja was werden. Also schön. "GRYFFINDOR."

Dann kamen noch die anderen an die Reihe. Unter anderem der Sohn von Parvati Patill und Justin Finch Flatchley, der nach Slytherin kam, was doch alle etwas überraschte.

Am Ende brachte Hermine den Hut wieder weg und der Direktor von Hogwarts erhob sich.

"Wieder ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich begrüße alle alten und neuen Schüler auf das herzlichste. Zuerst möchte ich euch wie immer darauf hinweisen, dass der Wald …

Momentmahl, den Fehler hab ich letztes Jahr schon gemacht…ich wollte sagen: Dass der Wald für jeden zugänglich ist. Unterhaltet euch ein bisschen mit den Zentauren, aber wehe ich erwische wen beim Knutschen." Die ganze Halle lachte auf, selbst Snape. "Des Weiteren möchte ich euch auf die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände hinweisen, die es mittlerweile auch als 3 000000 Teile Puzzle zum zusammenbasteln gibt. Hier danken wir den Söhnen von Fred und George Weasley." Diese standen kurz auf und verbeugten sich.

"Jetzt zu etwas ernstem. Ich bitte euch alle inständig, macht so weiter wie bisher. Helft euch untereinander und behandelt euch alle gleich. Zeigt, dass diese Generation aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt hat und damit ihr das auch könnt, sage ich nur noch, haut rein."

**That's all Folks. **

**Danksagungen**: Ich bedanke mich bei allen die mir immer wieder gesagt haben, dass ich diese Geschichte schreiben soll. Ich widme sie meiner Freundin Manuela Schwer die mich die ganze Zeit über unterstützt hat. Ein großer dank geht an Heiko 2003 der mich mit seinen Geschichten sehr Inspiriert hat.

Ein weiterer großer dank geht an mein treuen Reviewer. Die mir auch nach dem etwas holprigen Teil am Anfang der Geschichte die Treue gehalten haben: **steffen, Vanessa, DKub, rainman70, Thommel, ****Trang-Ouls-Avatar, Dax, Athros, FlorianFortescue, **Coop, BilboBeutlin, Kevin, Moonsinger, Ewjena, Addy, Lintu15, kyo.

Hoffe natürlich ihr seid auch beim nächsten mal wieder dabei.


End file.
